Things I Will Fight To Keep
by Dr.GleekForever
Summary: Sequel to Things I Never Knew I Needed. The family is growing and getting older. How will they handle old and new faces showing up. How will the girls handle raising more children. This story is G!P.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to Things I Never Knew I Needed. So if you haven't read that one then I'd advise you to go read it otherwise you will be confused. This fic will be AU and characters will be OOC. This fic is also a G!P fic. So no like no read.**

 **Full Summary: It's been five years since graduating high school. Living in New York has been better then they could have ever imagined. Beth is six years old and officially a Berry-July. Brittany and Rachel are married with two children and another one on the way. Blake and Santana are married as well with a set of twins. Dave and Blaine are married and not in any rush to have kids with all the nieces and nephews they have running around.**

 **Cassie and Shelby made the move back to New York with a little boy that they had adopted along with Santana's family, a few gleeks, and Sue and Emma with their two daughters. Life had not gone as planned at all but they couldn't have been happier with how things were working out. With their careers in full swing and their children getting older nothing could go wrong. Or could it as old faces reappear and new ones become apart of the family. They all love their life and will fight to keep it just the way it is.**

 **Pairings: Brittany/Rachel, Santana/Blake(O.C), other pairings will be mentioned as we go on.**

 **Big thank you to Born To Be A Writer121 for being my beta and going back over these.**

 **Chapter 1**

Rachel Berry-Pierce groaned as New York traffic seemed to be slower then usually today.

"We'll be there shortly Mrs. Berry-Pierce. I know a short cut." her driver stated.

"Thanks Mr. Calvin," Rachel replied with a smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Maxwell or Max?" Max asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Rachel?" Rachel retorted. Max smiled and laughed,

"Touche, Mrs. Berry-Pierce," Max replied with a smirk.

"You can't come Saturday if you're going to be calling everyone Mr. or Mrs. all evening. You know Blake won't have it," Rachel stated getting a laugh from the older man.

"I know, Mrs. July-Lopez is quite the handful, well both of them are actually. I promise to not be so formal on Saturday. Stephan and Emily are beyond excited. My wife says they remind her everday that the party is coming up," Max replied.

"You know you should bring them by more often. All of the kids adore them and we just got a jungle gym and in-ground trampoline installed that I'm sure they'd love." Rachel stated.

"I'm sure they would as well I'll have to talk to the wife and see. Now let me concentrate and drive woman so I can get you home to your family safely otherwise that beautiful blonde wife of yours and the rest of your crazy family will have my head," Max exclaimed as he focused on trying to travel across three packed lanes to take the next exit. Rachel laughed, but settled down in the back of the car.

Max was not only her driver, but a personal security guard for most of the family. He was only a few years old then Rachel and the others, but took his role as protector seriously. Max is 6'7, brown eyes, black short hair, and extremely muscular. I'm talking Arnold Swaseneger in his prime. He was a marine before retiring and taking a job at Home Depot barely making enough to support his growing family. He became Rachel's personal bodyguard and driver after he saved her from some crazed fans when she first started out on Broadway. He made sure she got home safely and once the others heard the story of how he saved her, they asked him if he'd be her bodyguard where he'd be making triple the salary he was at Home Depot. Max has been apart of their little rag tag group every since.

Rachel smiled to herself as she finally noticed the sign to her neighborhood, Glee Avenue. That's right they had a street named just for them. Well it was more like a whole gated community. Many people thought it was just another way of saying Happy Avenue but the others knew better. Rachel couldn't help but laugh to herself as she thought about how they were able to have their own little gated community.

 _(Flashback to freshmen year)_

 _Rachel and Blake were eating lunch a local diner that they had discovered. It was strange for them to have to meet up and have lunch instead of walking downstairs and having lunch in their kitchen. Living apart from one another had been harder then their little family had expected._

 _"So I will be honest I love the privacy that we have but fuck I hate not having you guys around. These last couple of months have been so hard not living with you guys. Not to mention I'm going to be starting rehearsals soon." Rachel confessed. Rachel had been asked to audition for the off-Broadway Musical Spring Awakening. To her utter shock and surprise she was given the lead role. They started rehearsal in January and opening night was in April._

 _"Co-sign. It's so weird having to meet up to have lunch or not see you guys around everyday." Blake responded._

 _"It would be so much easier if we could all live together but still be separated ya know," Rachel added after a few moments. Rachel and Brittany lived in an studio apartment that was located in a building a block away from Santana and Blake's apartment whereas Dave and Blaine lived nearly 15 minutes away. They tried finding a place for all of them or places that were closer but it's New York. You have to do most of your apartment hunting in the obituaries seriously. You could tell that even though each couple were happy to have their own space not being close to the others still affected them. They usually found themselves all cramped into one of the apartments and spending as much time as they could together before separating. Beth seemed to have hit her terrible twos super earlier and that made the separation that much harder. She didn't understand why her majka or her mami weren't there all the time or why she had to leave with them. Or why her aunts, uncles, or grandparents weren't around as much anymore. Beth would throw a full blown tantrum anytime the others had to leave or she had to leave with Blake and Santana to go stay at their place._

 _"I think we should build our own place where everyone could just live and be together." Blake joked._

 _"No what we really need is a giant piece of land that we can build our own little neighborhood on just for us gleeks," Rachel retorted._

 _"Co-sign it's weird not seeing everyone. We got so use to having them around everyday and now we rarely get to be together. Everyone's so busy doing their own thing." Blake replied. The two girls continued to talk and joke about building their own neighborhood. They talked about what it would look and who would be placed where for almost two hours before they had to split up and go to class. Two days before everyone was suppose to be heading back to Lima for Thanksgiving Sam and Mercedes asked everyone to come over because they had some news. When everyone arrived Mercedes seemed as though she had been crying all night and day where as Sam just looked defeated._

 _"Guys what's going on you're scaring us." Rachel was the first to break the silence and ask. The others all nodding in agreement._

 _"We wanted to let you guys knows now so, that it's not a surprise, but we won't be coming back to New York after the break. I'm... Well... I'm..." Mercedes begun to say before bursting into tears._

 _"Cedes' is pregnant." Sam finished as he wrapped his arm around Mercedes and held her close. "_

 _Why would you have to move back to Lima?" Blake asked not really understanding._

 _"We can't afford school, rent, bills, and a baby. We tried and tried to come up with ways to make it work but we just can't." Sam answered._

 _"Guys even though we're not in glee anymore we're still a team. A family. We're figure something out together. You guys can't give up and just leave. We all need you guys here." Brittany stated getting nods and yeahs from the others. They figured out a way to help Sam and Mercedes, but still hadn't figured out a way to have everyone closer together._

 _It wasn't until seven months later when Rachel and Brittany found out Brittany was two months pregnant, that Blake and Rachel realized they really needed to figure something out. So they sat down and started to brainstorm ideas. They became hopeful that their idea might actually become a reality when Uncle Benji ,the girl's lawyer, called two weeks later to talk to Blake about a piece of property that she had inherited 40 minutes outside of the city._

 _Someone was interested in buying it. The girls along with Benji drove out and visited the property. Once Rachel and Blake saw it they knew that they're prayers had been answered. The main house on the land was huge and hadn't been completed yet. They could easily renovate it and turn into three separate places. There were also five houses that were mostly finished, but would need some work as well The last two houses were still just frames. No dry wall had been added but, it was still a great start and there was still enough land for them to build more houses on if needed. It turns out Blake's grandfather was building a new house and having houses built for the staff before he passed away. He had it set up so that it would look like a little neighborhood and his staff would be able to have their families close by seeing as the main house would need care almost 24/7._

 _So, without anyone's knowledge the two girls with the help of Uncle Benji and the Papa Berries set out to build that little neighborhood. The big house was divided into three homes that remained connected. Each house is two stories (not counting the basement and attic that weren't divided) and contained 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a huge living room, dining room, of course a spacious kitchen, and two huge offices that could be turned into bedrooms if needed. They shared a ten car garage and the backyard which held a giant outdoor kitchen complete with an outdoor stove, grill, bar, sitting area, and fireplace. The backyard also had a giant pool and jacuzzi. The outside of the house was white with red and black trimming. Those colors were the same colors that matched the front doors to each house._

 _After great debate Blake and Santana had the red door on the left, Brittany and Rachel had the white door in the middle, and Blaine and Dave the black door on the right. They had the seven houses already on the property completed as well. The other others were only one story homes if you didn't count the attic, with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, open space kitchen, dining room, and living room, one giant office, and an attic space. The backyards weren't as big as the big house, but still had enough room to be considered a backyard. The homes were spacious enough for any growing family. They wanted everyone to be able to live in these houses for a long time to come. They also left room so that add ons could be made if needed._

 _Normally the kind of construction work they wanted done would have cost a small fortune, but putting their money together along with all the connections that the Papa Berries had, the cost didn't even come close to how much they projected it would. The Papa Berries were able to bring in their best construction crews and several extra hands. With 80 construction workers and the promise of an additional $400,000 which would put an extra $5000 in each workers pocket the renovations were done in seven months. They even hired an amazing exterior decorator who was only given descriptions of the others, their likes, and dislikes and miraculously furnished each house to suit each couple almost to the T. It was amazing how fast everything came together. The others houses they wanted done would be finished at a later date seeing as they didn't need them at the moment. They wanted to get the house done before Brittany gave birth. Each house ran on solar and lunar power. Ryan Michaelson was a man who liked to live off of the land and thing to be environmental friendly so he had giant pumps that pulled water from the lake and ran it through a purifier that was then connected to pipes that ran to each home. It even came with an automated heating option for during the winter when the lake would freeze. Rachel and Blake had literally built their own little gated community well finished building their own little gated community. It took a little longer to get the permits because they weren't taken seriously, but when it came time for inspections they passed with flying colors._

 _It wasn't until Beth was two, Jade, Sam and Mercedes' daughter was almost 5 months old, and Brittany was seven months pregnant that Rachel and Blake drove their group to the little gated community. They explained how they joked about it, then how it became a plan, and then a reality. Of course everyone tried to argue that it was too much and that they couldn't accept this but the girls wouldn't have it._

 _"We can't accept this." Mercedes stated once she cleared the tears from her eyes._

 _"She's right we can't accept this. How much did all of this cost anyway? You two must have spent a fortune," Tina commented._

 _"Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany stated with a sniffle as she begun to tear up. Damn hormones._

 _"Baby don't cry. We didn't tell you guys, because we wanted it to be a surprise. For our families." Rachel replied as she pulled Brittany into her arms._

 _"The price doesn't matter. If you don't live in these houses then our money will have been wasted." Blake stated._

 _"You guys are family. We've been through so much together. Not having you guys close has been a struggle for all of us." Rachel continued._

 _"We know that Sam has been having a hard time holding a job that will work with his football schedule and the fact that he has a baby, not to mention all the little things Jade is going to need, Mike and Tina you guys have been eating noodles for the past year seriously. Not to mention us six not living close to one another has been hard and adding unneeded stress to not only us, but Beth as well. Plus with the addition of our new nephew coming we're going to need to be closer in case Legs and Buzz or Superstar and Froggy needs help. All of us living here will make things easier for everyone." Blake explained with a nod from Rachel._

 _"But this still has be beyond expensive." Mike stated with nods from the others._

 _"Well not really, we have a lake that pumps and purifies the water for us which eliminates a water bill. All of the houses are hooked up to solar and lunar panels so instead of paying for electricity we'll be getting paid for saving the environment. We'll have to hire a few guys for security, maintenance on the lawns, and home repairs." Blake replied as she linked her hand with Santana's hand and giving it a squeeze. Santana hadn't said anything and it was kind of worrying Blake They hadn't done all of this and kept it a secret to upset anyone. They just wanted their family in the same place. Everything just seemed to fall into their laps and they had to take it especially with Brittany being pregnant._

 _"Look we already did the math, because we figured you guys wouldn't let us just handle things on our own even though we can easily afford it. So, if you are dead set on paying rent then it's 300 bucks a month. Or when you make it big in your careers you can buy the house and land from us with a small interest." Rachel added with a nod from Blake._

 _"That's way to low. We pay more for the shoe box we live in," Tina countered with a nod from Mike._

 _"Like Blake said we're getting paid because of the solar panels so we're making about $200 a month on each house with that. We have a natural water source and getting it tested and maintained will cost a little but that's minor. I could continue on but if you really won't take our word for it then we'll bring over all the paper work so you guys can do the math yourselves if." Rachel replied as placed a kiss on Brittany's forehead._

 _"Look guys we did this for purely selfish reasons. We don't want Sam to have to drop out or him and Cedes to move away. That's our niece in your arms and we want to be apart of her life. We miss Just Dance Marathons with you guys and just having you all close by. When was the last time we were really able to hang out and be together. I know I've been super busy with the play and Blake with basketball but even on our off days we barely get to see you guys. Not to mention if you're closer then we all get free babysitting. So if you think about you really should be angry that we did this for our own nefarious reasons. Not to mention Beth misses having her aunts and uncles around and she loves her little cousin Jade who already seems to adore her as well. I sent you that video of Beth making her smile just the other day. You don't want to separate them do you. And Brittany and I are going to need all of you when our baby gets here." Rachel added taking a different route._

 _"Low blow using the babies." Sam stated as he kissed his sleeping daughter's forehead._

 _"Yeah that was a low blow. Where's my niece anyway?" Tina asked._

 _"With her grandpa's at the zoo I think." Rachel answered. Rachel knew it was a low blow to bring in the kids, but they needed everyone to agree. They had spent a lot of money and time on this not to mention it would keep everyone together._

 _"So we're all three staying in the big house right?" Santana asked finally speaking up. Blake couldn't tell if she was asking because she agrees or asking out of curiosity._

 _"Well technically yes, but it's three houses in one. So we'll have our own house that the others can walk into anytime they want well as long as we don't lock the sliding door. Each house gas a sliding door that opens up into the other houses. We can take you guys on a tour of the inside if you want to see what we're talking about." Blake answered as she turned to Santana who nodded in reponse._

 _"We're in. We don't need a tour. We can't take not having you guys close and if this is the only way that we get to be close to you guys again then we'll take it," Blaine answered speaking for himself and Dave._

 _"You know I'll be wherever you are," Brittany added with a smile as she wiped her face with tissues. She couldn't believe Blake and Rachel had come up with this all on their own. It would take so much stress off of their shoulders. They wouldn't have to worry about where they would live with the new baby or not being close to the others anymore. Rachel smiled and pulled Brittany into a kiss before bending down and placing a kiss on the very noticeable baby bump. Blake looked over at Santana._

 _"Oh you already know I'll always support you and agree with you as long as you're right which is very rare now that I think about it." Santana stated with a shrug and a smirk. Blake laughed and shook her head before pulling Santana into a kiss. They all turned to look at the others._

 _"Can we have that tour and some time to think about this?" Tina asked with a nod from Mike in agreement._

 _"Yeah you guys can take all the time you need," Rachel replied. Sam and Mercedes shared a look then both looked down at the little bundle of joy in Sam's arms. They knew that this was the best thing they could do for their daughter._

 _"We're in but we'd still like a tour of the house." Mercedes stated for both of them. Blake and Rachel smiled before giving everyone a tour of the house that they would call their own._

 _They explained that the three houses closest to the main house were for Cassie and Shelby, the Lopez Clan when they wanted to get away from Lima, and the Berry men who had already made the move to New York. Cassie and Shelby were still in Lima looking for a replacement coach before they left. They wanted to leave their glee club in great hands. Maribel was still fighting for custody of her children and making the divorce final. It has been one of the longest divorce battles ever seriously. Mercedes and Sam would take the house next to the Lopez house on the right side of the road. Tina and Mike would be in the house next to Sam and Mercedes. Cassie and Shelby would take the house directly on the left while the Berry Men were already moving their things into the house next to Cassie and Shelby's house. Puck and his wife would be taking the house beside the Berry men. The others houses were for any of the other gleeks if they decided that New York is where they wanted to call home. The girls wanted a place were they knew their neighbors and their kids would grow up with family around. To this day no one but Blake, Rachel, Papa Berries, and Uncle Benji know exactly how much was spent on getting this set up down and they planned to keep it that way._

 _(End Flashback)_

It was all sort of to good to believe and be true to be honest. To think about how they went from all living apart and struggling. To living together and having almost instant success. They thrived better together then apart. They had come a long way since Lima, Ohio. Rachel was grateful for the dark tinted windows of the car she was in. There was always a crowd of fans and paparazzi outside of the gates and today they seemed to have doubled in size. Not that she could blame them today was a huge day. She rolled down the window just enough to quickly wave at the security guard ,who operated the front gates, as they drove through the gate. When you have so many celebrities living in one area security is a must. Max pulled up to the big house and parked the car by the curb before helping Rachel grab her bags out of the back.

"You know I can carry two bags by myself right," Rachel asked with a smile.

"I know but it's my job to make things easier for you so," Max replied as he grabbed the bag Rachel had and made his way to the white door in the middle. Rachel quickly opened the door and Max tossed her things inside.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in for a bit, Max?" Rachel asked as they walked back out of the house and toward Blake and Santana's house. Max beamed,

"I'm sure Rachel, I have to get back to the missus but like I said we'll be here Saturday." he replied. Rachel nodded before pulling Max into a hug.

"Well see you Saturday." Rachel stated.

"Saturday," Max replied before he walked back to the car and drove off back to his home in the city. He was offered a place in the neighborhood but declined seeing as his mother was in an assist living home in the city and he wanted to be close to her.

Rachel was beyond happy to finally be home after almost two weeks. She was the only one available on their team to go out on this scouting trip seeing as her co-star for Funny Girl had gotten injured and they were currently looking for a new male lead. That's what they get for not hiring an understudy. The company couldn't afford to not send someone to try and make a deal with the hot new DJ out of Georgia. It wasn't the longest trip she's ever taken but it was always hard leaving her wife and children at home. She missed the others as well but those three soon to be four were her top priority. Rachel really didn't like being away from home but when you are one of the CEOs and owners of a recording label and agency you have to make these type of sacrifices.

Especially when one of your scouting agents is currently on vacation and the other 8 months pregnant. She smiled to herself as she opened the front door and heard the chattering from further inside the house. She knew that there would be a packed house when she got home. Today is such a huge day for their family and everyone would want to be there for support. She was just happy that she made it back in time.

Blake July-Lopez climbed out of her pool after her morning swim and made her way inside the house. She smiled at the sight of her wife cooking breakfast as her oldest daughter and the twins sat at the dining table coloring or playing on their iPads. She couldn't help, but smile brighter as she thought about the moment she found out Santana was pregnant.

 _(Flashback to January of their second year in New York)_

 _Blake drug herself out of her car and into the home she shared with her beautiful girlfriend. She was beyond exhausted. They had lost another game because of two douchebags who had a problem with her being on the team. Well that and the fact that she was dating Santana Lopez the hottest cheerleader on the squad. Blake was only being a little bias about that opinion of course. The coach's plan to force everyone to get over there issues were to make then run endless suicides and pushing them to their breaking points while screaming "We're a team dammit we're a team."_

 _Sometimes Blake thought her coach was a little insane and had no idea what he was talking about. Then she would spot the NCAA championship ring on his finger and wisely keep her mouth shut. Blake sighed in relief as she finally made it to her floor. She couldn't wait to convince Santana to take a bath with her then cuddle on the couch after ordering pizza for dinner. It would be just the two of them tonight. Dave would no doubt be just as tired as her and wouldn't want to do anything but take a hot bath and rest. Blaine would probably be at NYADA rehearsing for a play the school was putting on. Rachel had rehearsals for Spring Awakening which was in full swing on Broadway instead of just off Broadway. There were even talks of a possible Tony nomination for Rachel which would be awesome. Brittany was most likely at home asleep while their moms ,who had finally made the move to New York, had Beth for the evening._

 _"Fuck..." Blake muttered as she remembered Santana mentioning something about a study group she had that night. Blake grumbled before unlocking the front door to their house and going inside. As she went to place her keys on the hook by the door she noticed Santana's keys hanging up still. Maybe it got canceled she thought to herself as she did a little happy dance. She took off her shoes and put them on the rack next to the door. She had learned the hard way to always put your shoes on the rack._

 _"Baby I'm home!" Blake shouted out. She made her way into the kitchen and didn't see Santana. She shrugged before looking into the fridge for something to munch on. She noticed a wrapped sandwich and smiled. She instantly knew that Santana had made this for her to eat when she came home. Blake took a bite and moaned once she realized it was a peanut butter and banana sandwich one of her favorites._

 _"Santana?!" Blake shouted again as she munched on her sandwich. She knew that Santana was home so why wasn't she answering her. Maybe she's in the shower Blake thought to herself. Blake being her super imaginative self started to panic a little. What if Santana was hurt and couldn't call for help or if she was tied up by robbers. Blake grabbed her baseball bat out of the hall closet before running upstairs and checking in each room. She was going to save her woman._

 _Santana Lopez had just finished cheer-leading practice and was heading home. She was super sluggish today and the stomach bug that was going around and she had caught had not gone away. It was a little better thanks to the medicine she had gotten from the doctor. Santana made it home and showered before she was dressed in on of Blake's hoodies, long sleeve t-shirt, a pair of her own sweatpants, two pairs of socks, and boots. She was getting ready to head out when her phone started to ring._

 _"Hello?" Santana greeted._

 _"Hi Santana Lopez please?" the voice asked._

 _"This is she, who is calling?" Santana responded._

 _"Oh I'm sorry my name is Manda Thompson. I'm a nurse down at Dr. Ken's office. I'm calling to tell you that we got your blood work back and want to know if you wanted to scheduled for another appointment soon." Manda stated calmly._

 _"Why would I need to schedule another appointment?" Santana asked._

 _"You're pregnant. We thought you knew and that's why you came in for the blood work." Mandy replied._

 _"Wait, hold up, did you say pregnant? I can't be pregnant I mean I could be, but I'm on birth control. I got my period last month." Santana rambled out. She knew that birth control wasn't a 100 percent guarantee._

 _"Ms. Lopez birth control isn't a 100 percent thing and some women get their periods throughout their entire pregnancy. I can assure you that you are pregnant. So we have an opening tomorrow at noon, if that works for you?" Manda replied._

 _"Yeah tomorrow noon... Alright... Umm thank you... I..." Santana stated as she tried to get a grasp on what the nurse had just told her._

 _"Alright then we'll see you tomorrow at noon. And Congratulations Ms. Lopez being a mother is a wonderful thing. I have two little boys of my own and couldn't be happier," Manda stated trying to cheer the other woman on the call up._

 _"Thank you... Have a great day... Bye..." Santana stated before hanging up._

 _Santana felt numb. She was pregnant. The second semester of her sophomore year in college and she was pregnant. How did this happen? She was on birth control. Santana's eyes widen as she remember how she had gotten sick during their stay in Lima during Thanksgiving and had to take antibiotics. Her and Blake had got so caught up in the moment that she didn't even think about using protection._

 _"Fuck, what are we going to do?" Santana breathed out. She slowly made her way back to their bed and curled up in a ball with her face buried in Blake's pillow. After they found out Mercedes and then Brittany were pregnant and a girl from one of Santana's med classes had a baby Santana was hit with baby fever and hit hard. Her and Blake had talked about it and agreed that waiting until they were done with college was their plan and the best solution. Would Blake be pissed and think she got pregnant on purpose? Would Blake leave because she's not ready for more kids? What about school? She was taking 24 hours which was over the allowed limit. What about cheer=leading they were on track to winning a national title? What about basketball for Blake, who was also on track to winning a title.?They were still getting use to living in their house and having Beth on top of Brittany possibly going into labor any day now. Then there was her parents' divorce war and the custody battle for her younger siblings. What in the world were they going to do? Before Santana knew what was going on she was crying into Blake's pillow. They were already stressed out with everything going on and now she was pregnant on top of that._

 _Santana didn't move or bother to look up when she heard the front door open and close. She only cried harder as she heard Blake call out for her. Santana chuckled as she heard the fridge open and close. She knew that Blake was eating the peanut butter and banana sandwich that Santana had made earlier and saved for her. She then heard another door open and close and then another. What in the hell is Blake doing? Santana nearly jumped out of her skin when Blake barged into the room bat at the ready._

 _"Oh shit baby I thought you were tied up by robberies and I was about to come in and safe you. Why didn't you answer when I called you? Babe you nearly gave me a heart attack." Blake ranted out as she caught her breathe. Santana didn't know whether to laugh or cry so she did both. Blake instantly dropped the bat and climbed into bed pulling Santana into her arms._

 _"Baby sshhh I'm sorry I scared you. What's going on? Why are you doing the weird laughing crying thing? You know it creeps me out and I have no idea what to do," Blake whispered as she rubbed circles on Santana's back. Santana could only laugh and cry harder. Blake felt Santana mumble something into her chest._

 _"Baby, I can't understand you when you're face is buried like that," Blake stated. Santana took a deep breathe. :Like a band-aid she thought._

 _"I said I'm pregnant." Santana whispered so lowly that Blake almost didn't hear her._

 _"Like for real for real?" Blake asked. Santana had pulled that prank on Blake once so she had to be cautious. Santana nodded before repeating everything the nurse had told her. Blake laid there stunned but never released her hold on Santana._

 _She had a million thoughts going through her mind. How are they suppose to raise a baby with school and sports? They were only in their sophomore year, Brittany was literally days away from giving birth, and they were still helping Maribel fight the custody battle against Santana's father. They had so much on their plates as is and now they were about to have a baby. Santana started crying harder and holding onto Blake once the basketball player hadn't responded to her words. This was were Blake tells her she's not ready for a kid and leaves._

 _"Alright... so we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at noon. I have a class but I'll email the professor and let him know I won't be there and way. We won't say anything to the others until we know more." Blake stated with a nod. Santana looked up,_

 _"You're not mad?" she asked. Blake's face scrunched up in confusion._

 _"Why would I be mad? Is that why you were crying?" Blake asked. Santana nodded._

 _"You said you weren't ready for a baby," she replied. Blake leaned down and kissed Santana with all the love she could muster before rolling them placing Santana on her back and moving down the latina's body. She pushed Santana's shirt up and begun peppering kiss all over her stomach._

 _"Hi baby. I don't know what you are yet, but I do know that I love you. You weren't planned, but you aren't a mistake. I want you to know that. You are like an unplanned surprise a good one though. Anyways you are going to be one good looking kid and you are going to be so loved by me, your majka, and your mami, whose tummy you are growing in. There's also your big sister, Beth, who will no doubt love you and teach you all of her sneaky tricks which is going to be terrible for the rest of us. Then you have your little cousin who isn't born yet, but she will also love you and there's also Jade who will no doubt love you to pieces. You'll have a tons of aunts and uncles that will love you also. Don't even get me started on how spoiled you will be by your grandparents especially your abeula. That woman has been asking for more grand-kids every since me and your mami started dating. So you better be ready for this crazy ass family of ours. I can't wait to meet you but take your time growing in there." Blake stated before placing another kiss on Santana's stomach. All Santana could do was cry._

 _"Happy tears?" Blake asked. Santana nodded before pulling Blake up into a kiss._

 _"I love you," she managed to get out through her tears._

 _"I love you too. We're having a baby!" Blake shouted at the end before jumping off the bed and doing a happy dance. Santana nodded, laughed, and smiled brightly._

 _"Yeah we are," she replied. Blake stopped dancing and stared at Santana with serious expression on her face._

 _"Our mothers can not move in with us, especially Mami Lo. We don't have the room." she stated firmly. Santana fell backwards onto the bed laughing. Santana didn't think Cassie and Shelby would try to move in with them but her mom would once she found out._

 _"I'm serious baby. They can not move in with us. We have to stay strong and have a united front on that," Blake exclaimed._

 _"You're right now come back over here and cuddle me," Santana replied as she pulled Blake down and cuddled into her. They laid there talking about all the things they wanted for their baby and cool ways to tell the others. The next day at the doctor's appointment they found out that Santana was two months pregnant with twins. Blake couldn't stop smiling._

 _"Seriously you're proud that you knocked me up with twins. Twins, Blake there are two babies growing inside of me. Stop looking so proud dammit!" Santana exclaimed as she looked from Blake and the screen that showed the two circled spots._

 _"I'm just saying I had to be putting in work for that to happen. My soldiers are super marchers." Blake replied before looking down at her crotch and whispering good job._

 _"You did not just send your dick a good job?!" Santana exclaimed. Blake shrugged and beamed at the Dr. Ken who was trying her hardest not to laugh at the couple._

 _They had explained at the beginning of the appointment that Blake was intersex not that the doctor didn't know who Blake July was. You'd have to be living under a rock to not know the basketball superstar. Blake and Santana were becoming one of her favorite couples to see._

 _"Do you guys wants pictures?" Dr. Ken asked once she got control of her laughter._

 _"Yes, can we get 7 copies?" Blake replied._

 _"Did you say 7?" Dr. Ken asked._

 _"Yes we have a huge family. That's not even all of them. We'll have to make copies to give to the rest," Santana answered. The doctor nodded before going to get the copies. Blake instantly leaned down and kissed Santana._

 _"I love you so much. Thank you for carrying my children," she whispered against Santana's lips._

 _"Of course I would carry you're children." Santana replied. That statement changed 6 months later when Santana went into labor. It was 9 hours of cursing Blake out in English and Spanish, throwing things at her head, and threatening to her cut her little buddy off. On July 1st Kobey Amelia July-Lopez and Ronald Brandon July-Lopez(R.J.) were born._

 _Throughout the pregnancy they were told them that they would having two boys, but Blake had this feeling that one of the babies would be born with her condition. She couldn't explain it, but she felt it. So she made a bet with Santana. If it turned out that one of the babies is a girl then Blake gets to name her no matter what the name is. So, when the doctor ran the blood work for both babies and it came back that Kobey was in fact a girl Blake got to name her after one of her idols. Amelia came from Blake messing around with her family's names. Each letter came from the name of each of her grandparents, Rachel, and Brittany. Santana chose R.J.'s name. She chose Ronald because it was the name of Rachel and Blake's uncle and Brandon because it was one of the names she's always wanted to name one of her sons. Yeah she planned on having more but at a much later date. Rachel and Brittany were named Kobey's godparents while Blaine and Dave were named R.J.'s godparents._

 _(End Flashback)_

 **(A/N** **:** **anything underlined is said in sign language)**

"Good morning Majka. How was your swim?," Beth asked as she looked up from her ipad when she heard the sliding door open and close.

"It was great baby girl. I tried waking you, so you could join me. Oh and good morning to you Mini B," Blake greeted her oldest daughter with a smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"I stayed up late playing on my ipad," Beth confessed. She knew she should have went to bed but she had downloaded a new game and couldn't put it down. Beth had grown so much over the years. She was now six years old and going on 40. Her long dark blonde hair was naturally curly and flowed down around her shoulders unless it was straightened then it fall past the middle of her back. She stood at Blake's waist now.

"Mornin majka!" was loudly yelled by her youngest daughter, Kobey.

"Morning princess," Blake greeted in return kissing Kobey on the forehead as well.

"What'd we say about inside voices, mija," Santana chastised as she made her way over and kissed her wife good morning before handing her a cup of coffee. "Mmm morning," Blake whispered against Santana's lips.

"Morning," Santana replied stealing another kiss before going back to finish cooking breakfast.

"Sorry mami," Kobey stated with a sheepish look on her face. She couldn't help it though she was excited to see her majka.

"Let me help you with this,. Beth stated as she pointed out something on the page to Kobey. Beth absolutely loved being a big sister. She was furiously protective her younger siblings and her younger cousins. Being the oldest meant she had to protect the others no matter what.

Blake made her way in front of her son ,R.J., she kissed him on the forehead before making sure he was making eye contact with her and signing,

"Morning baby boy." R.J. smiled before signing back

"Morning majka how was your swim." Blake smiled.

"It was great maybe you can join me next time little fish," she replied .

"Silly majka," R.J. retorted with an eye roll getting a laugh out of Blake. His majka knew he was a terrible swimmer not like his sisters who seemed to glide through the water like dolphins. When R.J. was a baby he had constant ear infections that resulted in the loss of his hearing. It was hard on Santana and Blake, but R.J. had Blake's fun personality and took everything in stride. His fun-loving, calm demeanor was a drastic difference from his twin sister's wild child demeanor. The twins were damn near identical in looks. They both had the perfect amount of Blake and Santana in them when it came to looks. With their naturally tan skin tone and big hazel eyes. They had Blake's curly hair although R.J.. preferred to have his straightened like his mami. It seemed they would take after Santana in height though. They were both a little on the short side.

"Auntie B! Auntie B!," squealed Brittany and Rachel's 2 year old son, Calum, as he, their 4 year old daughter Haley, and a pregnant Brittany made their way into the kitchen.

Both of the Berry-Pierce children looked like their mama with small features from Brittany. Both had light brown hair that seemed to have natural golden streaks, Brittany's nose and lips, and a light shade of Rachel's eyes. They seriously could have been twins. The only difference really was their height. Haley had Brittany's height almost the same height as her older sister even though she was two years younger. Calum was on the short side as well.

"Inside voices Cully." Beth chastised. It was also her job to teach her younger siblings how to behave... Well to not get caught being bad is more like it. The little boy grumbled something before running over to Santana.

"Hey buddy no running in the house," Brittany called after him. The little boy stopped before taking giant steps until he reached Santana.

"Tia Santi, can I help?" Calum asked once he was close.

"Yes sir, you can." Santana responded with a smile before picking him up and setting him on the counter to help her.

"Good morning Tink and Legs, How are you and my nieces?" Blake asked getting a grumble from Haley. She was not a morning person at all.

"Morning Curly B and we think it's another boy," Brittany retorted as she took a seat at the table.

"Good morning Aunt Brittany and Tink," R.J greeted using the sign they had come up with for Brittany and Haley.

"Morning R.J.," both greeted in return.

"Well we would know if you two would just find out. However, I'm willing to make a bet with you either way," Blake stated as she took a drink from her coffee.

"Don't do it. Last time I made a bet my daughter was named after a basketball player," Santana replied as she walked into the dining room with Calum on her hip.

"I like my name mami." Kobey piped in.

"I know and you have such a pretty name," Santana amended. Kobey nodded before going back to coloring in her book.

"Good morning moer. Morning baby," Beth greeted as she went over and placed a kiss on Brittany's belly. It's something she saw her mom and majka when Brittany was pregnant with Haley and when Santana was pregnant with twins so she started doing it as well. Brittany quickly wiped away the tears. Stupid hormones she thought.

"Morning Mini B, morning San, morning Kobey" Brittany greeted once she was sure she wouldn't cry. Brittany and the others had learned from her pregnancy with Haley and Calum that her hormones were all over the place and that she could start crying at the drop of a hat.

 _(Flashback two years ago)_

 _Brittany was 6 months pregnant and found herself sitting on the couch and crying. She loved being pregnant well she hated that she couldn't dance but other then that everything was good. Rachel had another two months before it was her final performance in Spring Awakening and she'd start her second major Broadway role._

 _Rachel was going to star as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl and everyone was excited. She was doing that on top of running a recording label and talent agency with Blake. Mercedes was given a record deal during her sophomore year not long after Jade was born. The guy turned out to be a complete scumbag that tried to force himself on her. Unfortunately for him Mercedes' phone was recording the whole thing and she had been taking self defense classes from Blake and Rachel since senior year. With that evidence Rachel and Blake were able to persuade a.k.a threaten to go public with things if he didn't sign his company over._

 _They became an agency once Santana was offered a role on a t.v. show and after the Mercedes incident they didn't trust anyone to handle things professional. It turned out that Tina was a force to be reckoned with. She was their star agent and manager. Of course they hired Brittany and Mike as their main two choreographers along with the other gleeks. BPJLA Records and Agency was staffed mostly of gleeks. Brittany was sitting at home when Rachel walked into the house with a bag and a huge smile on her face._

 _"Hey baby," Brittany called out. Rachel quickly made her way over before Brittany could try and stand to greet her and placed a quick kiss on her forehead before plopping down next to Brittany._

 _"Why are you crying my love and where's Haley?" Rachel asked._

 _"Haley is with Blake, Santana, and Beth at the park and I was thinking about how you guys started your recording label and agency company and how it basically made all of our careers. You and Blake do so much for us. We're all so lucky to have you both. Not to mention I'm pregnant with our child who is tap dancing on my ribs right now." Brittany got out before she had to blow her nose._

 _"Well of course we'd do everything we can for our family. We're lucky to have all of you trust me it's Turtle and I's favorite topic conversation, our families. Also that means our boy is going to be a dancer like his moer. Speaking of our child, I got you something well it's something for the baby but I figured we could make it like a tradition with any other kids we have." Rachel stated. Brittany scrunched her face up in confusion but nodded. Rachel beamed and pulled out a stuffed green duck._

 _"I won you a duck on our first outing with Beth when we went to that fair, you got Beth a duck for her baby shower, and I bought that purple duck on a whim when you were pregnant with Haley so I figured it was sort of a tradition for us to get a ducks for each baby we have," Rachel stated proudly. Brittany instantly started crying all over again and not light tears but heavy tears with snotty nose and all. Her love for Rachel continued to grow and this is one of those moments where it became to much and she had to let it out. That day it was through tears._

 _"Baby what's wrong?" Rachel asked as she begun trying to wipe Brittany's face with tissues._

 _"I'm just so happy," Brittany managed to get out. Rachel awed before leaning in and kissing Brittany. Brittany laughed and wiped Rachel's face._

 _"I got tears and snot on you, I'm sorry." Brittany stated as she tried wiping her own face._

 _"Ew babe, gross," Rachel retorted with a laugh before kissing Brittany again and then bending down to kiss Brittany's belly._

 _"I love you my boy," Rachel whispered prompting more tears from Brittany._

 _"Damn hormones," Brittany muttered as she tried to clear her nose._

 _"Stop doing that otherwise I'll never stop crying. I seriously have cried more during this pregnancy then I have in my entire life. It's all your fault. God i love you." Brittany stated. Rachel could only laugh at the quick emotional changes her wife went through. She hopped up and run upstairs to place the duck in their son's nursery._

 _"Can you grab the pickles and ice cream on your way back? Oh and call Blake and ask if she'll pick up a meat lovers stuffed crust pizza from Domino's." Brittany shouted getting a groan and a yeah baby in return._

 _(End Flashback)_

"So about this bet." Blake stated as she walked over to help Santana finish plating the food to take to the table.

"No, I don't want my baby to be named Dr. J or Magic thank you very much," Brittany teased getting an eye roll from Blake.

"Hey my kids have awesome names." Blake retorted before sticking her tongue out. Santana placed Calum back on the ground before she and Blake brought the plates over to the table.

"Can you feed yourself mijo," Santana asked. R.J. had been feeling a little under the weather yesterday and Santana had to spoon feed him. The poor little boy was always getting sick.

"Yes mami, I'm not a baby. I'm almost four years old," R.J retorted with an eye roll.

"I can feed myself too mami," Kobey stated proudly.

"Oh my babies are growing up so fast." Santana stated as she signed before wiping away a fake tear as she placed Kobey's plate in front of her.

"Yeah and one day I'll be as tall as majka," Kobey replied with a nod.

"You don't want to be as tall as me?" Santana asked as she took her seat at the table. Kobey scrunched up her face.

"No mami you short." Kobey replied simply. Santana guffawed as the others burst into laughter. Yeah Kobey was a perfect combination of Blake and Santana. Which meant she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and tell you exactly how she was feeling or what she was thinking. That could sometimes be a good and bad thing.

"I'm not that short," Santana grumbled.

"Yes you are Rachel's taller then you now," Blake reminded as she placed drinks in front of everyone.

"Thank you majka," Beth stated.

"Whose side are you on here?" Santana retorted as she poked Blake with her fork.

"Baby I love you and your adorable height." Blake replied as she moved out of reach.

"Yeah yeah not my fault you and not so Tiny had super late growth spurts," Santana countered with a huff. Rachel and Blake both grew another 3 or so inches during their first two years in New York. Rachel was now the same height as Brittany and Blake was an inch shy of 6 foot. Brittany laughed at the banter between the two. She looked around the table at her family. Her three beautiful children, her niece, her nephew, and her two sisters.

Many things had changed over the years. They had gotten older, added to their families, and had careers but the love and playfulness they all had with one another hadn't changed at all. It seemed to only have grown as the years went by. Yeah there were the occasional fights where one of them would end up on the couch or not speaking to the others for however many days, but the love remained.

Their family unit was strong and healthy. She absolutely loved their family and couldn't wait for the little one in her tummy to join them. Things were going better then they could have ever dreamed. Such a drastic difference from their time in Lima and they would fight to keep it that way.

 **A/N: Alright so here we go. The first few chapters are basically going to be retelling how everyone ended up where they were. So expect a few flashbacks in the upcoming chapters. At times the focus won't be on the main couples at all because I want to set a base for how everyone ended up were they are and their careers. Then we will get into the story and some characters will reappear and new characters will show up. Some will be O.C like Max the driver whereas some will be celebrities that we know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow guys thank you so much for the response to this story already. I think it's going to be pretty epic if I say so myself. So I forgot to mention this but this chapter continues on from the previous. It'll probably be several more chapter before we even get to the story line because like I said I want to show how everyone got where they are.**

 **To answer a review Kobey, Blake and Santana's daughter is like Blake and Rachel. So far she is the only one. The new baby may or may not be the same way I haven't decided. What do you guys think.**

 **So the front of this chapter is fluff then sexy times and then angst towards the end. So trigger warning here for violence and I do mean violence.**

 **Big thank you to Born To Be A Writer121 for being my beta and going back over these.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Good morning wonderful family," Blaine shouted as he and Dave walked through their door connecting them to the middle house.

"Uncle Gelly! Uncle Bear!" the Beth, Calum, and Kobey shouted.

"Rugrats!" Blaine shouted in return.

"Hello little clones," Dave greeted.

"I'm not a clone. Right majka," Beth asked with a look of horror on her face before bursting into laughter.

"I remember when someone else freaked out about being a clone," Brittany commented as she looked at Blake. The others burst out laughing remember when Blake first went to glee and made a similar comment.

"Blaine seems super cheery this morning. What did you guys do? The last time Blaine was this cheery you guys had went off to Vegas and got married without telling us," Blake stated with a huff. Dave and Blaine rolled their eyes and shrugged. Before smiling at each other and sharing a kiss both remembering that day.

 _(Flashback to a year and a half ago)_

 _"Good Morning wonderful amazing family of ours," Blaine shouted as he and Dave walked into the dining room._

 _"Where the hell have you two been?!" Rachel exclaimed as soon as the two men were close._

 _"Mama said a bad word!" Beth and Haley chimed in._

 _"Sorry baby girls." Rachel replied._

 _"You guys stay in here and watch t.v. we need to talk to Uncle Gelly and Uncle Bear in the kitchen." Blake stated not leaving room for argument. Dave and Blaine had been MIA for almost a week. The six adults walked into the kitchen making sure they were able to keep an eye on the five children who were in the living room watching t.v._

 _"How could you two be so irresponsible? Dave just got out of the hospital and you two disappear for five days." Rachel exclaimed._

 _"No phone calls, no text messages, no nothing. Did you forget that Kitty is still out there? How would you feel if we did that?" Brittany added._

 _"Did you forget that you have people who care about you and worry about you? Did we slip your mind or did you idiotically think that we would be o.k. with you two running off without a word?" Santana continued._

 _"Where were you?" Blake asked simply. All four women managed to keep their voices down but their tone said they meant business. Dave and Blaine had seen the four women go into mother mode before but they had never experienced it for themselves and now they knew how their nieces and nephews felt when they were being yelled at but not really being yelled at._

 _"We're truly sorry. It's just with Dave getting injured after the accident and the nurses refusing to let me in the room or tell me anything. Then the doctor telling us that it could have been more serious then it already was. I didn't want to wait. So." Blaine began._

 _"So we talked and decided to go to Vegas to get married and have a short honeymoon there before coming back home. We're so sorry. You guys were right we shouldn't have worried you and we should have called or something but." Dave continued._

 _"We wanted to get married now and not wait another minute. We know we should have said something but you guys couldn't drop everything and help us plan a wedding or go to Vegas with us. You have the kids. We just really wanted to be married." Blaine rambled out._

 _"Yeah we don't want what happened at the hospital to ever happen again." Dave finished as he wrapped an arm around Blaine. The guys were referring to the fact that Dave was in a car accident and the nurses refused to let Blaine in to see him or tell him how Dave was doing. It wasn't until two hours later when Blake and Santana with R.J. and Kobey showed up that they were told anything. Blake and Rachel were the only two listed as emergency contacts. The four women sat stunned. Blaine and Dave had gotten married without them. They were extremely happy for them and knew it was going to happen. However they thought they'd get to be there. Both men were apart of their weddings and they hadn't gotten a chance to be apart of theirs._

 _"Well congratulations," Blake stated with a nod from Rachel before they both got up and walked outside. Blaine and Dave looked after them and then back at Santana and Brittany._

 _"Don't look at us. You called them your sisters but decided that you didn't want them there on one of the most important days of you life. They have no reason to be upset at all." Santana retorted before walking into the living at the sound of Kobey calling out for her._

 _"We're all happy for you two. We all understand why you did it. We're just upset that you two decided to go get married on a whim and we weren't there to witness it. You both stood with us at our weddings. Rachel and I were married literally three months before I gave birth to Haley. Blake and Santana's wedding was planned in just two weeks after Santana had the twins. We could have planned a super small ceremony for you two as well. Hell we could have all piled in the car and went to the court house and done it there. They're not upset that you guys are married because who didn't see that coming just that they couldn't be there to support you." Brittany stated to both men before leaving the room to go check on Santana and the kids. Dave and Blaine both shared a look. They knew they could have done things differently but they were both so emotional from the accident and what happened at the hospital they weren't thinking clearly. They just wanted to be married so that they never have to go through that again._

 _"I'll go talk to them. You go talk to San and B." Dave stated._

 _"Of course you give me the hardest task." Blaine grumbled before pecking his husband on the lips and going after Santana and Brittany._

 _Dave took a deep breathe and made his way outside._

 _"Listen guys. I know Blaine and I could have done things differently. I know you guys were super worried about us. I know that you guys are upset that you couldn't be there but I don't regret going off and getting married. I love Blaine with everything that I am. Getting married to him means that he no longer has to wait for either of you to show up to the hospital if something happens to me. I don't have to wait for his mom to get there if something happens to him. Did you know that I wasn't called when Blaine injured himself during rehearsals for NYADA'S rendition of Rent. His mom had to call and tell me to go to the hospital where he was. Rachel you and Brittany were married before Haley and Calum were born. And Blake let's be honest here the only reason you were allowed in the hospital when San gave birth was because they knew who you were and Dr. Ken was there. If you hadn't been the one to get Santana pregnant they wouldn't have let you in the room because you aren't family. If you guys would have waited a few minutes we would have told you all that we plan on having a real ceremony later on and I want both of you to be my best women." Dave stated once he was standing in front of both women. Blake and Rachel shared a look before taking deep breathes and looking up at Dave._

 _"You're right. We don't know what you guys went through. Everyone knew who I was and that Santana was pregnant with my children by the time she gave birth." Blake stated._

 _"And Brittany and I were married before she had our kids It's just you're our brother. Our big brother and we weren't there with you on one of the biggest days of your life." Rachel added._

 _"Not to mention you had just been in a car accident and told you couldn't play basketball anymore. We were beyond worried." Blake continued._

 _"Not to mention we don't talk about it often but Kitty is still out there somewhere. What if she had gotten a hold of either of you. We didn't know," Rachel finished._

 _"Guys we didn't even think of that. We just wanted to be married. I'm so sorry for worrying both of you." Dave replied._

 _"We didn't even get to throw you a bachelor party complete with strippers." Rachel stated._

 _"Yeah because getting strippers for Blake's bachelorette party was such a great idea." Dave stated with a chuckle. All three burst out laughing as they remembered how everyone spent the whole night crying about how much they missed their families and showing the strippers pictures of their significant others and children if they had any._

 _"O.k maybe we can do without the strippers this time." Blake stated with a laugh from the others. Blaine, Brittany, and Santana both smiled at the scene in front of them before heading back into the living room where the children were. They knew the other three needed to have their bonding time together._

 _(End Flashback)_

"Alright so we may have some news," Blaine stated as he took a seat at the table while Dave grabbed them both a plate of food.

"Hey R.J,, I love the bow tie," Blaine greeted the little boy.

"Hi Uncle Gelly. Thanks, you got it for me remember," R.J replied.

"I sure do," Blaine responded with a smile before kissing Dave in thanks for bringing his food over to him.

"Hi R.J. how are you baby cub?" Dave asked.

"Hi Uncle Bear. I'm feeling better thank you. How are you?" R.J responded.

"I'm good bud, thanks for asking," Dave responded.

"Hales you are looking rather radiant this morning," Blaine greeted his niece who only huffed as she ate another bite of food. Dave reached over and ruffled Haley's hair which caused her to grumble and glare at him.

"Tink, it's impolite to not greet someone properly when they have done so to you," Beth stated. Haley rolled her eyes and the others had to fight laughter. See 6 going on 40.

"So are you going to tell us the news are make us sit here and wait in suspense." Santana stated after a few moments.

"We'd rather wait until everyone is here." Dave replied. "Oh you guys suck bal...loons. You suck balloons." Blake stated catching herself at the last second. They were trying to keep things Disney rated as they called it whenever the kids were around.

"Anyways are you nervous about today." Blaine asked as he looked over at Blake.

"Naw not really. Whatever happens happens." Blake responded. The others could tell that she was extremely nervous but chose to not comment further on the matter. Today was the day that Blake would find out if she was going to be drafted into the NBA. It was a huge debate in the sports world. Quite a few people believed she deserved a chance to play in the NBA while others believed she shouldn't have been allowed to play for a men's team in college in the first place.

It was something that was the topic of discussion for many years but now that Blake was actually putting her name into the draft ,after much deliberation and talking with her family, it seemed like everyone and their mama had an opinion on the matter. The others literally had to block ESPN and other sports channels from the t.v. to keep Blake from hearing the nasty comments. That was decided after Santana found Blake bloodied knuckled down in their home gym after one of the analyst on SportsCenter stated:

"Blake July needs to either get her boobs cut off and be a man or get her dick cut off and be a woman. It's not fair to the rest of us. I don't know whether to be turned on because she's hot or disgusted because of her anatomy." Of course that sparked a movement in Blake's favor. The analyst was fired and Blake became known as 'Princess BB' seeing as Queen B was taken by Beyonce. Several teams were interested in her but there were a few teams that flat out said they would never let her play for their team. They wouldn't stop her from playing and they would play against her if she somehow managed to get a team to take her but there was no way they would let her play for their team. She had support from a lot of current and former players but of course there were a some players who were against the idea of her playing and flat out side they wouldn't play in a game that she was playing in. Blake tried to act like it didn't bother her and avoided questions from the press when asked but it did hurt. She didn't understand why people couldn't understand that she was born this way and wasn't going to change who she was to please others.

Blake was super thankful for her wife and her family because without their support she'd be hiding under a rock somewhere. However she still didn't like to admit when something was wrong. She has always been that stubborn and she knows she needs to grow out of it she has children and doesn't want them to develop the same issues however old habits die hard.

"I'm going to go shower." Blake stated as she quickly stood and walked to the kitchen placing her dish into the sink before practically sprinting upstairs. Santana looked at the stairs and back at the table where her family sat before repeating. She didn't want to just leave the others with all of the kids but she knew that Blake needed her as well.

"Go calm her down. We got the kids." Brittany stated with a knowing smirk. She knew Santana needed to go be with Blake and calm her nerves and if Blake was anything like Rachel there was only one way to really calm them down. Brittany would know.

 _(Flashback to opening night of Spring Awakening)_

 _Everyone was standing in Rachel's and Brittany's living room waiting on Rachel so that they could head to the theater for Rachel's opening night for Spring Awakening. Brittany walked upstairs and into her bedroom._

 _"Baby we have to go or you'll be late." Brittany stated once she walked into the room. She looked around and didn't see Rachel anywhere._

 _"Rachel!" Brittany called out._

 _"Baby where are you? We don't have time for hide and seek, we have to go." Brittany stated._

 _"Rachel Barbara!" Brittany shouted._

 _"I'm not going!" she heard being shouted through the bathroom door._

 _"What baby?" Brittany asked._

 _"I said I'm not going! I'm just going to get up there and choke and disappoint everyone!" Rachel shouted back._

 _"Rachel I've seen you rehearse, I've helped you rehearse. You are beyond ready. You were so confident yesterday what changed," Brittany asked._

 _"This time there will be an audience of people in the theater. Not to mention critics and maybe even a few Broadway legends. Even though it's off Broadway it's a sold out crowd. What if I get up there and choke or fall down or forget a line." Rachel replied._

 _"Baby please open the door." Brittany asked. She didn't hear anything until almost five minutes later when the bathroom door finally clicked open. Brittany quickly walked inside before closing and locking the door behind her._

 _Brittany noticed Rachel sitting on top of their toilet. She made her way over and straddled Rachel's lap, cupped her face, and waited until Rachel made eye contact with her._

 _"Rachel you were born to take the stage. You are a fallen star that landed on earth to grace us mere humans with your presence. Baby you beat out so many others for this role. Let's be honest here. If this shows makes it onto a real Broadway stage it will be because of you and your talent. I've been to some of your rehearse and you are the shining star up there. I know that, you know that, our family knows that, hell the director and the rest of the cast know that. I bet you go out there and you'll forget about the crowd and just perform. I know you have your little army man and you have this." Brittany stated pointing at the tattoo that Rachel got for her. Rachel said it was because she always wanted Brittany with her._

 _"You can do this. I know you can and deep down you know you can as well." she finished before leaning in and kissing Rachel softly on the lips._

 _"You really think that," Rachel asked softly. Brittany laughed in response. Rachel huffed she didn't like that laugh because it was Brittany's condescending laugh._

 _"Baby when have I ever lied to you," Brittany asked after a few moments._

 _"When you drank all of the milk, ate the last slice of pizza, forgot to put gas in the car, shall I continue you," Rachel replied with a smirk. Brittany rolled her eyes,_

 _"I didn't lie about those things. I just didn't answer when you asked if I had done them difference. By law I'm allowed to plead the fifth." Brittany retorted with a serious look on her face. It was Rachel's turn to laugh. Brittany always knew how to take her mind off of things._

 _"No seriously baby I've never been this nervous in my life. What if I go out there and choke. You said it yourself I'm the star of the show. Everyone is going to want to see the Freshmen from NYADA who got a leading role before she finished her freshmen. I should be at NYADA taking classes still. I'm not even close to being ready for the spotlight." Rachel rambled. Brittany kissed Rachel with more force this time holding her head in place as she attack Rachel's lips. She sucked Rachel's bottom lip into her mouth before biting down. Rachel groaned in response, her hands gripping Brittany's hips._

 _"Baby what are you doing," Rachel husked out._

 _"Talking wasn't working, so we're going to get you to relax another way," Brittany whispered as she kissed along Rachel jawline then down her neck._

 _"Britt shit baby I thought." Rachel began to say but was stopped by Brittany's lips on her's again. Brittany began grinding down she moaned against Rachel's lips. Brittany was thanking god she decided to wear a dress that stopped mid thigh because it had already bunched up around her hips. Brittany grabbed one of Rachel's hands and slide it between her thighs. She hissed as Rachel's hand came in contact with her covered clit._

 _"Fuck baby," Rachel moaned as she pulled away and looked Brittany in the eyes. She loved looking into Brittany dark hooded lust filled eyes. It always made her dick hard knowing that that look was all for her that Brittany wanted her just as much as she wanted Brittany._

 _Brittany continued grinding against Rachel's hand. She knew she already soaking wet and that Rachel could feel it. Just thinking about sex with Rachel always ruined her panties. Why should this time be any different._

 _"Baby I know you can feel how wet I am for you. We don't have much time so I need you to fuck me now and I need you to do it fast and hard." Brittany rasped at. Rachel whimpered before surging forward and kissing Brittany hard. Brittany had this nagging feeling that she should be remembering something but the throbbing between her legs and the bulge she felt grinding up into her quickly pushed that nagging feeling to the back of her mind._

 _"Well love it seems to me that you are the one whose going to be doing the fucking," Rachel purred out as she pushed her straining dick harder into Brittany. Brittany stood, stepped back, and pulled her panties off._

 _"Pants off," She growled out. Rachel gulped but quickly squirmed out of her pants. She got the to her knees before Brittany was pushing her backwards and she felt Brittany's mouth wrap around the head of her dick and begun sucking._

 _"Shit.. I... umm.. fuck... thought... fuck damn that feels so fucking good." Rachel panted out. Brittany wrapped her hand around Rachel's shaft and begun pumping at the same speed she was bobbing her head up and down._

 _"God Britt. Shit. Fuck. That's right suck my dick." Rachel growled out. Brittany moaned around Rachel's dick causing her to buck her hips up and Brittany to take more of Rachel into her mouth. She choked a little and Rachel nearly came at the feel of Brittany's throat convulsing rapidly around her dick._

 _"Shit I'm sorry baby, but fuck you mmm... fuck... you feel so shit... shit... good," Rachel panted out as Brittany speed up her movement. Rachel nearly came when she looked down and saw Brittany thrusting two fingers in and out of her pussy. Rachel pulled Brittany's mouth off of her dick and into a deep kiss. She pulled away and took the hand that Brittany was fucking herself with and sucked the two coated fingers into her mouth moaning at the taste of Brittany. She absolutely loved the taste of Brittany. Words couldn't describe how amazing Brittany's essence tasted. It was better then the finest wine or the sweetest honey Rachel was sure of it. As Rachel sucked on her fingers Brittany moved to straddle her and begun rolling her hips. She moaned at the feel of Rachel dick sliding against her clit. She pulled her hand away from Rachel and wrapped it her around Rachel's dick, giving it a few pumps, before lining it up with her entrance and sliding down the entire length. Both women had to bite back a moan as they heard someone enter their bedroom._

 _"Hey guys we need to leave in like 10 minutes so hurry up in there," Santana stated before walking back out of the room._

 _"You heard her baby we have basically 5 minutes to get off and 5 minutes to clean up and catch our breathe. You think you can make me cum in 5 minutes." Brittany challenged. Rachel growled before she placed both of her hands on Brittany's hips._

 _"We have a house full of people and then walls are thin so you need to be quiet so challenge accepted." she growled before lifting Brittany and slamming her back down on her dick while thrusting up as best she could at the same time. Brittany had to drop her head and bury her face into Rachel's neck and bite down to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Brittany knew she shouldn't have goaded Rachel but she was throbbing and needed Rachel to really fuck her. She was getting exactly what she wanted as Rachel guided her hips in a fast pace._

 _"Fuck Rae, so mmm god fuck deep," Brittany whimpered out as Rachel continued to pound relentlessly up into her. Rachel groaned as she felt Brittany begun to tighten around her. She could already feel her balls begin to tighten and hips start to lost rhythm. She let go of Brittany's hip with one hand and snaked it between their babies._

 _"Fuck Britt. I'm shit close." Rachel panted out as she begun alternating between rubbing tight circles and pinching Brittany's clit. Brittany's body tensed and she screamed into Rachel's neck as she came hard Rachel close behind._

 _Rachel continued to thrust and empty her cum into Brittany into she felt herself go limp. She quickly pulled out because Brittany was still convulsing and if she stayed inside or Brittany's tight soaking pussy she'd become hard again and they didn't have time for that._

 _"Relaxed," Brittany asked after a few moments._

 _"Very," Rachel replied with a blissful grin on her face._

 _"Good now let's get cleaned. You have a show to perform." Brittany stated. Rachel laughed before pulling her girlfriend into a kiss and helping her clean up. That opening night Rachel walked out on stage and floored the crowd with her performance. That night there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Rachel Berry was a star on the rise and would go far in the industry. She received raves reviews and tickets for the show begun selling like crazy. She quickly gathered a fan base, Rachel's Broadway Brigade is what they called themselves. Two weeks later the show was being picked up and being offered a shot on a real Broadway stage. It wasn't until nine months later when Brittany was pushing their daughter out that she realized what that nagging feeling in the back of her mind was. She had ran out of birth control and forgot to call Mami Lo to get it refilled. She wanted to curse herself for forgeting but looking over at her now wife who was staring down at their daughter ,Haley Annabel Berry-Pierce, like she was the most precious thing in would she couldn't._

 _(End Flashback)_

Now that Brittany thinks about it Calum was conceived the day Rachel had to go audition for Funny Girl, and this baby was conceived the night of the Tony Awards where Rachel had been nominated for her role in Funny Girl. Rachel won and it was her first Tony. She'd lost the year before when she was nominated for her role in Spring Awakening but after the opening night of Funny Girl and Rachel's rendition of 'Don't Rain On My Parade' everyone knew who would be winning the Tony that year.

"Hey guys don't get dirty you have to look really nice today. Remember I told you it's a big day for your majka," Santana stated at the same time she signed.

"Don't worry mami I'll make sure they don't get dirty," Beth stated with a smile. She loved helping her mama's with her younger siblings.

"I promise to be good," R.J. signed.

"I know you will mijo. I'll be back down in a few o.k." Santana replied.

"O.k. mami," R.J. replied. Santana turned to her little troublemaker.

"KayKay," Santana stated using the nickname Beth and Jade had given Kobey that stuck. Kobey continued to color and pretend she hadn't heard her mami. She was planning on escaping outside to play on her new jungle gym and trampoline even though they weren't suppose to until Saturday but that was forever away.

"I'll make sure she doesn't go outside and play on the trampoline or jungle gym like she's planning to," Beth stated. Kobey glared at her older sister. Beth was always spoiling her fun.

"Thank you mija. Kaykay this is a huge day for your majka and we need you to be on your best behavior. If you are good then we might let you go out and play on your new things before your birthday," Santana bribed her daughter. Kobey huffed.

"Fine," she mumbled. Santana smiled and thanked the others before dashing upstairs.

She locked the bedroom door and stripped down before walking into the bathroom. Santana quickly opened the door to their rainfall shower before stepping up behind Blake without alerting her wife of her presence. She slid her hands around Blake's hips, up her still very toned abs, and then to her breasts. Santana began rolling Blake's nipples between her fingers.

"Fuck novia.. what are you doing?" Blake gasped out.

"I'm helping my wife relax because she's to stubborn to admit that she's a nervous wreck right now." Santana replied as she let one of her hands slid back down Blake's body and begun stroking Blake's hardening member.

"What about... shit the.. fuck kids?" Blake moaned out at the feel of Santana's playing with her nipple and the other stroking her. Santana was twisting her wrist just the way Blake's likes it and it felt amazing. It never took her long to get hard when it came to Santana. It was like she was still a teenage who couldn't control when she popped a boner.

"The others will keep them preoccupied now are you going to continue talking or are you going to turn around and fuck your wife." Santana husked out. Blake instantly turned around and pulled Santana into a deep kiss before turning Santana around to face the wall.

"Fuck my wife for a 1000 Alex," Blake stated as she sliding a finger into Santana who moaned out.

Back downstairs Maribel, Rigo, Carlos, and Izzy showed up. Brittany, Dave, and Blaine smiled, greeted, and hugged each of them. It had taken a few years to not look at Carlos with sadness and pity in their eyes but he was happy now and the light was slowly shing brightly in his eyes once again. Even though the looks of sadness and pity stopped. The memory of that day remained fresh in everyone's minds.

 _(Flashback to March of sophomore year)_

 _The family had decided to return to Lima for Beth's 3rd birthday party. Her actually birthday had been on a week day and they did something to celebrate but wanted to do something with the Lopez's as well. So once the weekend rolled around they headed to Lima to celebrate with the rest of their family. The Lopez's were the only one's who hadn't made the move to New York due to the divorce and custody battle. The girls knew Beth missed her Abuela not to mention Maribel has been relentless in her demanding to see her granddaughters and her pregnant daughter. Everything was going great for the family and their friends but everyone had this nagging feeling that something was about to go down. Blake was in the kitchen when she felt a tug on her leg._

 _"Majka pick me up," Beth stated holding her hands up for Blake to pick her up._

 _"Not now Mini B I need to get this finished and in the oven real quick then I can pick you up." Blake replied._

 _"Majka I want you to pick me up now." Beth basically demanded._

 _"Beth I'm in the middle of cooking." Blake responded as she tried to keep from laughing._

 _"Come here princess your majka is a little busy. I can hold you even though you are a big girl and big girls don't need to be held." Rachel stated as she swooped Beth up._

 _"I know I just wanna see wat majka doin," Beth replied simply._

 _Rachel chuckled at her daughter. Beth was a curious little girl and always wanted to be involved in what others were doing. She absolutely loved watching Rachel, Brittany, or Blaine rehearse almost as much as she loved watching Blake and Dave play basketball. Although Beth's favorite thing to watch had to be watching her mami cheerleader. The girls knew they were going to have to put her in gymnastics soon seeing as they've already caught Beth trying to do different flips and things. They wanted her to be properly trained as to avoid any unnecessary injuries._

 _"Mama I wanna eat," Beth stated with a nod. Rachel laughed but grabbed a bag of cut up bananas from the fridge._

 _"Mike just called they are going to be running a little late. Artie's truck had a flat so they're getting his tire changed and they'll be over as soon as they finish. Sam called and they need to get Jade settled and they'll be here. Oh and Puck also called and said he'd be running a little late Lauren was craving umm... S-E-X and he has to give his lady what she wants. His words not mine." Santana stated as she walked into the kitchen and shuddered. Puck and Sugar had dated for a total of two weeks before they realized that their relationship was more of a brother sister one instead of a romantic one. However Puck ran into Lauren Zizes of all people at an AA meeting. She was there for a class she was taking. They got to talking and according to Puck Lauren kissed him first and the rest is history. They did the whole not dating but really dating thing for about a year and a half until they found out that Lauren was pregnant._

 _This time around Puck knew he was ready to be a dad. Well he wasn't, but he had Lauren and she made him feel like he could do anything. He had also been clean for almost 8 months now. He had relapsed a couple of times but the family ,his family, had been there to remind him that it was o.k., he just had to get back on the horse, and that he could do it. So Puck somehow convinced Lauren to marry him and they had a quick little ceremony. Lauren wanted to be married before she gave birth. She was due two months after Santana. They both recently made the move to New York. Puck was working as a bodyguard for Mercedes seeing as her career was starting to take off and head of security. While Lauren was completing her degree in Auto Mechanics._

 _"Hola mami!" Beth shouted._

 _"Hola mija," Santana greeted the little girl as she took her out of Rachel's arms and begun peppering her face with kisses. Beth bent down as far as she could and placed a kiss on Santana's belly and whispered "Hola hermanos"_

 _"What time is Mami Lo and the little one's suppose to be here?" Rachel asked._

 _"Umm...they were suppose to be here 15 minutes ago. Mami wanted to prepare her dish and cook it here but I haven't heard from them," Santana replied._

 _"Has anyone seen my phone?" Brittany asked as she walked into the kitchen. All eyes turned to Beth who had squirmed out of Santana's arms and instantly found something interesting on the floor as she ate her bananas._

 _"Princess, do you know where moer's phone is?" Rachel asked the little girl. Beth smiled. The girls knew it as her 'I'm up to something and/or had done something' smile._

 _"I don no," Beth replied._

 _"I think you do know," Brittany retorted. Beth rolled her eyes and begun to walk away._

 _"Beth," Blake said in a warning tone. Beth huffed before stomping over to a draw and pulled out Brittany's phone. She had hide it. It was game to Beth. She'd hide shoes, phones, keys, remotes, and anything she could get her hands on._

 _"Princess, you have got to stop hiding our things o.k. It's not a game." Rachel chastised the little girl._

 _"Yes it is. It's hide n seek. Duh," Beth stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

 _The girls knew that that little attitude of Beth's was going to be trouble in the future and they needed to address it. Before either girl could address the issue the doorbell begun ringing constantly followed by pounding on the front door._

 _"Got it!" Dave shouted as he walked to open the front._

 _"Mami Lo, what happened?" Dave shouted as he took in the site of Maribel Lopez. She was bleeding from her bottom lip and her shirt had been torn. The others ran to see what the commotion was._

 _"Ricky... I... He found out about Camille. He... Oh God... The kids... We have to get them. We have to go get them." Maribel sobbed out._

 _"Mami, where are they?" Blake asked._

 _"Rigo managed to get them into his room when Ricky turned his anger toward me," Maribel managed to get out. Rachel was already out of the house and running in the direction of the Lopez house._

 _"COME ON!" She shouted. Blake and Dave quickly followed after her._

 _"What are you doing? Baby, we need to call the police." Santana shouted not getting an answer in return. Neither of the three stopped running until they reached the Lopez house. Blake knew there was a tree outside of Rigo's window that she could climb and get the kids out of. She and Santana had babysat at the Lopez house a few times during senior year when Ricky couldn't be found to take care of his own children. Blake ran straight toward the tree and the others followed. They could hear the shouting, pounding, and yelling coming from inside the house. Blake climbed up the tree to Rigo's window as fast as she could. She could see they had pushed Rigo's dresser, desk, and bed in front of the door. She also could see the blood on all three children._

 _She didn't know which one of them was bleeding but she knew she had to act fast. Blake pulled her phone out and recorded almost 30 seconds of Ricky Lopez threatening his children and damning his wife. Once she felt like she had enough evidence for them to get a restraining order and Mami Lo be granted custody she tapped on the window. She held a finger up to keep the kids from calling out to her once they made eye contact with her. She pointed to the window and Rigo nodded and whispered to Izzy to go unlock the window. He kept his body between Camille's downed body and the door where his father was trying to gain entry into the room. Izzy managed to unlock the window and Blake slide it up as quietly as she could._

 _"It's o.k. guys, We're going to get you out of here." Blake stated trying to keep everyone calm even though she was freaking out on the inside._

 _"I'm scared. He has mami." Izzy whispered as she begun to cry._

 _"No he doesn't. Mami is at my house right now waiting on you three." Blake whispered as she pulled herself into the room. She popped her head back out._

 _"Rachel." she began to say but Rachel was already up in the tree and waiting._

 _"Come on Izzy." Rachel called out. Izzy glanced back before climbing out the window into Rachel's arms and they made their way back down the tree. Blake dropped down to her knees next to Camille and it was the first time she had really looked at the little girl._

 _Camille had started to really pull away from everyone once the others left for New York. It was a year of her not talking or communicating with anyone. No one had any idea what was going on until Rachel and Blake had a talk with Camille. After a couple of hours of coaxing Camille confessed that she felt like she was in the wrong body. She showed them several journals that she kept that had pages and pages of her writing how she wished she were born a boy and how she wanted to be called Carlos. Blake and Rachel had a talk with Maribel about everything and showed her the journals. Camille was finally allowed to get her hair cut but Maribel was afraid that if she let Camille do anything more then that that her husband would notice and she was unsure how he would react. Ricky had moved out of the Lopez house but would come by every so often and see the kids. This was one of those day and her had overheard Rigo calling Camille, Carlos and his little brother. It didn't take much to figure out what was going on and he went into a blind rage. Blake felt her anger sky rocket as she saw Carlos' face. She was sure Ricky had hit the little boy in the face and something was broken. Carlos was also holding his stomach and his arm._

 _"Hey buddy, I need to look you over real quick. I'll try to be quick and not move you to much." Blake whispered. Carlos nodded and slowly moved his arm. Blake lifted his shirt and had to take several deep breathes to calm herself down. Carlos' stomach was covered in large fist prints. Blake looked over at Rigo and noticed he too had been hit in the face. She wanted nothing more then to open that door and beat the shit out of Ricky but she had to get her little brothers out of there first._

 _"Alright Rigo, climb out the window. Dave and Rachel will down there waiting for you." Blake stated._

 _"No take Car... Camille down first. I have my bat if he gets in." Rigo argued._

 _"We don't have time to argue. Go now. I'll protect him with my life. I promise." Blake replied letting the little boy know that she knew and wouldn't let anything happen to Carlos. Rigo nodded before sitting his bat down and climbing out of the window then down the tree. Blake took a deep breathe._

 _"Hey Carlos, I need to get you out of here. Do you think you can hold onto me if I put you on my back?" She asked. Carlos shook his head._

 _"Shit alright we'll figure this out." Blake stated as she looked around. She grabbed the sheet off of Rigo's bed._

 _"I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt like a bitch, but it's the only thing I can come up with on a short notice." Blake stated as she hoisted the boy onto her back and tied him to her. She looked over as she heard the objects in front of the door scrap across the floor. Ricky had finally managed to get the door open just enough, so that he could poke his head into the room._

 _"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH MY CHILDREN? YOU GET BACK HERE! RIGHT NOW!" Ricky screamed once he noticed Blake with Carlos on her back and climbing out of the window. Blake quickly climbed out of window and down the tree. As she reached the bottom Rachel shouted her name. Brittany had followed after them in the truck. Blake made it into the car just as Ricky barreled out of the house._

 _"GET TO THE HOUSE NOW!" Blake shouted. She knew that Ricky would follow them._

 _"When we get to the house. Get inside and lock the door. Do not under any circumstances let Santana or anyone else out of that house. Make sure they check Carlos over and have called the police and an ambulance." Blake stated deathly calm. Everyone in the car's blood ran cold at the tone that came from Blake. It was a tone that scared them and they prayed they never experienced that tone again. As soon as they pulled into the driveway Blake handed Carlos to Dave and the others rushed into the house._

 _"TURTLE COME ON!" Rachel shouted as she saw a black BMW pull into the drive._

 _"GET IN THE FUCKING HOUSE AND LOCK THE DOOR NOW!" Blake shouted back. Brittany grabbed Rachel and pulled her into the house._

 _"Brittany, why did you pull me inside? She could get hurt!" Rachel shouted after she was pulled into the house._

 _"Baby, you know Blake can handle herself. She's dead set on doing whatever it is she has planned. We need to make sure the others are o.k. and keep Santana inside." Brittany stated. The two women made their way into the living room where everyone was. Santana looked up from where she and Maribel were tending to Carlos._

 _"Where's Blake?" She asked. At that moment they heard Ricky shouting and Santana looked out of one of the windows. She shouted Blake's names as she noticed Blake on the ground with Ricky standing over her._

 _Blake watched as Ricky jumped out of her car carrying a golf club._

 _"You need to get off my property now!" Blake stated firmly._

 _"You little bitch! You're the reason for all this! You fucking abomination! You brought this sin and disgust into my home! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Rick shouted as he charged at Blake swinging the golf club. Blake jumped back as Ricky swung at her head, but she let the club connect with her stomach the second time it was swung. She knew it would hurt, but not as much as it did. She doubled over and felt a fist connect to her face and she fell to the ground._

 _Blake heard a scream come from inside. She prayed they kept Santana in the house. Ricky smirked thinking he had the upper-hand. He drew his leg back to kick Blake but was stunned when she caught his leg. Blake grabbed his leg and pulled harder bringing the older man down. She quickly scrambled to feet and kicked the hand holding the golf club, prompting Ricky to drop the it. Ricky was back on his feet now._

 _"You fucking little bitch!" He sneered as he tried to charge at Blake. Before the man could even register what was going on Blake dropped down onto one knee before lunging forward and lifting Ricky off the ground and body slamming him hard into the ground. She wasted no time climbing on top of him and raining down punch after punch. Blake couldn't tell you how many punches she landed that day. All the anger she felt for Santana, Maribel, Rigo, Carlos, and Izzy fueled her fists._

 _She briefly remembers hearing Santana scream for someone to stop her before she kills him. Blake would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about how easy it would be to just end his life, but fate had decided it wasn't his time. Blake was tackled off of Ricky by Dave who took a couple of punches himself, before he was able to restrain Blake._

 _"Blake...Calm down... Santana needs you... We saved them... Stop Blake... Come on Little Bear... Focus..." Dave stated as he held a struggling Blake in his arms. After a few moments he felt Blake go slack and her body start to tremble. Santana had finally managed to slip past Brittany and Rachel and made her way over to Blake and Dave._

 _"Querida, you have to let me take a look," Santana stated as calmly as she could._

 _"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I couldn't stop... God... I'm so sorry." Blake mumbled repeatedly._

 _Right as Santana went to respond a police car pulled into the driveway followed by an ambulance. Blaine had called the police as soon as Rachel, Blake, and Dave took off towards the Lopez house. They called for an ambulance once they saw the injuries on Carlos' body. Officer Novak made her way over to them slowly while her partner checked on Ricky who wasn't moving._

 _"Tell me what happened." Officer Novak stated. Blake continued to mumble as she cried. Dave explained what happened as best as he could while Santana tried to get Blake to let her check her out. Maribel and Rigo were checked out by the EMT's and didn't need to take a trip to the hospital._

 _Ricky was taken to the hospital and suffered multiple injuries to his face. He was charged with child abuse, domestic violence, domestic abuse, and assault with a deadly weapon. He was convicted by a judge and is now serving a 30 year sentence. The entire family sat in the room that Carlos was currently in waiting on the doctor. Blake had finally snapped out of her little trance, but refused to let the EMT check her over. She gave her statement to Officer Novak once they made it to the hospital. Of course she wasn't charged with anything seeing as she was defending herself._

 _"Hey Dr. Lopez so we have the X-ray results for your daughter," the doctor began to say._

 _"My son." Maribel corrected him. She knew her ex-husband would be going away for a long time. She had no reason to be afraid of what he would or could do anymore. The doctor eyed Maribel for a few moments before nodding._

 _"Your son, umm..." the doctor began again._

 _"Carlos, his name is Carlos," Rachel stated firmly._

 _"Alright well Carlos here has a few broken ribs, we couldn't get a x-ray on his face due to the swelling, he also has a broken arm. Other then that he will make a full recovery. I'll make sure the nurse changes his papers so that no one will make the same mistake I had. You're a tough young man. You'll be good as new in no time." the doctor said addressing Carlos at the end. Despite everything that had happened he still smiled because, he was finally being recgonized for who he really was. It wasn't long before Maribel was given full custody and a restraining order was placed on not only Ricky but, Alma as well, and the Lopez Clan were living in their new house in New York._

 _(End Flashback)_

"Where are my grand-babies?" Maribel asked.

"They're in the living room watching Despicable Me." Brittany answered. Maribel and Izzy quickly made their way into the living room. The others laughed.

"Where's San and Blake? I have to show them this." Rigo stated as he pulled out his driver's permit.

"Yeah, now you can drive me around on my dates." Carlos replied with a smirk. It was true Carlos was sort of a ladies' man. Blake and Rachel take credit for that. It was weird to think that the little one's are not so little any more and they have different little one's now. Rigo was almost as tall as Brittany and even had a little mustache. He honestly looked like an older version of Carlos and both looked like how you would picture Santana if she were a boy. Both were muscular due to training in martial arts. No one wanted them to ever feel helpless like they had that day again. Izzy had grown as well, but you could tell that she was going to be even shorter then Santana. She was a spitting image of Maribel and it was kind of scary. It had been a rough ride for the Lopez Clan at first, but that was the past and now things are going great.

 **A/N: Alright so this is going to be the last chapter of real angst for awhile. The next few chapters are going to be some serious fluff.**

 **Next time: Cassie and Shelby and their son along with Sue and Emma and their daughters show up along with a surprise guest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright sorry for the long ass wait but I've had a pretty emotional few days. Exes suck that's all I'm going to say on that. Anyways I recieved a few private messages that my writing was good but block and the story was a little hard to read. I'm guessing that means I need to space out things more so I have. I hope this is easier. Thank you all so much for your patience. Thank you for following, reading, favoriting, and reviewing. Honestly reading your reviews and even the private messages I have gotten have lifted my spirits when I needed them to so thank you. I hope you guys enjoy these next two chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Blake and the kids minus Beth of course. That sounded bad but you get what I mean.**

 **Big thank you to Born To Be A Writer121 for being my beta and going back over these.**

 **Anything underlined is said in sign language.**

 **Chapter 3**

Cassie and Shelby along with their now youngest son Drew were the next to show up to the house. The little boy honestly looked like the little kid from The Andy Griffith Show. Everyone was convinced that he had to be a doppelganger. Drew had come into their life two years ago when he was only eight years old. Although he wasn't officially adopted until about 5 months ago. Everyone was ecstatic to have the little boy become part of their family. He seemed to fit right in.

 _(Flashback to two years ago)_

 _Cassie and Shelby where at Central Park with their grandchildren feeding the ducks. Little Calum was asleep in his stroller next to them. They were positive the twins would be next to fall asleep seeing as they were no longer actively feeding the ducks just watching their older sister, cousin, and another little boy do it. They had been there for about two hours and the sun would be setting soon. They wanted to take the kids to go get ice cream before going home. Cassie and Shelby knew they shouldn't give the kids dessert before dinner but they had been so good all day long and they deserved a reward. Plus they are their grandchildren and they're allowed to give them things and do things for them. Shelby looked over at the kids._

 _"That little boy has been playing with them this whole time and I haven't seen a parent looking for him or anything," She stated._

 _"What!" Cassie asked as she looked up from her phone. Blake was playing in Florida and Cassie was tracking the game on her phone._

 _At the same time reviewing dance steps that Brittany had asked her to look at. Brittany was putting the final touches on Mercedes' dance numbers for her world tour. It would be Mercedes first world tour and everyone was excited about it and for her. It was already sold out in several places including Madison Square Garden. Shelby rolled her eyes..._

 _"That little boy playing with our grandchildren. No one has come looking for him or anything." she stated. Cassie looked over and sure enough the little boy that was there earlier was still there._

 _"Huh that's strange, we need to go if we want to get to the ice cream parlor and then dinner on the table anytime soon." Cassie stated getting a frown and nod from Shelby. Shelby just had this feeling that something wasn't right here._

 _"Alright minions let's go!" Cassie shouted. Beth and Haley grabbed the twins' hands and pulled them over to their grandma's._

 _"The Nana can Drew come with us?" Beth asked._

 _"I don't know sweetie wouldn't Drew's parents be worried if we just took him. I'm sure his mommy is looking for him." Shelby answered. Beth started calling Shelby Nana and Blake would call her The Nana and Beth picked up on it and when Haley started talking it was the same story._

 _"Drew no mommy." Haley stated._

 _"Haley that was suppose to be a secret." Beth whispered yelled at her little sister. Cassie and Shelby shared a look before Cassie nodded at Shelby to go ahead. As Shelby walked away Cassie knelt in front of her grandchildren._

 _"_ _Don't be mad at Haley Beth if Drew doesn't have a mommy then we need to find his daddy. You did the right thing Hales. By telling us then we can help Drew and you guys want to help Drew right,"_ _Cassie asked getting a nod from her grandchildren._

 _"_ _Drew no daddy,"_ _R.J. stated after a few moments._

 _"Thank you, baby boy,"_ _Cassie replied getting a shy smile in return._

 _Everyone had become fluent in sign language pretty quickly sometimes only signing to one another so that they would always be able to talk with R,J and he wouldn't be uncomfortable signing in front of others. Shelby slowly approached the little boy whose back was facing her._

 _"Hey Drew, I'm Shelby and those are my grandchildren you have been playing with. They really want you to come with us and eat some ice cream. Where's your mom so we can see if that's o.k" she asked. Drew turned to face Shelby when she first called out his name and introduced herself, but he seemed to be quickly looking for a way to get away from her. It wasn't until then that Shelby noticed how tattered and dirty the little boy's clothing looked. "_

 _She's... At... Home." Drew stuttered out and Shelby knew it was a lie. He was refusing to look up at her and she could see his breathing patterns quicken._

 _"O.k. what about your dad is he around?" Shelby asked._

 _"Umm... it's just umm... me and my mom," Drew replied._

 _"O.k. well do you want to go get ice cream and then we can take you home?" Shelby asked. The little boy stood there for a few moments before slowly nodding his head and following Shelby back over to the others. Shelby and Cassie watched Drew while they were at the ice cream parlor._

 _The little boy ate all of his jumbo ice cream and the rest of the twins ice cream as well. They decided to go to an all you can eat pizza place after that for dinner. Where they watched the little boy eat more pizza then even they could. It was like he hadn't eaten in days and just couldn't stop himself. Of course all of that food put him to sleep as soon as he was seated in the mini van. The women had no idea what to do, so they took him home with them. It wasn't until the next morning when the security guard called, because Drew had been trying to sneak off that they learned the truth about the little boy's life._

 _He had been living on the streets with his mom since he was two. They got separated two years ago and he has been alone every since. Hearing how this little boy had been on the streets alone for two years and surviving was astonishing and they couldn't help, but want to take away his struggles. No child should ever have to worry about where they are going to sleep or get their next meal._

 _They immediately started searching for his mom, but only came up with dead ends. The woman had disappeared and they feared the worst. Drew didn't even know his last name and the police had absolutely nothing to go on as far as finding his family. They had put up pictures all over New York and the news and no one came forward. Drew was placed in the care of Shelby and Cassie at their request while they searched for his family. After a year of searching and no one coming forward to claim the little boy Cassie and Shelby were named his guardians. Drew became the first July-Corcoran._

 _(End Flashback)_

"Hey mamas and Drew," everyone greeted the trio as they walked into the kitchen.

"They're in the living room with Maribel and Izzy," Brittany answered noticing Shelby and Drew looking around. Both nodded and hugged everyone before making their way into the living room where they kids were.

"The Nana and Drew," was shouted from the occupants of the living room. Everyone in the kitchen laughed.

"Where's Blake and San?" Cassie asked as she took a seat at the table with the others.

"Upstairs." Blaine answered.

"Actually, we're right here... Hey mom." Blake stated as she pulled her mom into a hug. Blaine, Dave, and Brittany smirked at the much calmer demeanor of Blake. She noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Hey boys." she greeted as she pulled two of her younger brother's in a hug before taking a seat at the table as well. Santana had entered soon after, greeted, and hugged everyone before taking a seat in Blake's lap.

"Where's Mama C and Drew?" Santana asked. At that moment they heard Shelby start singing along to Frozen and knew they were in the living room watching the movie with the kids. You would think that they would be tired of that movie, but it had become a favorite for all the kids.

"So what's the game plan for today?" Cassie asked.

"Well, the ESPN crew will come and set up. I'll do an interview with Jalen Rose. He will probably want to talk with you, San, Buzz if she's here, and a few others, but we won't know until then. Then the cameras will just be around and we're suppose to act normal while watching the draft to see if I get drafted." Blake explained getting nods from the others. This hadn't been the first time they had been interviewed to talk about Blake. After she won her second NCAA title with NYU, ESPN did a little 30 minute special about her. Nothing like they were going to be doing today but it was close.

"The others should be getting here soon right?" Blake asked.

"Rachel's flight was delayed, but she should be here, before the draft starts." Brittany added.

"Mercedes is still on tour and Sam is with her, but I talked to her last night and they want to skype with us so that they can be with us. Marley is still on vacation with her mystery girl, Lucy, but everyone else should be here." Blaine stated getting nods from the others. Marley and Gabby broke up the summer after graduating from high school. Marley was headed to New York in persuit of becoming a lawyer whereas Gabby wanted to travel the world. They realized that even though they loved each other, life was taking them in different directions. It was a mutual breakup and they are still friends today and both dating different people. Marley met Lucy last year and the gang has yet to meet her, but she makes Marley happy and that's what matters. They were hoping to get to met her at the twin's birthday party.

"Alright, well I'm going to get the grill going and food cooking. Are we letting the kids swim in the pool or do I need to make sure the gate is locked." Blake asked.

"I thought they had to look nice today, it's why they are all so dressed up!" Santana asked.

"They're faces won't be shown so I don't think it matters," Blake responded. It was something that they had all decided on after Rachel had her first big show on Broadway. They didn't want their children's identity known until Kitty was found. They did the best they could to keep them out of the tabloids as much as possible.

"That makes sense, but I got them all up and dressed and you know how much of a struggle that is." Santana grumbled.

"Then we won't let them in the pool mi amore. I just wanted to give them something to do while I'm doing the interview," Blake responded.

"No, you're right... Cassie can...," Santana turned asked but the woman, Carlos, and Rigo were already moving toward the living room where the kids were.

"Alright, minions we need to get you all in your bathing suits. Mini B, Thing 1, and Thing 2 come with me. Maribel you take Hales and Cully over to Brittany's and get them changed. Shel you take Drew, Izzy, and I'm sure the boys will follow as well." everyone in the kitchen heard Cassie shout out orders and people begun to do as they were instructed.

The girls were more the happy about having their moms around to help them with the kids. They loved that their moms had such great relationships with their grandchildren seeing as none of them had relationships with theirs. Santana was the only one who knew what it was like to have grandparents and her grandmother had shunned her. The three women along with the Berry men were always available when needed and absolutely loved spoiling their grandchildren.

"Alright Brother Bear, you and I need to go prep the grill, Babe you start on the food, Gel B set up the pool make sure the deep side is covered and locked, and Leggy B you just sit there and look beautiful," Blake stated.

"You and your mother are bossy and I'm not invalid. I can help." Brittany huffed out. Blake was almost as bad as Rachel when it came to not letting their pregnant wives or sisters do anything.

"You can help San with the food but no lifting anything. I'll take the bossy comment as a compliment." Blake stated getting a slap in the arm from Santana. Everyone nodded before setting out to do their given task. It wasn't long before the kids were in the pool along with Rigo, Carlos, Izzy, Cassie, Shelby, and Maribel. The girls had the pool split so that one part of the pool increased from the steps to a 3 feet drop while the other side had a 10 foot drop for anyone who could swim. The others were sitting in the kitchen area where Blake and Dave were grilling. It wasn't long before two little blurs ran past them followed closely by a head of red hair. Sue walked into the backyard laughing at her daughter's excitement and her wife's worry.

"Hey Sue," everyone greeted the former Cheerios coach.

"Hey guys." she greeted in return.

 _(Flashback to two years ago)_

 _"So I've been holding this in for a year now ,but I told you so." Emma stated as she took a seat on the couch next to Sue._

 _"What?" Sue asked as she turned to look at Emma before going back to watch their two dogs playing in the backyard._

 _"You were worried about moving to New York. You didn't think you could coach on a collegiate level and you didn't think we would like living in the city. Well guess we technically don't live in the city but nonetheless. I told you that you would be an amazing coach no matter what it was that you were coaching and that we'd be surrounded by our family and love it. So, I told you so," Emma explained with a huge smile on her face._

 _During Santana's freshmen year at NYU she was named the first ever freshmen cheer-leading captain due to a performance during a placement audition and her display of leadership skills. She had no problem correcting other cheerleaders on their stances and helping them improve. Santana ran things a lot like she did when she was the captain of the Cheerios. That year the NYU cheer-leading squad placed second at National's for the first time in a long time. Once the athletics director found out that it was Santana who led them to that win he knew he had to find the person who taught Santana everything she knew and hire them._

 _It wasn't long before he was contacting Sue Sylvester with an offer to take over as head coach for the NYU squad. In all honesty the athletics director couldn't believe that Sue hadn't been pursued by any colleges before. The woman had won more titles then most cheer-leading coaches dream of winning. Of course her methods were a little outrageous, but the results she got were worth it in his opinion. It took several months of asking not only from the athletics director, but the others as well before Sue finally agreed to give it a year. If she didn't like it then she could leave and go back to coaching her beloved Cheerios._

 _They moved into an apartment on campus before moving to one of the houses' that was built in the gated community. They lived next door to Puck and his wife and across from Tina and Mike. Sue chuckled before pulling her wife onto her lap and kissing her._

 _"You did tell me I won't deny it. You also told me that once we were settled we'd start a family and I think we're pretty settled don't do?" Sue asked. Emma's face broke into a huge smile. She's been wanting to have a family with Sue for the longest and they were finally going to try and start one. It was decided that they would both undergo IVF in hopes that at least one of them would get pregnant._

 _They decided to carry one another's egg and have the same donor so that their children would be blood related siblings. It had been almost a month and a half since the first treatment and both women were starting to lose hope. They had taken at least three pregnancy tests each and all three came back negative._

 _"Emma I don't want to take another damn test. So, what... we can get our hopes up and they be crushed again. No thank you. The treatment didn't take we're try again in a couple of months." Sue shouted._

 _"False negatives happen. Brittany said she took almost 8 pregnancy tests before she got a positive answer. Sue," Emma began to say._

 _"No. I'm not doing it if you want to continue to destroy your hopes and cry yourself to sleep tonight then by all means go ahead, but don't expect me to be there when I told it was going to happen!" Sue snapped. Sue hadn't meant to snap at Emma it's just she really wanted to start a family with Emma and the negative results were starting to really get to her. On top of losing Santana and two other cheerleaders from the squad and her hormones going crazy at the moment it was a lot._

 _"Fine, if you didn't want a family with me, then you should have told me before I went through all of this. I just want a family. Our own little family with you so bad. I'm sorry that I care so damn much!" Emma shouted before running upstairs and slamming the door. Sue huffed and sank down onto the couch._

 _"That could have gone better huh?" she asked her dogs who both looked at her before hopping off the couch and padding up the stairs._

 _"Hey I'm the one who convinced her to get you two yet you take her side," Sue called after her dogs._

 _"I'm arguing with my dogs now. What is wrong with me?" Sue mused to herself. She sat staring at the pregnancy test that Emma had left on the table for about 10 minutes before giving in and going to take it. She waited the allotted time before checking and she had to wipe her eyes several times and pinch herself as she stared down at the two pink lines. She was pregnant they were going to have a baby. As she run out of the downstairs bathroom she found Emma sitting on the couch._

 _"I'm pregnant!" Sue shouted as she ran over to her wife._

 _Emma looked up at her wife and started laughing uncontrollably before handing a positive pregnancy stick to Sue as well. They were both pregnant at the same time. Things had gone better then they had thought. It was a tough pregnancy for both women. Neither were young and there were a few complications. Sue had to be put on bed rest during her third trimester. She was not a happy camper about that. Their hormones caused several fights and even led to a brief two day split up but all that was forgotten the moment their waters broke. It seemed that not only would they be pregnant together but going through labor together._

 _Dr. Ken the same doctor who had delivered Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, and Tina's babies also delivered Sue and Emma's little girls. She was able to pull some strings and get the women in the same hospital room so that they could be together during labor and delivery. Shelby and Cassie were the only two in the room with them, but the rest of their family sat out in the hallway waiting. Katie Jean Sylvester and Zoe Michelle Sylvester were born two hours apart. Both were healthy and Sue and Emma couldn't have been happier. They hadn't planned on both being pregnant, but it was a very welcomed surprise._

 _(End Flashback)_

"Cassie texted us about the pool being opened and the girls wouldn't stop bouncing around in excitement. They practically drug us here." Sue stated getting laughs from everyone. Katie or Bug as the kids called her and Zoe or Zozo could pass as twins. They both had bright chocolate brown eyes, a cute little button nose, and the same permanent pout on their lips. The differences came in height, build, and hair color. Katie had Emma's red hair and her cheeks were covered in freckles, she is short for her age standing a few inches shorter then Calum even though they were the same age, and she was underweight for age. It was partially because of the complications Sue went through when pregnant with her and the fact that Katie preferred to eat candy and junk food over actual food whereas her sister had no problem eating actual food and would be caught taking food from Katie's plate at times. Zozo was a strawberry blonde with no freckles, she was tall for her age almost the same height as the twins even though they were older then she was. Both little girls had bubbly personalities and were full of energy all the time. Which was a huge difference from Sue's serious demeanor and Emma's calm one. Those two alone were a force, but add the other kids and let's just say that the gang had their hands full.

"Boys don't," Puck shouted as he walked into the backyard.

"Jump into the pool with your clothes on," he finished, but it was to his sons had jumped into the pool and they're clothes completely soaked. Luckily Rigo and Carlos were there to keep them from sinking completely underwater. Puck followed by a pregnant Lauren walked into the backyard. Everyone greeted who made their way over to the table and took seats. Puck and Lauren had three children, Noah Jr. who is 3 years old and their twins Robbie Blake and Randy Samuel who are 2 years old. Lauren was due in a couple of weeks with their fourth child and they were hoping for a little girl this time.

"Uncle Puck, Auntie Lauren." Beth greeted both adults.

"Hey Mini B, I would hug you, but you're all wet from the pool." Puck stated.

"Sup shorty?" Lauren greeted.

"Uncle Puck are we still on for guitar lessons on Saturday. We can do it before the twins birthday." She paused and moved closer to Puck to whisper into his ear.

"I have a song I want to sing for the twins, but I need to get the chords down better." she whispered.

"No, problem you can come over two hours before the party and we'll get it squared away. I can even play with you if you want." Puck stated getting a beaming smile and nod from Beth.

Beth knew that she could have taken lesson's from her mama and majka but Puck had gotten her her first guitar last year and it was just their thing. They had a strong relationship and Beth absolutely loved having him around. Puck's relationship with Beth strengthened once she learned that he was her biological father. That was also the day that everyone learned who the mystery gift giver was. This person left a gift every year up until they were caught.

 _(Flashback to a year ago)_

 _It was two days before Beth's fifth birthday and everything was ready to go as far as the party planning goes. Rachel and Blake were at the record label working with a new artist on his album that was set to be released in a few months. They had been working at it for a couple of hours when Rachel realized that she didn't have a her phone with her. She needed to send a text out so she went in search of her phone. She had checked her office and was almost to her car to search there when she noticed someone standing next to her car with a box in their hand._

 _"Hey what are you doing?" Rachel yelled. How this person even got into the parking garage past security was something she'd have to figure out._

 _No one, but employees and artist should have been able to get into this garage. The person looked up and Rachel froze in her tracks. Standing in front of her was Judy Fabray, Quinn's mom._

 _"Judy... I mean Mrs. Fabray," Rachel called out. "_

 _Umm.. hi Rachel. It's uh Mrs. Holiday now. I umm... just wanted to leave this for Beth I know her birthday is coming up," Judy stuttered out. She had been leaving gifts for Beth since the little girl turned one and she was bound to get caught sooner or later._

 _"What are you doing here? How do you know I have Beth? Where's Quinn? You're the mystery gift giver." Rachel rambled off._

 _"I'm just here to leave this gift. It's easier to leave it here then trying to get past the security for your gated community. I know you have Beth because my wife use to be your nanny. I actually have no idea where Quinn is. I had divorced Russell after Quinn had given birth. He had been cheating on me with several of his secretaries and a few members of our church. One of them became pregnant and told me the truth because she wanted to be with Russell so I divorced him. I got the house and had asked Quinn to move in with me. I went to visit her sister Frannie in California and Quinn was suppose to be moving in while I was away. When I came back she and Beth were gone and Russell had packed up all of my things and sold the house. How he was able to do that I will never know. I am the mystery gift giver. I had started seeing Holly shortly after Quinn disappeared. We dated in college before my parents set me up with Russell and I married him. Holly would always talk about this family she worked for. Then when umm.. Blake I think her name is, was in that accident and you all had to go to court for custody of Beth she told me the story. I put two and two together. Holly told me about how happy you all were and how happy she was so I didn't come forward. Not that the courts would have found me anyway I had gone back to my maiden name at the time. I wanted to be there, but wasn't sure if you all would let me so I left gifts for her hoping that one day when she was older she'd want to come find me." Judy replied honestly. It was the truth. One day Quinn was there and then she wasn't. Judy had tried to find her and find Russell but both seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth. Rachel stood stunned. She never expected to come face to face with one of Quinn's parents or that said parent would even care about Beth. They had kicked Quinn out. Well Russell had kicked her out but Judy had let him. Rachel just couldn't understand that being a mother herself now._

 _"I don't know what to say." Rachel replied._

 _"I don't expect you to say anything dear. I just want to make sure that Beth gets this gift." Judy stated handing over the small box. Rachel opened it and inside the box was a old teddy bear, a doll, and a pair of children size pom poms._

 _"Those were Quinn's when she was little. I had a lot of stuff from her and Frannie's childhood placed into storage. Russell only wanted new things in the house and would make me get rid of old things. I wanted to save things for when the girls had children of their own. So I purchased a storage facility without his knowledge and keep all of their old things there." Judy explained. Rachel nodded her head. She was still trying to wrap her brain around Judy Fabray... umm Holiday standing in front of her._

 _Rachel knew that she should talk to the others before making this decision but the woman clearly wanted to know Beth and they could do a trial and error type of thing._

 _"Umm we're hosting a party at the Jumping Frogs. I'll probably get grief from the others for inviting you, but would you like to come and meet her. Not as her grandmother because she already has three of those but a friend of the family?" Rachel asked. It was Judy's turn to be floored. She hadn't expected to ever meet Beth until she was much older._

 _"I would love that but what about the others. I don't think Santana and Brittany will be to happy to see me after what I did to Quinn." Judy replied after several moments of gaping at Rachel._

 _"Let me handle them. The party starts at 3. I'll give her this so that you can bring a real gift if you want but you don't have to." Rachel quickly corrected._

 _"I'll bring Holly who has missed you all greatly and I'm sure she'll want to bring a gift." Judy replied with a smile._

 _"We miss her as well. We were actually looking for a nanny for the kids seeing as the daycare they are currently in isn't worth a damn. So if you have her number..." Rachel trailed off. Judy quickly grabbed her phone and gave Rachel Holly's number. They chatted for a few more minutes before saying their goodbyes but not before exchanged information themselves. That night after dinner the children were watching a movie while the women were sitting in the kitchen. Rachel decided to bring up Holly and her encounter with Judy._

 _"Wait so you just invited her without asking us first?" Brittany asked._

 _"Look I know we are all her parents and we all are suppose to make decisions when it comes to her together but..." Rachel paused and took a deep breathe._

 _"She was the one leaving the gifts. She tracked us down just, so that she could hopefully build a relationship with Beth through the gifts she left. She divorced Russell and was letting Quinn move in with her to help her with Beth, because she knew Quinn was struggling then Quinn just disappeared. I'm not saying we welcome her with open arms, but I don't want Beth to find out one day that her biological grandmother wanted a relationship and we kept that from her." Rachel stated._

 _"She doesn't need a relationship with her biological grandmother. She has three grandmas and two grandpas that love her." Santana stated firmly._

 _"Who are we to say that she doesn't?" Rachel replied._

 _"Her mothers that who we are. Our job is to protect her. Judy wasn't the one to kick Quinn out, but she let Russell kick her out. Quinn never mentioned Judy letting her move back in. How do we know if she's even telling the truth." Brittany snapped. Rachel flinched and looked at Blake for a little help. Blake hadn't said anything._

 _"Beth doesn't even know that she's adopted. What are we suppose to tell her about Judy. You think she's not going to notice the resemblance between them." Santana stated._

 _"I know that you aren't my real mommies." Beth stated from the doorway. All four women's heads snapped in the direction of their daughter neither of them had even realized that Beth had been standing there._

 _"What mija?" Santana asked._

 _"I know I didn't come from you or moer's tummy," Beth restated. "_

 _How?" Blake asked. Beth ran out of the room before returning and holding what women knew was the photo album that held the pictures of Quinn with Beth._

 _"Don't be mad at Rigo, but I found these photos when I was trying to find photos from when I was born. There are photos of Hales, Cully, and the twins up, but none of me and I wanted to find them. I also started to notice how the twins looked just like mami and majka and Hales and Cully look like mama and moer, but I don't look like any of you. So, I went looking for answers when I came across this hidden in a book of photos in mama's office. I was going to put it back, but Rigo walked in and saw me with it. I lied and said that you told me about the photos, but I didn't understand and asked if he could explain. He explained that this lady is my birth mother kinda like Drew has a different mommy, but gamma and the nana are his mommies. He said that this lady gave me to you, because she couldn't take care of me. I didn't bring it up, because I didn't want to upset you guys and make you think that I wanted her to be my mommy." Beth confessed starting to tear up thinking she had upset her moms._

 _"Mini B come here," Blake stated. Beth made her way over to her majka and was pulled up onto her lap. "_

 _Baby girl we aren't upset. We're just surprised. We're also not mad at Rigo, because you lied to him. Which is not o.k. and we'll talk about that more later. We forget how curious about things you are and how smart you are that you pick up on things easier then most kids. We should have known that you'd go searching for answers on your own. However, Rigo should have told us about the conversation and you should have come to us. Now I'm guessing you asked him to keep it a secret, because you didn't want to upset us and he listened," Blake stated getting a nod from Beth._

 _"Sweetheart, we wanted to wait until you were older and we had more answers before we told you. We're sorry if we made it seem like it was this huge secret and that you felt like you couldn't come talk to us about it." Brittany added._

 _"I'm sorry for not talking to you, but I was afraid you'd think I wanted to go back to her, but I don't. I love my family. I love having all of you be my moms even though you make me eat vegetables and won't let me eat ice cream all the time. I even love Hales and the twins even though they touch my things without my permission." Beth replied. The women all laughed._

 _"Mija, do you want to know about your birth mother and father?" Santana asked getting a shrug from Beth in return. The four women shared a look._

 _"You won't hurt our feelings if you do. We know you love us. You won't hurt our feelings by wanting to know more about your birth parents." Rachel stated with nods from the others. Beth slowly nodded her head. She wanted to know about the woman that had given her up and why. She knew her mothers loved her and would always be there for her but she wanted to know who her real parents were._

 _"Before we tell you about your birth mother. There is someone who wants to met you. You know how every birthday you get gifts, but we could never figure out who they were from?" Rachel asked getting a nod._

 _"Well her name is Judy and she is Quinn.. your birth mother's mommy. She wants to meet you. If you say no then I'll call her and tell her not to come, but she can tell you more about Quinn then we can." Rachel stated._

 _"Can I think about it?" Beth asked._

 _"Of course you can baby girl but you only have a few days to think about it." Blake replied. That night Beth learned about her birth parents. She learned that her Uncle Puck was actually her birth father. Beth's relationship with Puck strengthen that night because her moms explained to her that it was a tough decision for her uncle to make, but he did it for her._

 _If her Uncle Puck hadn't given her to her mommies then she wouldn't have any of her siblings or her grandparents. She wouldn't have her family and she was grateful for that. She didn't need him as a dad, because she was happy with her four moms, but having him be apart of her life even after not being able to take care of her himself meant a lot to her. Beth wished that Quinn was around as well not because she wanted her as a mom, but it would be awesome to have her in her life and to thank her for giving her to her mommies. She wanted to know the people she got her looks and some of her traits from._

 _Beth decided and got to met Judy at her birthday party. She instantly noticed the similar features between the two of them. She informed Judy that she didn't need her as a grandma but would like to be friends and a friendship was formed. Brittany, Santana, and even Puck did not like the fact that Judy was there but wasn't outright hostile to the woman. She was there by Beth's request, it was her party and they wouldn't ruin it no matter what. It wasn't soon after that that Holly took the job working as nannies for the gang. The kids were a lot for one person to handle so after much deliberation Judy was hired and Sheila St. James were hired as well. Both were the only women that Holly trusted to help her and much to the dismay of some the kids bonded with all three women. They couldn't deny that Judy was amazing with the kids and that they absolutely loved her. The three nannies would watch all of the kids at the big house during the day while the parents were at work._

 _(End Flashback)_

"We're not late to the party are we?" came from the gate of the backyard. \

"Nanny Holly, Nanny Judy!" was shouted by all of the kids.

"Hey we weren't sure if you'd be here?" Santana stated.

"We... well... I wasn't sure if I was wanted he.," Judy confessed. Brittany, Santana, and Puck felt a little bad about that because they knew they hadn't been the nicest to Judy at all. Brittany and Santana never really talked to her, letting Blake and Rachel interact with the woman while ignoring her presence.

"Judy can you help us with something inside?" Brittany asked getting a nod from the woman. Both women along with Santana made their way inside of the house. The walked into the living room to get privacy.

"Look we owe you an apology. We haven't been the easiest people to get along with nor have we been as forgiving toward you as we have others." Brittany began.

"It's just that we're trying to protect Beth as best we can. We didn't believe that you wanted to get to know her because. as far as we knew you didn't even know she existed. You walked out on your own daughter's life who's the say you won't do the same to Beth. We judged you by your past when you clearly are not the same Judy that we knew growing up. We're sorry for that. We should be giving you a chance like we are Puck. You are Beth's biological grandmother and she loves having you in her life and we should accept that. As much as we wouldn't like it but if Quinn showed up and Beth wanted her around then we'd let her be around because we'd give that little girl anything she wanted to keep her happy." Santana added.

"You not only do a great job with Beth but the other children love you as well. Don't tell Holly or Sheila, but I think you may be the favorite nanny." Brittany finished.

Judy sat with tears in her eyes. She always knew that the demons of her past would come back to haunt her. Judy knows she was a terrible mother to her children and she let them both down. When her oldest daughter Frannie graduated high school she went to college across the country and never came to visit. Then when Quinn got pregnant she let Russell kick her out. She was so terrified of Russell that she just sat there. She let that vile man destroy both of their daughter's lives and now she didn't have a relationship with either. Frannie refused to talk to her because Quinn was missing and she blames Judy. She doesn't blame either girl seeing her as that same weak scared Judy versus the one she is now. There were still days she'd look in the mirror and see that Judy and get so angry at herself for becoming that. She got upset because she let Russell control everything and take so much from her.

"I don't blame you for feeling the way you did. If the roles were reverse I would have acted the same way as you two. You two along with Blake and Rachel have so much love for her and I just want to add to that. I know biologically I'm her grandmother, but other then that I'm just her nanny. I'm just grateful that I get to be apart of her life in any capacity. I don't want you two to go easy on me. I need to earn your trust and earn your forgiveness. Just like I need to earn Beth's. She doesn't know it, but I wronged her in a great way. If anything had happened to Quinn whilst she was pregnant it would have been my fault, because I let that man kick her out. I let that asshole kick my pregnant teenage daughter out and I just set there. God I don't deserve to be here," Judy stated as she begun to cry. Brittany and Santana sat on either side of her. Santana took a hand in her own and Brittany wrapped an arm around the older women both comforting her until she calmed down. They talked inside for a little longer before heading back outside just as the other were beginning to arrive. Tina and Mike with their three year old son, Kyle, were the first to show up followed soon after by Artie and a pregnant Areeya. Sugar with her girlfriend of three years ,Harmony, were the last of the gang to show up. Harmony was a cheerleader on the squad with Santana and happened to be a business major like Blake. Harmony and Blake seemed to always be partnered or grouped together in their business classes. When you were one and two in your class it was bound to happen. Harmony beat Blake by .003 of a percent to take the top spot upon graduation. Harmony had taken over the captain position once Santana found out she was pregnant. She also helped keep girls off of Blake. It wasn't until junior year when Sugar and Harmony started dating that she became apart of the gang. There was no denying how happy Harmony made Sugar when they weren't fighting that is. Rick and his wife live in Canada where he plays hockey in the minor leagues. He was getting ready to try out for the majors and couldn't make it, but had called to wish Blake good luck. Gabby is currently building huts in Africa or somewhere. She would call every few months or so and let them know where she was but no one expected to hear from her. You don't go through what they went through back in high school and not keep in touch.

It was three o'clock when the doorbell rang and the ESPN camera crew and Jalen Rose showed up at the house. ESPN wanted to shoot footage off all the top prospects for the draft and seeing as Blake was choosing to stay at home with her family versus being at the actual draft they needed to send someone to her house. They were quickly set up and Blake was sitting in her living room with Jalen Rose to do a pre-draft interview.

"Alright so we don't want you to look at the cameras. We want you to look straight ahead at Jalen here o.k.?" the camera guy instructed getting a nod from Blake.

"We have the list of questions we aren't allowed to ask which includes direct questions about your children, your biological father, or what happened with the hit and run case. Is there anything else?" the producer of the segment asked.

"Not that I can think of." Blake responded.

"Alright Jalen the cameras rolling start whenever you're ready." the producer stated.

"You ready?" Jalen asked getting a nod from Blake.

"Man it's good to be sitting down with you again." Jalen stated.

"You know I love talking with you. I remember the first time was my sophomore year after we won I got to sit down and talk with you and I fan-girled for about 30 minutes before you could even ask me a question." Blake responded getting a laugh out of Jalen.

"Yeah that's true. You said you loved The Fab Five and my career in the NBA." He stated after a few moments.

"How can you not like The Fab Five?" Blake countered.

"Some people don't." Jalen retorted.

"True and they just don't see the awesomeness that was five guys coming together like a true team and five guys who are kinda the reason basketball is what it is today," Blake replied.

"You got me all off topic we're suppose to be talking about you not me." Jalen stated before he and Blake started laughing.

"So, Blake July-Lopez 5'11 point guard from NYU and arguably one of the best basketball players in the country. Man I have to say I'm a huge fan of yours." Jalen stated.

"So you've told me." Blake retorted with a smile.

"Man I remember the first time I heard about you. You were still in high school. I had a friend and your team played his son... Ya'll kicked their ass. He called me that night... Woke me up in the middle of the night to make sure I got the email he sent and it had a video of you playing. This man didn't even record his own son playing, because he was so focused on you. I came into work the next day and made sure they played clips from that film and I told people to be on the look for you, because you were going to be something big then it was announced about you getting that scholarship to NYU and I was a little sad, because you know Michigan is where my heart is. In your first game you scored 40 points, had 14 assists, and 4 steals. That night I said I'd bet a million dollars she's going to be the first women in the NBA you just watch." Jalen stated.

"I remember that. I celebrated for like 15 minutes just dancing around the house, because Jalen Rose noticed me. To be honest I don't even remember that game it was all just a big blur to me. I hope someone's drafts me, so you don't lose your money" Blake commented getting a chuckle out Jalen.

"I bet let me give you ya stats just to remember the people what you are capable of. In your college career you averaged 30 points, 13 assists, 7 steals, and 3 rebounds a game." Jalen stated. Blake smiled and nodded.

"Man those are some impressive numbers what's your secret?" Jalen asked.

"Do magicians tell you how they do their tricks?" Blake asked in return getting a laugh out of Jalen and the others.

"So, man how you feeling right now?" Jalen asked.

"I feel good, a little nervous, but good." Blake answered honestly.

"I bet, I was beyond nervous when I but my name is the draft. So, you know I gotta ask this, but why the NBA. Why not the WNBA. Wouldn't you get less grief if you played in the WNBA?" the Jalen asked. Blake chuckled,

"Yeah I knew this question was coming just didn't expect you to ask it so soon." Blake replied.

"You know me... I gotta ask the hard stuff first." Jalen countered.

"I bet Monea Davis is getting the same question. Why not softball instead of baseball. The answer for me is simple the NBA is a bigger stage. If I'm drafted into the NBA it will set a tone for all women in sports along with showing people who are like me that they can do anything they put their minds to. Women's sports aren't as respected as men's. Besides ESPN who shows the WNBA FInals. What is Lisa Leslie doing right now. Most people won't be able to answer that, but they can tell you what Michael Jordan, Dennis Rodman, or Reggie Miller are doing. Men's sports are for some reason considered better then women's. So, if I ,a woman, can go into a male dominated sport and make a name for myself then maybe people will start to see that women can play. Maybe it'll make people go "If this chick can play, what other women have we let slip by and not taken notice of?" Yeah I could go into the WNBA and I'd be a big thing for about two years or so, but then I'd be just another player. The message that I want to send out would be long forgotten," Blake answered.

"So, you feel like you'd get more recognition in the NBA then the WNBA?" Jalen asked.

"I know I would. LeBron James will tell you himself that Brittany Griner can out dunk him any day yet you don't see a lot of people going around with her jersey. Candace Parker was one of the top basketball players in the country. Her stats were better then several of the guys who are in the NBA and she got minimal coverage. She could say that drinking candle wax is cool and no would pay attention but, if Kobe Bryant, Stephen Curry, or LeBron James said it then hospitals would be full of people who tried to go out and drink candle wax. We both know that if I weren't putting my name in the NBA draft or hadn't played for a male basketball team we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. I may have been interviewed during college for my accomplishments, but that would have been the end of It's just how it is." Blake answered getting a nod from Jalen.

 **A/N: Alright so here this chapter. It's this is where the story line starts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jalen Rose or anything dealing with ESPN. That Katt Williams quote is from his stand up called The Pimp Chronicles. It's not the direct quote because the interview is suppose to be televised and ESPN is a Disney affiliated company will it's an ABC affiliated which is a Disney affiliated so yeah gotta keep it somewhat pg.**

 **Continue reading guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Two chapters to make up for the long ass wait.**

 **Big thank you to Born To Be A Writer121 for being my beta and going back over these.**

 **Anything underlined is said in sign language.**

 **Chapter 4**

"So, if you aren't drafted and no one signs you from the Free Agency list will you try for the WNBA?" Jalen asked.

"No one from the WNBA has contacted me about playing in the WNBA, so I don't know. I'm not saying no I'm just saying that no one from the WNBA has contacted me. I think they assume that I would be against it and that's why they haven't tried contacting me or maybe they're just confident in me being drafted into the NBA." Blake replied.

"I think a ton of people are confident that you are getting drafted today." Jalen commented getting a shrug from Blake.

"You have a few people who don't want you to be drafted. Some of this are vulgar but I'm going to read them as it.

Matthew Dellavedova was quoted saying:

" _Blake July is a joke and will hurt the NBA versus helping it_."

J.J. Barea who has twitted:

" _If Blake July is drafted I'm done with the NBA. That spot should go to a man not a woman. #wehavetheWNBAforareason_ "

Chairman Peter M. Holt owner of the Spurs stated:

" _I won't keep my team from playing any team Ms. July is on, but we won't even consider her here in San Antonio. We also won't fine any players that refuse to play against her. Maybe if she became a man fully then she might have a shot, but other then that you won't be seeing her in our colors_."

George Karl the coach of the Sacramento Kings was quoted saying:

" _Blake July is a fucking joke. I mean come on. No one will take the game serious if she is on the court. Hell no she won't be playing for my team. I don't give a fuck insensitive that is. The NBA is for men. She may have the body part, but she claims to be a woman."_

Jarrell Martin who is also entered into the draft was quoted saying:

" _I won't lie and say that Blake July doesn't have game. The girl can play, but I don't think she will make it on the next level. She's a chick and guys won't play hard against her and that's not fair. I personally think they only won games because dudes were to afraid to come after her. She would be great in the WNBA, but not the NBA._

 _"_ What do you say to people who feel that way?" Jalen finished. Blake took a deep breathe.

"Man you know how haters are." Blake stated getting a chuckle and a nod from Jalen.

"Yeah I do the Fab Five was hated." Jalen commented.

"No one was hated more then the Bad Boys, but they still played the game. Even when the crowds would boo at them and throw things at them they played the game and were great at. So, I'mma have to quote Kat Williams on this one. I'm change it to make it a little more ESPN appropriate though." Blake cleared her throat.

"Live your damn life and get your hustle on and understand that people are going to hate you regardless. Get it the fuck out of your head of that fantasy world were people don't hate on you. You gotta be grateful, you need haters. What the fuck are you complaining about. What the fuck do you think a haters job is? It's to hate, so let them do they goddamn job. Ladies if you got fourteen women hating on you... You need to figure how to get to sixteen by the end of the summer. Fellas you got twenty haters... You need forty of them suckers. If there are any haters around who don't have anybody to hate on, then feel free to hate on me. Sit back there and still me my game ain't sick when you know it is." She paraphrased quoted. Jalen and the entire camera crew force before doubling over in laughter some falling down from laughing so hard.

"Oh shit! That sounded just like him damn. No lie if basketball don't work out man comedy is where you need to go next." Jalen managed to get out. Blake waited until everyone calmed down before continuing on.

"But, seriously I can't let the way others feel get to me. I have an amazing family that loves me for who I am. I have fans who support. I have little kids who have come up to me and told me that they were born the same way I was and because of me they can be themselves. They aren't afraid to be themselves. This isn't really even about me. Everything that I do is for my family and for others. I want young people to be able to look at my story and go, "She is different yet she didn't let people tell her she couldn't. She stood up to the naysayers and showed them with actions instead of words." I hope that my story inspires others to set a goal and reach it and never let someone tell them they can't or they shouldn't. And as far as dudes not playing me hard did you not see that championship game between us and Kentucky I had to get six stitches, because Karl-Anthony dunked on me and I hit my face. He apologized but they still played me hard."Jalen nodded.

"Alright I think it's safe to say that you have more supporters then haters though. Let me read you some quotes.

LeBron James himself stated:

" _Man what, I can't wait to play either with or against Blake July. The first time I met her, was when she was still in high school. She came out to a game and I got to shake her hand. I had watched the highlight reel that was showed on ESPN then I had to find and watch YouTube videos of her. If y'all haven't seen the video of her going one on one with this tall ass dude then you need to look it up. They were going to ten and she gave him a five point lead and he didn't score a point. The girl can ball and I think she has the skills to play in the NBA. She's doesn't back down even though she's short as hell compared to the rest of us. She goes out there and plays with heart. I honestly think she can be one of the greatest players to graze the NBA courts if people would just give her a chance."_

Carmelo Anthony twitted:

" _Knicks need the princess. James Dolan don't let Knicks Nation down. #PrincessBBfutureKnick!_ "

Stephen Curry stated:

" _Blake July man I ain't gonna lie I don't want her to come into the NBA only, because I don't want her to out shine me. I'm good. but she's just, man it's like watching art in motion that's the only way to describe how she plays. It's an art form. If you're a high school coach get tapes of her playing and tell your kids this is what playing basketball is suppose to look like. Not to mention she's like what barely six feet tall and dunking with the best of them_."

The Nike Brand tweeted:

" _Nike + Blake July + All-Star = NBA #girljustgetdrafted!_ "

Justise Winslow another draftee stated:

" _Man you can't ever underestimate Blake July and that's what we did when we played them. That girl can get up and down the court like a little ninja not to mention she makes passes that look damn near impossible, but she hits the open man every time. Oh and don't let her get hot, because I swear once that happens it doesn't matter where on the court she is it's bank!_ "

"How does that make you feel?" Jalen asked.

"Well it makes me feel great to be honest. I work so hard to be on the level of playing that I am and to have that be recognized is all any basketball players really wants. To have in my eyes NBA legends say those kinds of things about me is just... It's an honor. I grew up watching Carmelo, Kobe, Allen Iverson, you, then LeBron James when he came in and a few others play and it's where my drive came from. I wanted to be able to match y'alls intensity on the court." Blake responded. Jalen smiled.

"Man this is why I like interviewing you. You always make me blush and feel good about myself. If I didn't know you had such a beautiful wife I'd swear you were getting fresh with me." Jalen stated. The producer motioned for Santana to join them. Santana came into view of the camera and Blake pulled her down into her lap.

"She better not be getting fresh with anyone, but me." Santana stated with a look at Blake.

"Aww mi amore you know I only have eyes for you." Blake responded. Santana rolled her eyes before turning to face Jalen.

"Man no one can deny that you two are crazy in love with one another. Santana first I gotta say I'm a huge fan. My wife makes me watch your show all the time and you are on of my favorites," Jalen stated. Santana smirked,

"Of course I'm everyone's favorite. I'm hot and people love that." She replied.

"She's so humble isn't she. I mean no ego what so ever. God I just love it," Blake joked as she kissed Santana on the cheek getting an eye roll in response. Jalen laughed.

"How do you feel about Blake going into the draft and are you worried?" Jalen asked.

"I'm so proud of her. I mean how could I not be she works so hard. People always mention her basketball playing skills, but no one mentions the fact that she maintained a 3.997 G.P.A while getting her degree in business. She graduated second in her class on top of playing basketball, starting a business, and raising a family. Blake puts 100 percent into everything that she does no matter what the that task may be. Am I worried yes and no. I worry because she likes to think she's seven feet tall, but she not and she likes to think that she's made of steel but, she not. Blake isn't going to back down and as we saw during her college career she got hurt, so yeah I worry. But at the same time I'm not, because I know that she is tougher and stronger then people think. I've literally seen her take down guys that are three times her size like they were nothing. My baby can handle herself." Santana replied with a smile as she looked down at Blake.

"I know people have attacked your relationship and stated that you're only with her because of the money or for publicity reasons. How do you handle that?" Jalen asked.

"I laugh, because they obviously don't know anything about us. Blake and I have been together since our senior year in high school. No, we aren't the perfect couple by a long shot. We are both super stubborn, hot-headed, and both hate being wrong. We butt heads all the time, but the love I have for her and she has me is beyond what words could even come close to describing. I knew the moment I laid eyes on her that she was going to be someone very special in my life. I didn't know it would be to this extent, but I knew that I wanted to know everything about her and that I wanted and needed to have her in my life. " Santana stated firmly. Blake could only stare up at her with pure love and happiness written all over her face.

"If anyone doesn't see the love that is written on both of y'alls faces right now they are delusional. Damn I feel like I need to call my wife and tell her I love her." Jalen stated getting a chuckle from the couple.

"I love you so fucking much," Blake whispered into Santana's ear.

"I know you showed me this morning." Santana whispered back with a wink and a laugh at the look of lust now on Blake's face.

"I don't even want to know what you just whispered in her ear, but by the look on her face it's something good." Jalen commented. Blake groaned before burying her face in Santana's shoulder who was fighting the urge to laugh.

"So, what are your hopes for the draft?" Jalen asked.

"Which one of us?" Blake asked.

"Both." Jalen responded. Blake and Santana shared a look silently communicating with one another.

"We are hoping that she gets drafted period to be honest we'd really prefer it if Blake were drafted to a team here in New York. We don't want to have to uproot our family." Santana answered. Blake was about to add to that when they heard a scream and a shouted Mami. Both women were up and running out of the house into the backyard. Kobey was being held by Maribel and crying her little eyes out.

"What happened?" Blake asked as she pulled her daughter into her arms.

"She managed to get away from us and climbed up the jungle gym and fell. Nothing's broken or really hurting her, but she's shaken up." Maribel replied. They didn't notice the camera that had followed behind them. The camera guy made sure to keep from getting Kobey's face which was easy seeing as the little girl's face was buried in her mother's neck. They wanted to show that Blake was in fact a normal person who loved and cared for her family. They wanted to show all sides of Blake not just the basketball side.

"Kaykay you know you weren't suppose to climb on the jungle gym yet." Blake stated.

"I know majka, but I wanted to climb it and I'm sorry." Kobey replied.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, but we're going to have to put in time out for five minutes and then your abuela can get you out. You're going to apologize to her and the other grownups for sneaking off and scaring everyone like that. You could have been seriously hurt mija." Santana retorted. Kobey turned her puppy dog eyes and pout onto her mami and then her majka it usually got her out of trouble but the look on their faces told her it wouldn't work this time.

"Si mami. Lo siento. I didn't mean to scare you and I won't climb the jungle gym again without permission," Kobey replied looking down. Both women nodded before kissing their daughter and handing her over to Maribel to be placed in the designated time out chair.

Santana, Blake, Shelby, Cassie, Brittany, Dave, and Blaine made their way back inside where the camera crew and Jalen were all waiting again.

"Sorry." Blake started to say.

"Don't apologize you're a mom first. I get it. I would've been upset if you hadn't ran out of here that quickly." Jalen stated quickly stopping the apology before it left Blake's lips and getting a smile from the family.

"Alright where were we?" Blake asked.

"You guys were telling us how you want to stay in New York." Jalen provided.

"Right like she said. New York is our home. I grew up here, moved away for about a year but came back, I want my kids to grow up here, and my entire family minus a few people are here in New York, so I'm hoping a New York team drafts me." Blake stated.

"So, Knicks or Nets?" Jalen asked. Blake laughed.

"Man I'mma just say I'll be happy wherever I end up." She stated. Jalen laughed.

"Good answer." He replied.

"You mention your family a lot when you do interviews. We had a poll on ESPN and your family is the second most supportive family in sports next to Stephen Curry's family. I don't think there has been a game where you didn't have a family member or 10 show up with shirts and signs and everything." Jalen stated after a few moments.

"Yeah my family is my number one support system. They are my rocks and without them I don't know where I would be. I know it wouldn't be here talking to you that's for sure. They have always believed in me and supported me. Sometimes they can go a little overboard with the support, but I love them anyway," Blake joked. More chairs were brought in and the others were asked to take a seat around Blake and Santana. The group was chatting while everything was being set up. It was at that moment that Rachel walked into the room.

"Buzz you made it!" Blake shouted. Rachel smiled before hugging and kissing her wife first.

"Hi baby i missed." Rachel whispered against Brittany's lips before stealing another kiss.

"I've missed you too." Brittany replied. Rachel bent down and kissed Brittany's belly.

"Stop we're about to be interviewed and I don't have time to redo my makeup." Brittany stated with a sniffle. Rachel chuckled and moved to hug Blake.

"You know I wouldn't miss this Turtle." she stated as she hugged her sister tighter before releasing her. Rachel kissed and hugged everyone in greeting before taking a seat and pulling Brittany down into her lap.

"Where is everyone else?" Rachel asked quickly.

"Outside." everyone answered before laughing.

"Jinx," Blake shouted getting eye rolls from everyone in return. Rachel knew this was an important day for Blake and she wasn't going to miss this. She really wanted to see her kids, but she needed to do this interview with the gang first because she was positive her kids wouldn't let her go once she walked out that door. Besides she needed to talk to Brittany about something in private before heading out and this would provided the perfect opportunity.

"Damn this is one beautiful family. I mean seriously this is one good looking family." Jalen commented getting laughs from everyone.

"Introduce us to your family." He stated.

"Well you know my wife Santana July+Lopez, the brunette to my left is my sister, Rachel Berry-Pierce sitting in her lap is her wife ,Brittany Berry-Pierce, and next to them is my big brother ,Dave Anderson, and his husband ,Blaine Anderson. On my right are two of my moms Cassandra July and Shelby Corcoran. My other mom, Maribel Lopez, is outside with the rest of my family. My dads ,Hiram and Leroy Berry, couldn't be here today. Their flight out of Germany was cancelled due to the weather over there but I know they'll be calling on Skype in a few to watch the draft with us." Blake introduced everyone. Each person waving as she said their name.

"Rachel I have to say that my little girl is a huge fan of yours. We've seen Funny Girl like three times no lie and you are spectacular. That's right I go to Broadway shows." Jalen commented getting chuckles from the others.

"Thank you." Rachel beamed. She wasn't going to say more then that, because this was about Blake. Blake has seat through several interviews about Rachel and Santana before and this was her time to shine.

"So I heard you guys call each other nicknames when you came in what were they?" Jalen asked.

"Buzz for Rachel and Turtle for me." Blake answered.

"Why does she call you Turtle?" Jalen asked. Blake's face flushed and she buried her face in Santana's shoulder while the others laughed.

"I call her that, because when we were little she was determined that she was going to figure out a way to become a turtle and be the first real Ninja Turtle." Rachel stated once she calmed down.

"It's true she use to were a turtle shell backpack everywhere she went." Cassie added. Everyone including the camera crew and Jalen burst into laughter.

"I was a kid geez." Blake grumbled getting a pat on the head from Santana.

"So, what was Blake like growing up. Did she always show signs of loving basketball and her skills?" Jalen asked.

"Actually, no she didn't pick up a basketball until she was 6 or 7. Her uncle, Ron that was his name, he was the one to take her down to the park and start teaching her the game. She feel in love with it. There were days me or one of her dads would have to go down to the park and drag her away from the courts." Cassie replied.

"She use to be really into the Ninja Turtles like I said and martial arts." Rachel added.

"So, basketball wasn't always her dream?" Jalen asked.

"No her dream use to be becoming a chef." Cassie replied.

"Wait she cooks too. Man I see why you wifed her up real quick. Is her food any good though?" Jalen commented getting a laugh from the family.

"We made plenty of food for today, so if you want to grab a bite when this is all over then you can see for yourselves," Blake commented getting nods from the others.

"You know I ain't gonna pass up a free meal." Jalen commented getting a laugh from the everyone.

"I know I asked Santana this earlier, but are you guys worried about Blake playing in the NBA and what are your hopes for today?" Jalen asked. The group shared a look.

"Like Santana said earlier Blake is tough and a lot stronger then people give her credit for. We know that she could get injured, but she could get injured walking down the street. We honestly worry more that she'll over work herself trying to prove herself more then anything. She tends to forget that she's not a machine but a human." Brittany answer with nods from everyone else and a laugh from Blake.

"Damn, I'm not a cyborg there goes that dream." she stated getting a slap on the arm from Cassie and Santana.

"Ow you just heard I'm not a cyborg you can't go around beating me up all the time." Blake exclaimed.

"Oh shut up you." Cassie replied with a laugh.

"We honestly all hope that she just gets drafted as well. Like Santana said earlier Blake works so hard and gives it her all no matter what the task. There have literally been days where one of us has had to drive to NYU's gym at two or three o'clock in the morning and drag her home. She's worked so hard and has proven herself time and time again. I can't speak for this others, but if she isn't drafted I'm going to be pissed. I know I'm a little biased when I say this, but she deserves to be drafted more then anyone else listed in the draft." Dave replied.

"Co-sign." the others replied.

"Co-sign what's that?" Jalen asked.

"It means we agree. We'll have to get you a dictionary translator for Blake lingo," Blaine answered getting laughs from everyone. The producer of the segment stepped forward.

"Alright guys I think we have enough for now. I want to do some one on one's with the family just me and them and then we'll be out of your hair, Blake we'll also contact you when we finish the segment so you and your family can view it before the public sees it." he stated. The family all nodded before standing up and shaking hands with the producer, Jalen, and the rest of the camera crew.

"If we can get the two mothers to stay and we'll come get everyone else when it's their turn." the producer stated. Cassie and Shelby nodded before taking a seat.

"Baby, can you come with me next door real quick?" Rachel asked.

"You two we have a house full of people. No hanky panky," Blake stated before bursting into laughter along with Santana, Dave, and Blaine. Brittany and Rachel rolled their eyes.

Both women made their way over to their house. Rachel pulled Brittany into a deeper and longer kiss then she had in front of the camera crew.

"If you keep kissing me like that hanky panky will be happening. Everyone outside be damned." Brittany panted out once Rachel let her come up for air. Rachel chuckled before stealing another kiss.

"Sorry I just missed you so fucking much. That wasn't the longest trip I've ever taken, but it was still to long in my opinion." Rachel stated.

"Co-sign, now what did you want me over here for because I know it wasn't that." Brittany stated. Rachel nodded before heading over to her suitcase. She took a deep breathe before pulling out a piece of paper and walking back over to Brittany and handing it too her.

Brittany unfolded the paper and gasped at what she saw. On the paper was a picture captured at the right moment of her and Santana kissing and then her and Blake kissing before she left them at the office. It didn't mean anything it was a way of greeting and saying goodbye to family for them but it looked like it was more then that. They all do it and don't even really think about it. It's just something they started doing as a family. At the bottom of the page was a passage.

 _"Rachel do you see this. She couldn't wait for you to leave so that she could be in the arms of your supposeded sisters. Look how they betray you the second your back is turned. I know her and Santana had a thing in high school. It doesn't seem to over like you thought now does it. I would never betray you. I love you and you know this. We should be together. We are a perfect match. You have said so yourself in your letters that we have so much in common. I know I could be better for you. One day I will show you and you will see for yourself that we are perfect. Rachel Berry you deserve the best and that's mean me. I love you. XOXO Secret Admirer/Biggest Fan_

When Rachel stared out on Broadway she gained tons of fans and would receive letters from them. She would write them back thanking them for their support and the letter. Some fans would respond while others wouldn't but there was this one fan whose letters continued to come and Rachel continued to answer them. At the time she didn't think anything of it and honestly was just excited to be communicating with her fans. After about a year or so the letters started turning to ones of the fan confessing their undying love for Rachel and how they should be together. At first she thought it was Finn and called Detective Benson to look into it. Yeah the family were still in contact with her. It turns out that Finn wasn't the one writing her. He had tried to write a few letters but they weren't sent thanks to the jail house workers who sort through the mail. She was on a list of people who certain inmates weren't suppose to write to. Those letter were taken out of the pile, stamped with a returned to sender notice, and given back to the inmates. If it continued then the inmate was punished for breaking a rule.

Once Rachel got her role as the lead of Funny Girl the letters seemed to amplify. They started talking about her family and how they didn't deserve her. It wasn't until this year that this person had started sending Rachel pictures of her family with messages. They were never threatening toward the kids but extremely hostile toward Brittany and the others. Brittany was the only person to know about the letters before the pictures started. Rachel felt bad about keeping this from the others but at the time she didn't think it was a big deal and she didn't want to worry them. She figured it was just an overzealous fan but now she wasn't so sure.

"Baby you know it." Brittany began to say but was cut off by Rachel's lips on her.

"I know baby. That's how we usually greet each other. Hell it's how we greet our parents like our kids do with us... I... This isn't the first photo letter they've sent." Rachel confessed.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"They started about five months ago after Shelby and Cassie adopted Drew. The message said something about them trying to replace me or something like that I can't really remember but the photo letters continued." Rachel replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked.

"Well I was caught up with the Tony nomination, then you became pregnant, Santana's show taking off, Blake going into the draft, Mercedes' tour. We all had so much going on that I didn't want to add unneeded stress," Rachel replied but she knew those weren't the right words to say if the look on Brittany's face was anything to go on.

"Rachel baby I love you, but you are a fucking idiot. I'm your wife which means we don't keep secrets from each other. I already feel bad that we are keeping things from the others which I definitely don't agree with but we don't keep things from each other. How would you feel if I kept something like this from you?" Brittany exclaimed tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Baby don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to worry you. I'm going to talk to Detective Benson and send her the letters. I still don't want to tell the others but I promise to tell you if anything else comes up." Rachel stated. Brittany nodded and pulled Rachel into a kiss.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I need you Rae so please talk to Detective Benson and talk to Max. He's head of the security team and needs to know so that he can protect you just make sure he doesn't tell Puck, but if this person can get into the building and the parking garage we need to figure something out," Brittany stated as she held on to Rachel.

"I promise my love. Nothing is going to happen to me and if it does I'm not going to leave you. Now let's go see my babies, because I miss them." Rachel replied.

"I thought I was your baby," Brittany countered.

"You are, but in a very different way now come on moer I gots some kids to see." Rachel retorted before stealing a kiss and pulling Brittany out their backdoor to the backyard. Rachel was attacked by three little wet bodies the second she stepped out into the backyard. She was beyond happy to be home.

It wasn't long before most of the camera crew for ESPN and Jalen Rose were gone. Everyone had eaten and were settling down in front of the t.v. to watch the draft. The Berry Men, Mercedes, and Sam had called on Skype just like everyone knew they would. Marley called to wish Blake good luck but couldn't get on Skype because she was headed to some big law firm dinner with Lucy. Lucy was a lawyer and according to Marley a damn good one. No one wanted to voice it but they were all nervous and scared. There was a chance that Blake wouldn't be drafted nor be picked up from Free Agency. Blake could pretend like it wouldn't bother her, but they knew that it would. They knew that Blake would be devastated if she wasn't drafted. She had worked so hard to get to this point in her life and it would crush her if people couldn't see past her condition to give her a chance to prove what so many have being saying. That she is one of the greatest players the game of basketball has ever seen.

It wasn't long before Jeremy Silver the commissioner of the NBA walked onto the stage. He gave a little speech before the clocked started and the team who had the first pick began their deliberation. Each team was given a certain amount of time to decide on their pick.

"Guys he's coming back on stage." Mike called out. Everyone quieted down and watched the screen.

"With the first pick of the NBA Draft the Minnesota Timberwolves select the center from Kentucky Karl-Anthony Towns," Jeremy announced. Everyone in the house deflated a little, but Blake clapped.

"That was a great pick." she stated. Everyone knew she was trying to keep herself and the others calm by showing her support for the other players. Well that and Blake just always had good sportsmanship. She may get a little cocky and competitive, but she always maintained a calm demeanor and gave other players their props when they deserved it.

The clock started for the next team and it wasn't even ten minutes before Jeremy was back out on stage.

"With a trade to acquire the second pick of the NBA Draft the New York Knicks select the power forward from Latvia Kristaps Porzingis," Jeremy announced. The gang could hears boos coming from the fans who managed to get tickets to be inside the draft.

"What they're crazy that's a great pick. They need another big man," Blake commented getting a nod from Dave.

"Not going to lie I wonder who they traded for that pick because I wasn't expecting that." he responded. The wait for the next pick seemed to take forever as they all sat on the edge of their seats. Jeremy made his way back on the stage.

"With the 3rd pick of the NBA Draft the Philadelphia 76ers select the center from Duke Jahlil Okafor." he announced.

"Who gets the next pick?" Sugar asked.

"The Knicks." everyone answered before nervously chuckling. Not even five minutes after walking off the stage Jeremy was walking back out on stage.

"With the fourth pick of the NBA Draft the New York Knicks select the point guard from NYU Blake July-Lopez. Mrs. July-Lopez is home with her family at the moment, but on behave of the entire National Basketball Association I would like to personally say congratulations and welcome to the NBA." he announced. The entire family froze and all started at the t.v. You could hear the cheers from the crowd. Several people at the event stood up and clapped and cheered. Of course their were a few who looked upset but the majority of people were happy.

"I did it." Blake whispered.

That seemed to snap everyone out of their shock as they started cheering and jumping around. Santana pulled Blake into several kisses repeating "You did it" in between each kiss.

As soon as Santana released Blake, Rachel and Cassie pulled her into a hug. Blake just seemed to be in shock still as she was passed between to the others. Tears were streaming down almost everyone's faces. The cheers and celebration was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Dave was the first one to make a move toward the door and let whoever it was in. Walking into the living room behind Dave was Phil Jackson from the Knicks Front Office, Derek Fisher the coach of the Knicks, and two Knicks City Dancers who were carrying what looked like shirts and hats followed by a couple of cameras.

"Baby Phil Jackson and Derek Fisher are in my house. Baby am I dreaming seriously. It's Phil Jackson and Derek Fisher and they're in my house. Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm dreaming. Yeah this is just some cruel Ow fuck what was that for." Blake exclaimed as she was punched in the arm by Rachel.

"See not dreaming," was all she said in response. Phil Jackson laughed.

"We're just here to give you your jersey and welcome you to the team. I knew we weren't really in contact with you as often as some teams were but we didn't want a lot of people knowing we were all that interested otherwise information would have been leaked and the surprise would have been ruined." He stated.

"You are exactly what we need for this team to get back to what it once was way way way back in the day." Derek added getting laughs from those understood what he meant. Yeah it's been a rough several years for the Knicks franchise. The dancers handed out the hats and t-shirts to the rest of the family while Blake was handed a Knicks' jersey that read July-Lopez #22. Blake couldn't have stopped the tears if she wanted to.

"The cameras are for our fans who want to hear from you," Phil stated. Blake smiled nodded and slipped her jersey on. She felt like a superhero putting on their outfit for the first time. She felt she had just won the lottery. This easily made the list of the greatest moments of her behind: Meeting Santana, getting married, the birth of her children, meeting Rachel, and the rest of her family. All of her years of hard work. All the years where she was doubted or ridiculed. She wanted to do a pimp walk like the little kid from Fresh of the Boat she was just that giddy with excitement. She knew exactly how she was going to celebrate tonight but that would have to wait. Right now she was suppose to be giving a speech.

"Sorry, I'm just so speechless. I guess I can now say that I was hoping to be drafted by you guys. To train under the legendary Phil Jackson and one of the most underrated point guards ever was only a dream and now that dream has come true... I... Words can not even begin to describe how I feel right now. I've worked so hard and so long for this. I have taken so much ridicule from some and praise from others. Thank you so much to the both of you and the rest of the Knicks organization for giving me this opportunity. Thank you James Dolan. I know this was a huge risk and you took that chance and I pray I don't let any of you down. To my family thank you so much for putting up with me over the years. Thank you for always being in my corner and always being there for me. Thank you for being my rocks and pushing me to continue on." Blake paused for a moment.

"No one knows this, but after my junior year I almost walked away from the game. The heat I was getting wasn't just affecting me, but my family as well. They were receiving threats and their lives are the most important thing in the world to me. But they all yelled at me and told me that I would be an idiot to walk away from the game I love, because a few close minded individuals couldn't get over themselves. So, not only do I but my fans as well owe them. Show them some love," Blake stated pausing to wipe away the tears that were falling. She had no idea how she was able to continue talking through her tears but she was.

"Next I want to thank all my fans, other NBA players, and basically anyone who has stood by me and has constantly stood up for me. God I have some of the best fans in the world seriously. There have been games where I was tired and didn't think I could go on and you guys started chanting and cheering louder and I swear I felt like Popeye when he ate spinach. You pushed me when I didn't think I had anything left. Continue to be your awesome amazing selves. To the Knicks Nation and other players in the NBA get ready because the Princess is coming for her crown. Once again thank you all and I hope I don't let anyone down." Blake finished getting cheers from everyone in the house. Phil Jackson and Derek Fisher shook her hand along with the dancers before they took their leave. Everyone stood around before breaking out into cheers and happy dances all over again. #PrincessBisaKnicks #KnicksNation and #oneproud(insertowntitle) were trending all over the internet.

 _-Lopez: My wife is in the NBA and playing for the Knicks #oneproudwife #KnicksNation #suckonithaters a photo of Santana kissing a smiling Blake on the cheek both in Knicks gears was attached to the tweet._

 _RachelBerryPierce: My sister did it. I think I'm more excited about this then my own Tony nomination and win. #KnicksNation #oneproudsister_

 _Brittany posted a video on Instagram of everyone in their gear and celebrating. At the end she turned the video on herself. "Yeah we're a Knicks family now. Get loud New York!" Brittany exclaimed_

 _Carmelo Anthony tweeted: Oh man this year is going to be insane. I think we may just bring a championship home to The Garden with two great draft picks. #PrincessBisaKnicks #oneproudKnicksPlayer #KnicksNation_

 _LeBron James tweeted: Damn I wanted Blake July in Cleveland but I guess I can settle for playing against her. Don't think I'mma go easy on you shortstack #PrincessB #oneproudNBAplayer_

 _Jalen Rose tweeted: I told ya'll. What I say? Blake July you go girl! Remember who put you on the map though hahahaha #PrincessBallday #oneproudfanandfriend_

It wasn't long before Blake's phone started ringing off the hook with reporters wanting interviews and talk show host wanting her on their show. She had to ask them to talk to her agent and reschedule because she wouldn't be available until Monday. She needed to go into the label tomorrow to get Harmony set up in her new job which would be taking over Blake's job. Not to mention the twins birthday was on Saturday and she couldn't miss that. She wouldn't miss that for anything in the world. Her family came first always. Soon the phone calls stopped and the children were all asleep. The adults were all sitting out back in the outdoor kitchen area.

"Man I can't even describe how I feel right now." Blake stated with a huge smile on her face.

"Man we can't describe how we feel right now." Puck countered getting laughs from the others.

"We're so proud of you." Santana stated as she planted a kiss on Blake's lips before leaning toward her ear and whispering.

"I'll show you just how proud when we get rid of them." Blake nodded vigorously getting a chuckle from Santana.

"Man I don't even know what we would have done if you hadn't been drafted or called." Dave commented.

"Oh Tina and I would have told ya'll that's she's 3 months pregnant." Mike replied nonchalantly. Everyone sat stunned.

"Dammit Michael Chang we had a plan and that was not it." Tina exclaimed. Mike slapped a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to let that slip out.

"How long have you guys known?" Blake asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brittany asked.

"Is everything alright with the pregnancy is that why you didn't tell us?" Rachel asked. Mike and Tina laughed.

"We didn't find out until yesterday and we didn't tell you guys because we knew that the draft was coming up. We had a plan that if Blake wasn't drafted we'd announce it to take everyone's mind off the draft. If she was then we were going to wait until after the twin's birthday party to announce it. We weren't keeping it from you guys because something was wrong we just didn't want to take away from Blake's big day." Tina replied and Blake scoffed.

"Getting drafted is big news, but knowing that I'm getting another little niece or nephew to spoil and teach bad things to is still just as awesome." She retorted getting a laugh from the others.

"God do you guys remember how Blake and Santana told everyone they were pregnant." Artie exclaimed causing everyone to burst into laughter.

 _(Flashback to two weeks after Blake and Santana found out she was pregnant)_

 _Everyone had made their way back to Lima because the glee club was getting ready to compete at Regionals and it was a holiday for the gang in New York. It was the day before Regionals and everyone was gathered at the Berry household all sitting around and talking._

 _"Hey Mami Lo can you put that dish in the oven," Blake asked. Maribel didn't think anything of it nodded, grabbed the dish, and walked over to the over. As she pulled the oven door open she noticed two hamburger buns sitting in the oven._

 _"Who put these buns in the oven?" Maribel asked._

 _"I put those buns in the oven." Blake stated with a huge smile. Santana rolled her eyes but tried to keep a straight face._

 _"You need to put buns in my daughter's oven and not this one." Maribel retorted._

 _"I did," Blake stated as the smile on her face grew as well as the smile on Santana's face. The others caught on pretty quickly but it took Maribel several moments to realize what Blake had actually said._

 _"Wait, hold up what?" Maribel asked._

 _"I said I did," Blake replied as she wrapped her arms around Santana letting her hands come to rest on Santana's stomach which was only slightly showing. Maribel screamed in excitement._

 _"Oh my god, I just peed my pants I'm so excited." Maribel exclaimed everyone burst out in laughter._

 _"No really I peed my pants and I can't stop crying. Oh my god another grand-baby. Thank you. I would hug you both, but I need to change my pants first." Maribel stated before quickly going to do just that. Everyone doubled over in laughter._

 _"Wait there are two buns in the oven. Oh my god you're having twins." Brittany exclaimed as she pulled Santana into a hug while Rachel pulled Blake into a hug._

 _"Damn Blake putting in work," Puck commented fist bumping Blake._

 _"That's what I said," she retorted before getting slapped upside the head by Santana._

 _"Congratulations both of you. I'm so happy and no I didn't pee my pants," Cassie stated as she pulled both of them into a hug. Hugs were passed around. "_

 _I can't believe you're having twins how far along are you?" Shelby asked._

 _"What ay dios mio my prayers have been answered. Twins. Oh mijas come hug me. I changed my pee pants. I'm so happy for both of you. I was excited when Rachel and Brittany gave me Haley, but now two more grand-babies to spoil. Oh my god. I need to move to New York. You two need to find a bigger place so we can all fit." Maribel rambled off._

 _"See I told you. Mami Lo you can't move in with you." Blake stated._

 _"What of course I can. I'm their grandmother." Maribel huffed out._

 _"Si mami you are their abeula, but that doesn't mean you can move in with us. You'll be able to visit anytime you want and you know this." Santana stated. Maribel grumbled before placing a hand on Santana's stomach and squealing again._

 _"Does Beth know?" Mercedes asked. The little girl in question fell asleep earlier and was upstairs in Rachel's old room with Haley and Jade sleeping._

 _"Yeah she found one of the sonograms I had laying around and asked. She's kept it a secret this long. It why she's always touching San's tummy." Blake stated._

 _"Oh my god let me see, let me see!" Maribel, Shelby, and Leroy chanted. Blake handed out the sonograms to everyone._

 _"You guys can keep those. We made copies." Santana stated._

 _"Hey I want a World's Best Grandpa shirt." Hiram stated getting laughs from the others._

 _"Seriously congratulations you two. We know you're already parents but bringing a child into this world is magical." Sam stated as hugged both of the women. Everyone was super excited and begun trying to figure out what the twins would look like and who they would take after._

 _(End Flashback)_

The gang spent most of the night talking, laughing, and just celebrating with one another. They knew that once the weekend had passed things would get hectic for awhile. Blake had already been asked to do endorsements for Nike, Under Armor, and Old Spice. Not to mention all the different talk show hosts and morning news shows that wanted her to come and sit down for an interview. It went from Good Morning America to The Real. The family just wanted to enjoy their time with one another before facing the real world in the morning and the upcoming weeks. Santana made sure to show Blake just how proud she was of her that night several times throughout the night. It was definitely one of those nights they were extremely thankful they had their room soundproofed. It seemed as though nothing could go wrong for them.

 **A/N: Alright so there you have it guys. Blake was drafted to the Knicks. My brother is a huge Knicks fan and I needed to keep her in New York. Sorry to all of you who wanted her to go somewhere else. Leave reviews or don't. Either way is good for me as long as you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Next time: Learning about BPJLA Records, a few new faces, and the twin's birthday party**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sexy times ahead.**

 **Anything underlined is said in sign language.**

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning Blake woke up at her usual time of 7 a.m. She looked out of her bedroom window and saw that It was still a little dark out. She smiled at her sleeping wife before leaning down, placing a kiss on her forehead, and quietly climbing out of their bed. She got dressed as quietly as she could before making her way out of the room and down the hall. She opened the door to Beth's room and noticed that the little girl was already awake.

"You ready, princess?" Blake asked.

"Yeah majka, I'm ready," Beth replied as she finished tying her shoes.

They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once Blake set everything they would need into a cooler the two made their way out of the house and toward the garage. They walked into the garage and over to the far left side where they kept the family's outdoor riding equipment.

"Here you go. Do you need me to snap you in or can you do it yourself?" Blake asked as she handed Beth her helmet.

"I can do it," Beth replied as she pulled her helmet on and snapped the chin strap into place. Blake ,being the over protective mother that she was when it came to her children's safety, checked Beth's chin strap anyway. Beth rolled her eyes and smiled. She knew that her majka would check her chin strap either way. Beth had a feeling that she could be 50 years old and her majka would still have checked.

Blake pulled on her own helmet and let Beth check it before placing Beth on one of the four-wheeler. She strapped the cooler onto the back before climbing onto the four-wheeler herself. She sat directly behind Beth making sure to secure the little girl between her own arms. She checked to make sure that Beth was holding on before starting the four-wheeler and driving out of the garage. She turned right and headed for the woods that sat next to the lake that sits on the property. Beth loved getting to ride with her majka or mama. She also couldn't wait until she was allowed to drive herself.

Blake easily maneuvered the four-wheeler around falling trees and giant rocks until they came to stop at the bottom of a giant oak tree. Blake turned the four-wheeler off before climbing off and helping Beth get off the four-wheeler as well. They both took their helmets off and sat them on the four-wheeler before Blake grabbed the cooler and Beth's hand. They both headed over to a rope ladder and little elevator that were hanging down from the tree. Blake sat the cooler in the little elevator.

"After you, milady," Blake stated as she bowed and held the rope steady. Beth burst into giggles before climbing up the rope ladder. Blake waited until Beth was safely on the deck before making the climb herself. It wasn't long before Blake was standing with Beth on the deck of a tree house that they had finished building together. Blake remembers the day she found this treehouse.

 _(Flashback to before the twins were born)_

 _Blake woke up on the couch with a slight ache in her back. She still couldn't believe that Santana wouldn't let her sleep in their bed last night. Yesterday morning Santana woke up craving, well Blake. She had absolutely no problem helping her pregnant girlfriend with this particular craving whatsoever. They had sex on their bed, in the shower, in their bed again, and then on the couch. It was there that Blake realized what time it was. It was nearly twenty minutes to nine and she had to leave so that she wouldn't be late to class. Her professor had let her slide a few times on being late but when others started protesting about it, her professor would only accept her being late or absent if she provided a doctor's note. Santana was pissed that Blake didn't have time to cook her breakfast._

 _Blake knew that Santana was pregnant, so that meant her hormones were all over place, but to yell at her in Spanish because she didn't have time to cook was a little overboard and she had said as much. Blake also knew once the words left her mouth that she shouldn't have said that to Santana. Santana's face turned red and she growled before turning around and marching up the stairs. Blake wanted to follow after her but she couldn't be late especially seeing as they were taking a test and handing a paper that was almost a third of her final grad that day. Her professor didn't accept late assignments no matter what. When Blake had gotten home from basketball practice that night Santana had refused to talk at her._

 _She tried apologizing and making the things that Santana wanted but nothing. They had dinner with their family and everyone could feel the tension. That night when Blake went to get into her bed Santana handed her a pillow and a blanket before pointing at the door. Blake couldn't believe what was happening, but she walked out of the room not wanting to start an argument. It was the first time she realized that they didn't have any extra beds minus Beth's bed. There was absolutely no way she could fit into Beth's little kid bed, so the couch was her best bet. Now she was regretting that decision. Maybe she should have just slept on the floor._

 _Blake got up and stretch trying to ease some of the aches she felt. She knew she shouldn't be upset with Santana because her girlfriend would realize that she overreacted and apologize. Then they would have amazing make up sex. Blake was super happy that she had slept in basketball shorts and a tank top. She threw on her running shoes and headed out of their front door. There was a little trial that she spotted the other day and wanted to see where it led. She started running and following the trail past the lake and into the woods. As she was running she noticed a faint trial that split off from the original one. She debated whether or not she should go off the original trial._

 _After a few moments of debating and curiosity won, Blake followed the faint trial. She jumped over fallen trees, branches, and giant rocks. The obstacles that the course provided were exactly what Blake needed to get her mind off of the silly fight going on between her and Santana. As she was running past this giant oak tree and trying to find another song to listen to she ran smack into a something and got tangled up ultimately falling to the ground. As she looked up she noticed a treehouse high up in the tree. It literally could be considered a house because of it was huge._

 _This was obviously a treehouse meant for an adult and not a kid but Blake couldn't help but think this would be perfect for her and Beth. She tugged on the rope ladder that she had gotten tangible up in, making sure it would be stable enough to hold her. Once she was sure the ladder wouldn't break she climbed up until she was standing on the half finished deck of the tree house. She managed to get inside of the actual treehouse and smiled. It would need to be finished, cleaned, and painted but other then that it was perfect._

 _Blake began building on the treehouse alone not telling anyone else about it. Of course she couldn't hide the purchases, she just refused to answer questions about them. Two weeks after Beth's fifth birthday she woke the little girl up and took her to the tree house. Beth instantly fell in love with it and wanted to help finish it. Blake was ecstatic because that meant that she was right and this would be their thing. Of course they did karate together but that was an entire family thing. They didn't have anything that they could do with each other. Beth had cheerleading with Santana, dancing with Brittany, singing with Rachel and now she had playing the guitar with Puck._

 _Beth loved watching Blake play basketball but that's as far as her love for the sport went. It also seemed that Beth some how inherited Rachel's cooking skills because the poor little girl couldn't even pour a bowl of cereal or help mix things when Blake or Santana cooked without making a mess. Yes the two were still cooking dinner for their huge family. That included Shelby, Cassie, Drew and the Lopez's. So Blake and Beth finished building the treehouse together and on weekends they would head to the tree house to sit, watch the sunrise, have a small breakfast in the treehouse together. and just talk about any and every thing._

 _(End Flashback)_

They were going today because Saturday would be the twins birthday and that meant Saturday morning cartoons with everyone at Rachel and Brittany's.

"So are you going to tell me what you are getting the twins for their birthday?" Blake asked.

"Nope," Beth stated as she ate a strawberry. They were her favorite type of fruit. Blake turned and pouted at her daughter. Beth quickly covered her mouth and shook her head.

"Alright hhmpf," Blake stated with a pout.

"You're going to be on t.v. a lot now." Beth stated.

"I am." Blake beamed.

"Are you going to be gone a lot?" Beth asked quietly. Blake took a deep breathe. She knew this question would be coming, but she didn't expect it so soon.

"Sometimes I will be, but anytime I have off I'll be home. I won't have to go into the studio unless I'm making music. Which I can easily do that from home. I'm not going to promise you that I won't be gone a lot because I might, but I can promise you that I will come home every chance I have. Even if it's only a day." Blake replied getting a nod and a huge smile from Beth in return before the little girl's face turned serious.

"I'll take care of mami, the twins, and everyone else of course." she declared puffing her little chest out and thumping it. Blake had to fight not to laugh because she knew that Beth was serious and super protective of her family.

It was one of those things she seemed to somehow inherit doing whatever she had to to protect her younger siblings. She pushed a kid off a slide once because he shoved Haley and then R.J. She apologized but did it in true style,

"Look I'm sorry that you thought you could miss with my little brother and sister. I'm sorry that you didn't realize no one touches them. I'm sorry that you cried like a baby. Well at least you now know not to touch my siblings." before storming off. Blake and Santana rewarded her with ice cream while Brittany and Rachel took away her iPad for a few days. Beth knows she deserved her punishment because she didn't really apologize but she also knows why she was rewarded as well.

"I know you will baby girl. You're a little ninja. Sensei Nash told me that you were getting ready to test for you next belt. Why didn't you tell me?" Blake asked. Beth took a bite of her sandwich and a sip of her juice before answering.

"I was going to tell you but then we had pizza for dinner and you know how much I love pizza and then I forgot." Beth answered with a shrugged. Blake laughed it was true Beth's pizza obsession was almost as bad as her own.

"Because I know pizza is your weakness, I'll let it slide. So you're going to the first grade, are you excited?" Blake asked. She was excited at all about Beth starting the first grade. Beth nodded.

"You can't be there on my first day," she stated. Blake nearly choked on her gatorade.

"What?" she asked.

"You can't be there on my first day of school." Beth restated.

"What? Why? I'm your mother, I have to be there." Blake stated.

"Do you not remember what happened on my first day of kindergarten?" Beth asked.

Blake literally took a video from the time Beth woke up to the moment she was "politely shoved" out of the door by the teacher all the while crying and whisper "I'm not ready,". Blake wasn't the worse that honor to this little kid Jerry Streamer. His mom had to be carried out of the room she was so hysterical and that was after her husband pried her off their son and then the leg of his desk.

"Fair enough not my finest moment but if I promise to be cool then can I please be there. I won't, if you really don't want me to be there, but you're my daughter and I would like to be there." Blake pleaded her case. As much as it would suck to miss that moment if Beth didn't want her there then she wouldn't be there. She would just make the others shot videos and take tons of photos.

"If you promise to take only 10 photos, shoot a 2 minute video at the house and in the car only, and only hug and kiss me once then you can be there," Beth bargained.

"Deal," Blake shouted without even thinking to bargain back.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Beth stated with a smirk. Blake gawked she'd just been played by her daughter.

Of course Beth would want her there. She couldn't even be upset because she feel for Beth's act. Blake ruffled Beth's hair before going back to her sandwich. She knew her daughter hated having her hair messed up especially when she woke up and brushed it herself. Beth pouted.

"You deserved that," Blake responded.

Beth muttered something in Spanish and Blake laughed. The two sat, ate, and continued to talk about what Beth would be learning and kindergarten and all the lessons she wanted to take this year. Of course Blake should have known they would be the same as last year. Gymnastics, dance lessons with Brittany and Mike who both taught a class twice a week at the dance studio Cassie opened, singing lessons with Rachel or sometimes Shelby if Rachel was extremely busy, her guitar lessons with Puck, and of course her martial arts classes.

Once the sun had come up they packed up and headed back to the house. The others always wondered where the two went off to but neither girl would tell. It was their little secret hideaway. Maybe one day they'd bring bring the others out here but for now it'd be their little secret.

Rachel was laying in her bed with her arms wrapped around her wife when she soft giggling coming from behind her. She instantly knew which one of her children was currently in her room watching her. Haley was not a morning person which was the total opposite of both of her parents. Calum on the other hand was more of a morning person then anyone else in the family. They had to get a sun and moon clock to try and teach him when it was the right time to get out of bed. 4 o'clock in the morning is not the right time to be getting out of bed. Even with the clock Calum still forgets that sometimes it's to early to be out of bed. Rachel rolled over to face her son.

"Ssshhh moer is still asleep. Come on," Rachel whispered right before the little boy could shout good morning.

Rachel crawled out of bed as quietly as she could, scooped her son into her arms, and quietly exited the room. Rachel put her finger on her lips and pointed at Haley's door as they made their way past the door. For some reason that only made the little boy start giggling. Rachel had to shake her head and contain her own laughter as she continued on down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning my handsome little man," Rachel greeted once they were finally in the kitchen.

"Good morning mama. It's pretty outside." Calum exclaimed as he pointed out the double glass doors that lead out to the backyard. Rachel smiled,

"Yeah, it is Baby Bear. What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

The little boy stood their with his finger tapping his chin. Rachel laughed to herself before turning to the cabinets and grabbing a bowl and the box of Lucky Charms then grabbing a spoon out of the drawer. She already knew what Calum wanted but it always took him a few minutes to realize it's what he really wanted. Rachel blamed Brittany and Blake for Calum love of Lucky Charms. Both women had an unhealthy addiction to the cereal. Not to mention during her pregnancy with Calum all Brittany craved most of the time was Lucky Charms. Rachel is positive that in a span of two months they managed to buy out the entire section of Lucky Charms from their local grocery store.

"Lucky Charms." Calum exclaimed. Rachel smiled and sat the boy at the table before placing the bowl of cereal in front of him. Calum's eye widen.

"How did you know? Can you read minds?" he asked. Rachel laughed.

"Maybe. Now eat your cereal before it gets soggy." she stated before placing a kiss on the little boy's forehead.

Calum stared at his mama trying to see if she could read his thoughts. When she didn't answer his question he shrugged before digging into his cereal. Rachel was making a fruit salad for herself when they heard the sound of one of the four-wheelers pulling into the garage.

"Hey Baby Bear, stay in your chair and finish your cereal, I'll be right back," Rachel stated getting a nod from Calum. Rachel walked to the front door and pulled it open. Blake and Beth where walking out of the garage.

"Where have you two been?" Rachel called out. Blake and Beth shared a look and both smiled before turning back to Rachel.

"Nowhere." they both replied. Rachel rolled her eyes. She should have known they weren't going to answer her question. Beth made her way over to Rachel and hugged her.

"Good morning, mama," Beth greeted.

"Morning, baby girl. Cully's up," Rachel stated. Beth smiled before running back to hug Blake before making her way inside Rachel's house where her little brother would be eating his bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Seriously, dude, where do you guys disappear to? We could consider this kidnapping," Rachel joked. Blake rolled her eyes.

"I'm her mother, I can't kidnap her. Well I could, but we always return, so it's not kidnapping." she reasoned.

"So in other words you're not going to tell me where you run off to with our daughter." Rachel stated getting a smile from Blake in response. Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled Blake into a hug before they each disappeared into their own homes.

Rachel sat in her office with a huge fake smile on her face as she listened to the woman sitting in front of her.

"This company needs me. I don't need this company. I've got other companies dying for me to come sign with them. This is a little no name company, who has produced mediocre talent at best. So why should I sign with this company? What are you going to do for me?" the woman stated. Rachel blinked twice and suppressed the urge to pinch herself and see if she were dreaming.

This chick couldn't be serious, could she? Rachel looked between the artist and her manager, who only shrugged in response. Rachel could tell from the look on the guy's face that he did not want to be here. This woman had to be the daughter of some big name business guy that would throw money at anyone to get his daughter what she wanted. Rachel looked down at the papers on her desk before closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe. She absolutely hated sitting through meetings with artist like this one, but she had no choice after Blake snapped on a potential artist and made them cry. No one could blame Blake though. The potential client had made Blake's assistant cry, made a rude comment out a pregnant Brittany, and then through a temper tantrum like a 3 year old because she couldn't get all red M&M's.

Rachel looked up and smiled, "We will talk conditions once I hear the demo you brought with you." She stated. The woman scoffed and was about to say something when her manager placed a hand on her arm and handed Rachel a CD. He pointed at his phone before excusing himself from the room. The look on his face kind of concerned Rachel. She gave the man a questioning look but didn't have time to ask her question because he was already out of the office. Rachel shrugged before putting the CD on.

As she listened to the track she realized that whoever produced this had to have used more autotune in that one song than T-Pain has used in his entire life. It was god awful and the lyrics were beyond superficial. The song also sounded like a song that was done by Rihanna. Rachel thought about asking the woman to sing a few lines from the track, but was afraid of what her real voice would sound like. If they had to use that much autotune, it's for a very good reason.

"We'll be in touch. We have a lot going on at the moment, because of a big office change," Rachel stated as she smiled politely.

"What? Did you not hear me? I'm hot shit and I have record labels lined up to sign me. I have like 50,000 followers on Twitter and more on YouTube. So I'll give you another chance to meet my demands and sign me." The woman stated. Rachel's fist clenched and she had fight to keep the smile on her face.

"Like I said. We'll be in touch." Rachel restated.

"Whatever it's your lose! I'm totally out of this lame as place anyway. You have like one or two good artist here maybe! You like clearly need my talent to bring more money and if you're like to stupid to realize that I'm out! I don't need this company! I'm like a mega star! You'll totally see that and you'll like regret not signing me!" the woman shouted as she stood and stormed out of the office. Rachel wanted nothing more than to follow the little bitch out and beat the shit out of her but she was a professional.

She slumped back and her chair and began to massage her head. She could feel a huge headache coming on. She seriously didn't know how she was going to get through any more meetings today if they were like the last three she's had to sit through. The woman who just walked out wasn't even the worst. Seriously, the one before her was upset because her name wasn't announced when she walked into the room and that no one was throwing rose petals at her feet. What is with this no name artists coming in thinking that everyone should bow down at their feet? Some of the people she met with actually believed that they could come into a meeting with the head of a company and make demands.

They fail to realize that yes this company loved signing new artist and getting new talent out there but they weren't sell outs. Everyone who had a deal with BPJLA could sing, play, or spin. They were raw talents that BPJLA talent scouts go out and find. The scouts would spend hours watching YouTube videos, going to open mic bars around the country, and even college campuses to find artist who are beyond talented and deserve a chance in the spot light.

Rachel needed something for this oncoming headache. She needed to send her assistant get her something. To her surprise her intercom came on.

"Mrs. Berry-Pierce, you have someone here to see you." her assistant called on the intercom. Rachel picked up the phone and called her assistant's desk phone.

"Brody, I don't think I can meet with anyone else right now. Plus it's almost lunch time." she groaned out as soon as the man picked the phone up. Brody chuckled into the phone.

Brody Weston had been a senior at NYADA when Rachel started her freshman year. He instantly took a liking to Rachel. He would hit on her and asked her out on dates. Rachel would always politely decline but he was persistent. He learned just how off limits Rachel was when Brittany happened to be bringing Rachel lunch when she spotted Brody trying to plant his lips on Rachel. She had been around Blake and Santana to long because before she knew it her leg was meeting Brody's nuts officially. It was the first time Brody and Brittany had met.

Brody and Rachel had been partnered together on several dance numbers seeing as he was the TA and their was uneven number of students. That was how Brody learned a lot about Rachel, Brittany and the rest of their little family over the course of that year. He was there when Rachel was the first freshman ever to get a spot in NYADA;s Winter Showcase and on her opening night of Spring Awakening. He like everyone else in that room knew that Rachel was going to be a star. It was safe to say they had become friends. Of course once Brody graduated they lost touch. That was mainly Brody's doing though. He didn't want anyone to know what he did for a living.

It was two years later on the subway when they would meet again. Rachel was heading into the studio to work with an artist while Brody was heading to his last appointment of the day. They hadn't even noticed one another until an old client of Brody's began making a scene. He had to stop seeing the woman once she started to develop feelings for him. It was one of the rules everything is no strings attached. The woman started yelling and hitting Brody when Rachel intervened and restrained the woman before a New York police officer who was also on the train cuffed her. Rachel asked Brody if everything the woman said was true. Brody knew he couldn't lie his way out of this one so he nodded solemnly.

Rachel could tell by the look on Brody's face that he was tired of the job he had. She believed he was doing it out of necessity more so than him actually loving his job. She offered Brody a job working as her personal assistant and secretary seeing as the one she currently had was horrible. The girl wouldn't take messages and would forget to tell Rachel important things. Rachel knew that Brody works hard and she wanted to give him an out. Brody was beyond stunned that Rachel would help him. They were sort of friends at one point but not enough so that she was going out on a limb and hiring him on the spot. Brody also knew that he couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth so he quickly agreed to take the job. He was tired of the job he currently had working as a male escort. It was getting old and he was tired of lying about what he did for a living. He wanted to be able to have a relationship with someone and not have them break up with him when they found out what he did for a living. In all honesty he didn't sleep with all of his clients. He was usually hired to look pretty on some rich socialite's arm for the night before being dismissed. However people always associated escort with prostitute, so what could he really do about it.

"Trust me," Brody stated as he hung the phone up and buzzed the person into her office. They had to have the buzzers installed when a group of fans managed to get into the building and storm into Rachel and Blake's offices. Now no one entered any of the offices without being buzzed in by whoever the office belonged to or their assistant. Rachel groaned until her heard a chuckle she knew all to well. She couldn't fight the smile that broke across her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, Brody called and told me that you might need help relaxing," Brittany stated as she made her way toward Rachel. That was sort of the truth, he called and stated that Rachel a few rough meetings and that he needed Brittany to come and distract Rachel.

"Did he now?" Rachel asked as she watched her wife strut towards her. Brittany was naturally stunning but Brittany pregnant was beyond that. Brittany knew that her wife needed to be distracted and help relaxing before she snapped on someone. So Brittany thought what a better way to distract Rachel then to have her take care of Brittany's needs and right now Brittany needed Rachel. Plus she loved having sex in Rachel's office. Rachel could bend her over her desk, take her on the couch, or in the shower that was located in the bathroom in Rachel's office and no one would know. The whole office had been soundproofed and knowing that people where walking right outside the office door none the wiser was a bit of a turn on for Brittany.

"How do you plan on helping me relax Mrs. Berry-Pierce?" Rachel asked. Brittany smirked as she straddled Rachel's lap and pulled her wife into a deep kiss. Sucking Rachel's bottom into her mouth and nibbling. Rachel groaned.

"Baby, it's the middle of the day and we," Rachel begun to say but it turned into a groan as Brittany rolled her hips. Rachel felt an instant twitch in her pants as her dick begin to harden and she knew her body was absolutely loving where this was headed.

Rachel couldn't deny that she loved having sex with Brittany. I mean they have two children with another one on the way. However sex with a pregnant Brittany was on a scale of it's on. Blake would always joke that Rachel got Brittany pregnant just for the sex. RAchel of course would never confirm or deny Blake's statement.

Brittany placed another kiss on Rachel's lips before standing up, turning around, moving some things out of the way, and taking seat on Rachel's desk.

"We'll just have to be quiet, the room is mostly soundproof anyway," Brittany reminded as she placed a leg on either side of Rachel, who was still sitting in her desk chair, and began slowly pulling her dress upwards.

"Plus no one can enter the room without being buzzed in and I told Brody to take an early lunch." Brittany added.

Rachel couldn't help but slide her hands up and down Brittany's calves as she watched the dress slowly reveal her wife's thighs. Rachel could tell that she was losing this fight. She always wanted her wife and having Brittany sitting in front of her offering herself to Rachel was almost too much. She was painfully hard in her jeans right now and she couldn't help but think yeah this is exactly what she needs to get rid of her headache and relax. Plus she had a feeling that she'd be helping her pregnant wife out with a certain craving. Right as the dress reach the top of Brittany's thighs and Brittany's no doubt dripping wet pussy was about to be revealed a banging started on Rachel's office door.

"Rachel! Rachel! I need to speak with you!" was shouted through the door.

Both women groaned loudly out of annoyance and frustration. They instantly knew who that voice belonged to. Jesse St. James had become a major pain in the ass every since they signed him. He seemed to always know when Brittany was in Rachel's office or the studio Rachel always uses. Every since he signed with the company a year ago he has been cockblocking the women every chance he got. It's like he had a beacon, alert system, or something that always let him know when Brittany and Rachel were alone. Jesse was the son of Sheila and she had shown Rachel and Blake a video of Jesse singing and acting. Neither girl could deny that the boy had talent and immediately set up a meeting and signed him to their agency.

Jesse was a bit of a male diva not as bad as Kurt but a very close second. Rachel thought he was harmless but the others didn't like him at all. He was always trying to get Rachel to go to lunch with him, out for coffee, or even dinner. He would use the excuse that he just wanted to get to know the people he worked for but he would never try and ask Blake or any of the others to lunch or coffee. He seemed to always be near Rachel and sometimes would even show up to the same places the family would be outside of work. Rachel thought it was only a coincidence but the others did not. Everyone else thought that the man seemed a little off but let it go at Rachel's request. O.k. they pretended to let it go for Rachel's sake but he gave them the creeps and they just didn't trust him.

Rachel moved her hand up Brittany's thighs.

"We can just ignore him." she stated as her hands slid up pushing the dress the rest of the way up. Brittany pulled Rachel into a kiss.

"You know he's not going to go away until you open that door. He's done it before but I have an idea," Brittany stated with a smirk.

"Rachel, I need to talk with you seriously! It's urgent and important!," Jesse shouted again as he continued pounding on the door. Both women rolled their eyes. If it were so important then he would have came by earlier to talk with Rachel not when Brittany just so happened to be in Rachel's office. Brittany quickly unzipped Rachel's pants and pulled her semi hard dick out of her pants before bending down and taking as much as she could into her mouth and use her hand to pump the rest as she worked Rachel to full hardness.

"Uh God... what are you... fuck... doing," Rachel moaned out. Brittany continued to bob her head up and down until Rachel was fully hard. Brittany smirked before she let go of Rachel, turned around to face the door, and pulled her dress up.

"Fuck," Rachel groaned as begun stroking herself once she realized Brittany wasn't wearing any underwear. Brittany sometimes hated being pregnant: the swollen ankles, raging hormones, and eating everything in sight but there were the moments she loved being pregnant and this was one of them. It seemed as though she was wet all the time when pregnant and having Rachel in her mouth increased that wetness. She was soaking wet which meant Rachel could easily slip inside of her. Brittany smirked before sitting on Rachel's lap and rocking her hips letting Rachel feel just how wet she was. Both women moaning out at the sensation.

"Rachel, I know you are in there! Your car is still in the parking lot and you aren't in your studio! Let me in so we can talk!" Jesse shouted through the door. Brittany quickly reached between her legs and held Rachel's dick while she sank down onto it. Both women moaned out at the feeling. Rachel of how wet and tight her wife was and Brittany from the stretch of Rachel being fully inside of her.

"Buzz him in," Brittany panted out.

"What?" Rachel gasped out.

"You know my hormones are going crazy. He's not going anywhere and I'm not waiting so buzz him in, so we can see what he wants and then get him the fuck out of here." Brittany gritted out as she gently rocked back and forth.

Rachel knew that Jesse wouldn't be able to see anything seeing as Brittany's dress covered everything but she didn't know how she felt about having him in the office and trying to hold a conversation while her wife's tight walls were clenching and unclenching so amazingly around her dick. Brittany leaned forward resting her elbows on the desk and rocked a little harder. In this position Rachel would slide out of Brittany a little before sliding back inside and hitting that spot deep inside of Brittany. It seemed as though Rachel's dick knew the exact location of that spot that made Brittany want to rider her harder, moan louder, and her toes curl.

All thoughts of carrying whether Jesse knew she was fucking her wife or not left her mind. She just wanted to see what he wanted and kick him out before fucking her wife until they both came hard. Brittany smirked as she hit the buzzer letting Jesse in.

"Babe." Rachel begun to say but stopped as the man came storming into the room.

"Rachel, I need to speak with you alone," Jesse stated not even bother to greet the women in the office. Rachel took a deep breathe to try and calm herself down enough to reply. She was thanking God that Brittany had moved her computer monitor directly in front of them before Jesse walked in and that they were sitting so close to her desk. There was no way that Jesse could see anything..

"Jesse whatever... it is you have to say you... can say it to... both of us," she replied.

"Rachel this matter does not concern her," Jesse replied.

"She's my wife who... I... uhh... tell everything to anyway. Not to mention... she owns part of the... umm company. I can't really kick her out now can I," Rachel retorted. She wanted to pat herself on the back at being able to get that out and not moan and groan at the feel of Brittany's walls squeezing her dick. Brittany smiled at Jesse as she grabbed a set of headphones sitting on Rachel's desk, put them on, and hit play on whatever track that had been pulled up on Rachel's computer. She smiled and couldn't help but to start rocking to the rhythm of the song that was playing. It must be a new track for an artist that Rachel had produced. It was amazing. If she knew her wife like she knows she does Brittany knew who this song is for and positive Rachel already has lyrics written as well.

"See she's not... even listening to us, so what can I... umm... uhh... help you with," Rachel managed to get out. The feel of Brittany rocking to the rhythm of the fast pace song was going to be her undoing seriously. Brittany was in absolutely in heaven as she moved to the rhythm of the song. She wanted to moan out but settled for biting her lip instead. Fuck they needed to get rid of Jesse.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch with your new castmate." Jesse beamed proudly. Rachel looked at the man in confusion.

"What?" she asked before having to bite down on her lip to keep from moaning out. Luckily Jesse had walked over to the case that was up against the wall. He was looking at pictures of her with several celebrities and her platinum records that were sitting in the case. Brittany nearly fist pumped when she saw Jesse turn to face the case. The song's beat had picked up not to mention she could feel her orgasm building swiftly. She needed to bounce and so she started doing just that. Adding more weight on her elbows she began lightly bouncing on Rachel's dick. Rachel's hand tighten on Brittany's waist as the blasted woman started bouncing to the song that was playing. Rachel didn't know if she'd be able to keep up the facade much longer. She really didn't know if she wanted to thank God for her wife's high sex drive or damn him for it.

"Well as you know the male lead for your show Funny Girl will no longer be able to perform. So auditions were held a month ago. I didn't say anything about it because I wanted it to be a surprise. I went to the audition, got a callback, and I got the call last night. I got the part. I'm the new lead alongside you of course." Jesse stated proudly as he turned back around to face the two women. He frowned at the look on Rachel's face. Her eyes were unfocused and her face was a little flushed.

"Are you o.k. Rachel? Did you hear what I said? I said I'm the new lead in Funny Girl. So we should go to lunch to celebrate and discuss working together not only here but on the stage as well. Our characters are suppose to have chemistry and that's vital to the show," Jesse rambled out. Rachel honestly didn't catch a word Jesse had said. She was completely focused on the feel of her wife's clenching, unclenching, and bounces lightly on her dick. Brittany was literally fighting to not moan out loud now. The song had changed and the tempo seemed to pick up a little more and it was amazing. She absolutely loved the way Rachel felt inside of her. Stretching her so deliciously and reaching parts only Rachel could reach. Rachel knew that Jesse was waiting for an answer and she was guessing he said something about lunch.

"Brittany is here uhh... so that we can go umm... to our home with our children and have lunch, so umm... no. Now if you could leave that would be great." Rachel managed to say without moaning. Damn she was going to have to go audition for a movie because fuck this was an Oscar worthy performance. Seriously how many people could say that they were able to keep a straight face, hold a conversation with someone, and not moan out while someone was riding their dick. Brittany was thanking god that her legs where under the desk. She moved one hand down and slide her dress up and her hand up under it. She began rubbing tight slow circles on her clit. She was so damn close and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep quiet.

Jesse huffed and was about to say something but froze as Brittany turned around and pulled Rachel into an intense kiss. Brittany knew that as so soon as she started touching her clit that she would cum. Her body is super sensitive due to the pregnancy and kissing Rachel was the only way to keep from moaning out and alerting Jesse to what was going on right in front of him. Her orgasm wasn't very powerful but it seemed to last forever. Brittany pulled away from Rachel's lips both women panting to catch their breathe. Rachel was so close and the feel of Brittany convulsing around her was driving her crazy. She needed to pound into Brittany and she needed to do it right now.

"I think that's all Jesse. I have meetings after lunch and need to be back at a decent time. Now leave, so that my wife and I may leave as well." Rachel stated firmly. A look passed over Jesse's face but it was gone before Rachel could even wonder what it was. Jesse didn't even bother saying goodbye. He immediately turned and stormed out of the room. As soon as the door clicked shut Rachel was standing with Brittany still leaning on her desk and pounding into her wife as a fast pace. Pushing both of them to a quick release.

"Fuck I didn't think you were an exhibitionist Mrs. Berry-Pierce," Brittany moaned about. Rachel chuckled before smacking Brittany on the ass and rotating her hips before going back to pounding into Brittany hitting that spot deep within her wife with every thrust. She reached around and started rubbing and pinching Brittany's clit. That's all it took for Brittany to come for the second time and this time she screamed Rachel's name. Rachel came almost immediately after from the feel of Brittany's walls convulsing rapidly and squeezing so tightly around her. Rachel fell back into her chair once she finished emptying herself inside of Brittany who had fell back on Rachel's lap. Both women panting heavily before breaking out into laughter.

"We are never doing that again." Rachel managed to get out through her laughter.

"Oh whatever like it didn't turn you on to know that we were fucking in front of him and he had absolutely no clue about it." Brittany retorted. Rachel groaned as she felt a little twitch from her dick.

"Let's go I'm hungry," Brittany stated after a few moments causing Rachel to burst out into laughter all over again. Rachel couldn't help it they had just basically had sex in front of one of their employees like two sex crazed teenagers and now Brittany wanted to get food. Seriously her wife's mood changes astounded her sometimes. Both women fixed their clothes before Rachel saved all of her files as is and shut down her computers. She pulled Brittany into kiss,

"I love you," Rachel whispered against Brittany's lips.

"I know, have you met me, I'm awesome," Brittany teased back. Rachel rolled her eyes before slapping Brittany lightly on the butt.

"Let's go woman, I gots to feed you and my kid," Rachel did a mix of Blake and Santana. Brittany shook her head,

"No baby just no," she stated before heading to the door. Rachel shrugged she thought it was a good impersonation of the two. Once Rachel shut her office door Brittany slid her hand into Rachel's and they headed to the parking garage. They decided that going home to have lunch with their babies sounded like an great idea.

On the other side of the city Santana was looking around her trailer for her purse. She spotted it on the couch under a pillow which wasn't unusual seeing as she tended to drop her purse wherever before heading out to hair and make up. She snatched up the purse before waving to her assistant, walking out of her trailer, and heading to the parking lot. She waved at a few people before looking down to dig around in her purse for her phone. Her show 'The Cartels' was getting ready to wrap up the second season. Santana absolutely loved getting to play the bad-ass daughter of the leader of the drug cartel. She remembers how she was offered this role.

 _(Flashback to Junior year)_

 _Santana had just finished one of classes when she decided to go to the gym. She had some time seeing as the Papa Berries had the younger kids and Beth was at preschool. It was hard being away from her babies but she couldn't put life on hold and she trusted the two men. They had become fathers to her and she knew that they would do any and every thing for the twins._

 _Santana climbed into her car and headed to the same dojo that Blake trained when she was younger. It had become the dojo that their entire family went to for their workouts and training. She could have went to the gym on campus but she was tired of people stopping her and either asking her questions about Blake, Rachel. or asking her out on a date. She literally had to sit in the front of every class because, no one would ask her questions with the professor being right there. She also had to wear headphones in her ears whenever she walked across campus to keep people from stopping and talking to her. Although there were the brave or stupid few who would tap her on the shoulder to get her to talk to them. Those were mostly guys who thought they were hot shit and could pick Santana up just by flexing their muscles. She usually laughed in their face before walking off._

 _It wasn't long before Santana was pulling up and parking her car along the curb. She climbed over her center console, grabbed her workout bag, and climbed out of the car onto the sidewalk. She didn't feel like waiting until traffic stopped so she could get out. She stopped walking to look in her bag for her membership card when someone bumped into her._

 _"Watch where you're going!" the lady exclaimed._

 _"I was obviously standing here and you bumped into me. So you watch where the fuck you're going," Santana retorted._

 _"Do you know who I am?" the lady countered._

 _"Do you know who I am?" Santana asked as she looked up at the woman._

 _"No. Why would I?" the lady responded._

 _"Exactly, how would I know who you are when you literally just bumped into me. Not to mention do I look like I give a fuck who you are. I was standing here minding my own business when you ran into me not the other way around because if I had ran into you I would have said sorry and we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now I've been running on about four hours of sleep so I'd advise you to keep walking before I puts my foot up your ass," Santana snapped back before going off on a rant in Spanish. The woman gawked at Santana before a smile broke out across her face._

 _"Do you act or model?" she asked. Santana was thrown off by the question and the smile on the woman's face._

 _"What?" Santana asked._

 _"I asked if you did any acting or modeling by chance." the woman asked again._

 _"No. I'm in college, pre-med." Santana answered. She had no idea why she was even entertaining a conversation with this crazy lady standing in front of her._

 _"Well I'm Shonda Rhimes and I'm looking for an actress to play a role in one of my new t.v. shows. I like you. You don't take shit and you keep it real. Everyone knows that I have an unwritten no bullshit policy and I know I won't get bullshit from you." Shonda stated. It was Santana's turn to gawk. She had just went off on Shonda Rhimes and threatened to kick her ass and now Shonda is offering her a role in a new show of hers. Shonda checked her phone before looking back at a still gawking Santana._

 _"Look, I gotta get to this meeting. Get yourself an agent and call this number. Like I said, I'd love to have you on my show and I already have the perfect role for you," Shonda stated as she handed Santana a card and took her leave._

 _Santana stood stunned as she stared after Shonda before looking down at the card. Sure enough it was Shonda's office and cell phone numbers. Santana completely forgot about working out as she jumped back into her car and drove toward campus. She knew Blake would be out of class by the time she got there and she needed to tell her about this now. As soon as Santana spotted Blake and ran and jumped on her._

 _"Well hello Wifey," Blake greeted Santana as she caught her in her arms with ease._

 _"Hello querida, I have amazing news. Like never in a million years would you even guess what happened to me today. I'm on cloud nine. I have no idea what to say. Seriously baby. I just oh my god. I still can't believe," Santana rambled out. Blake laughed and it wasn't until then that she noticed a crowd was forming around them. She rolled her eyes before setting Santana down, clasping their hands together, and walking with Santana back towards the parking lot. Blake was done for the day and she didn't have practice so she was ready to go home and see her babies._

 _"Baby ,I didn't understand any of that so how about we take a deep breathe and you tell me what's going on." Blake stated. Santana rolled her eyes and took a deep breathe._

 _"Guess who just got asked to take a part on a tv show?" Santana asked._

 _"Seriously?" Blake asked. Santana nodded._

 _"Holy shit babe, that's fucking fantastic! Seriously, holy fuck, how did that happen?!" Blake exclaimed as she lifted Santana off the ground and twirled her around. Santana laughed and squealed as she was spun around. Once Blake sat her down she retold the story of how she was asked to be in a part of a t.v. show._

 _"Fucking A. Only you could go all Snixx on someone and get asked to be in a tv show and not just by someone, but the one and only, amazingly, talented, Shonda Rhimes." Blake exclaimed._

 _"I don't think I will do it." Santana stated. As she drove back to the school, she had time to really think. She still wanted to tell Blake about it and get her opinion but they already have so much going on._

 _"What? Why wouldn't you take this. I know it's not your dream but I think you'd enjoy it and be amazing at it." Blake quickly stated._

 _"I mean what about the kids, school, and the record label. The twins are only three months old, Beth just started pre-school, I'm so close to being done with school. I can't just walk away from all of that." Santana reasoned out. There was no way she could take this gig. Blake cupped Santana's face._

 _"Are you forgetting that you aren't alone in all of that?" she asked getting a whispered no from Santana._

 _"Exactly. If you were a single mom who didn't have a ton of family behind you then I'd understand you saying no. Baby think about it. Everyday people stop to tell you how beautiful you are and ask if you are a model or an actress. I saw the way your face lit up when you were telling me about it. You want this so go get it. You have forever to finish school and become the best doctor in the world. As for the twins and Beth I don't think filming is going to start tomorrow. If we get you a badass agent then they'll make sure it states in your contract that you won't work past a certain time so that you can come home and be with us. Rachel and I are still in the rebuilding phase of the recording label. So there isn't much work going on. You are right Beth is in preschool, she knows you love her, and she'll be beyond excited and proud that her mami will be on the tv. Hello they're my children too, but if you don't trust me with them then I can call one of our parents to come over and supervise me with my own children." Blake stated._

 _Santana rolled her eyes but she knew that Blake was right. She just didn't want to say it outloud. Seriously Blake's ego was already huge._

 _"It's o.k. I know I'm right," Blake stated with a smirk. Santana smacked Blake in the arm before pulling her into a quick kiss. That night they called everyone over and Blake grilled before they told everyone the big news. No one wanted Santana to go out and find an agent after the whole Mercedes debacle. Tina really wanted to meet Shonda Rhimes so she grabbed the card and Santana's phone before running in the bathroom and calling to set up the meeting for Thursday at 9am. She introduced herself as Santana's agent and let them know that she'd be at the meeting. Santana was a little upset because she didn't think Tina had it in her to be an agent but after the meeting she was beyond proud to have Tina as her manager and agent. Tina channeled Sue, Santana, Cassie, and Blake all in one. It was sorta scary but their demands were met and Santana was given a role on the show. The first season was a complete success and they had five Emmy nominations._

 _(End Flashback)_

She basically got to play herself. Not the being the daughter of the leader of a drug cartel, but the total badass part. As Santana continued to search in her purse and walk to her car when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Santana stated as she looked up. She let a little groan as she released she had ran into another one of the actors on set, Dani Harper.

Dani played one of the police detectives that was trying to take down Santana's drug family. They rarely had scenes together but Dani managed to always be around no matter what. Blake wasn't a fan of Dani, seeing as she was always hitting on her wife, but she never spoke bad about the woman no matter what. Dani however took every opportunity she could to let Santana know that she would be so much better for her than Blake. Even though Dani knew absolutely nothing about Blake except what they put in the tabloids. Santana had a feeling that Dani was the "source close to the family" who would lie to the press about Santana and Blake's "marital problems". She didn't have any real evidence but she's positive that Dani will slip up one of these days.

"Hey Santana, I was just coming to see if you wanted to grab lunch." Dani stated.

"No, I'm actually on my way to have lunch with my wife. You know the basketball player for the Knicks." Santana replied with a huge smile before walking around the other women and continuing on to the parking lot. Santana was beyond happy that everyone on set had come up to her and congratulated her or told her to tell Blake congratulations. It seemed as though the love and support Blake had was bigger then even they realized.

Santana checked her phone and walked faster through the parking lot. She was already running a little late seeing as it took longer to shoot the last scene then they had anticipated.

"I think she already has a date for lunch," Dani stated as she held her phone out in front of Santana. Santana stopped and rolled her eyes when she saw the photo that TMZ had of Harmony kissing Blake on the cheek as they were walking out of a restaurant holding bags.

Santana knew it meant nothing, that it was a common thing that happened between the two. Harmony was apart of their family. The girl didn't even realize how much she loved Sugar and vice versa but they were endgame and the group knew it. It was why they made sure to include Harmony in everything and why Santana hadn't kicked her ass for always putting her lips on Blake or any of the other reasons she had as to why Harmony needed her ass kicked.

"That's not what it looks like," Santana began to say.

"Santana when are you going to stop making excuses for her. I'm just saying if we were together then I would never let another woman's lips touch me," Dani stated firmly. Santana wanted to laugh because that would be impossible in this family. Their mothers were always kissing them along with their siblings it was just how their family was. Santana never thought she'd be o.k. with that much affection from so many people but over the years she had just grown use to it. Now she finds it weird when a kiss on the cheek or lips doesn't happen.

Before Santana could say anything in response she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a scowl form on Dani's lips. Santana instantly knew who those arms belonged to and she was beyond grateful to be saved from having to rip into Dani in the middle of the parking lot. She spun around and hugged the other woman just as tightly.

"Adrienne, what the fuck?! When did you get back?!" Santana exclaimed. Adrienne Bailon was another actor on the show. She played Santana's best friend and they had become great friends off set as well seeing as they had so many scenes together. Well that and Adrienne demanded that they hang out more. She was another person that had been added to their little group even though she spent her time split between New York and California where her talk show the The Real is shot.

"Well, I got back this morning. They're showing a rerun of the show today, Tamera and Loni are both sick and they couldn't find a decent enough guest host so I came back to New York earlier. Did you really think I'd miss my children's birthday tomorrow. Please. I also figured I would get to spend some time with my future wives. Now shouldn't we be heading to lunch with our wife. I have to congratulate her." Adrienne replied with a huge smile on her face before planting a kiss on Santana's cheek. Santana rolled her eyes. Adrienne always joked about how she was their second wife.

Well sometimes Santana was positive the woman was only joking, but then there were times where Santana wasn't so sure. Moments when Adrienne would hug either her or Blake longer than necessary or her lips would linger longer on their cheeks. Santana even swears she felt Adrienne kiss the corner of her mouth once. It was so weird to Santana because, if anyone else had said or done the things that Adrienne had then Santana and Blake would be upset and ready to cut a bitch, but for some reason it never bothered them with Adrienne. To both of them Adrienne was a huge flirt and as far as they knew the woman was straight. She'd dated Rob Kardashian and had been previously engaged to a guy named Lenny who she dated for years. If Dani disliked anyone more then Blake it was Adrienne. Adrienne always ramped up the small signs of PDA whenever Dani was around.

"I was heading to lunch with my wife, yes," Santana corrected.

"Please, we both know that as soon as you and that gorgeous delicious wife of yours realize that you are both hopelessly in love with me, we'll start dating, then get married just a small ceremony, and then we'll add to our family. It's only a matter of time now. So let's go surprise our wife with me being home early," Adrienne stated as she looped her arm around Santana's waist. Santana laughed but wrapped her arm around the shorter woman's shoulders and they headed towards Santana's car. Both women started talking about the twins birthday party, Blake being drafted, and the new season of their show all the while ignoring the calls from Dani as they headed to Santana's car. It didn't take them long to make it to the studio where Blake was having lunch.

Blake sat in the cafeteria of BPJLA waiting for her wife to show up. She had spent the morning getting Harmony official added to the company list and showing her around the place. Blake and Harmony had been meeting for the last two weeks to ensure that Harmony knew the ends and outs of the systems that they used just in case Blake had been drafted. Blake's first meeting/press conference with the Knicks would be later on that night. While Blake was at her meeting Rachel would be introducing Harmony as an official member of the staff at BPJLA Records and Agency. Blake would of course be available for producing a track but that was about as far as her involvement in the company would go. There were one or two artist who only wanted to work with Blake and they were top selling artist so the company obliged them.

"I see she stood you up maybe she decided to go have lunch with Dani," came from in front of Blake, who immediately looked up from her phone.

"First aren't you suppose to be having lunch with your girlfriend in her office and secondly how's the couch treating you," Blake retorted with a smirk. Harmony groaned and flipped Blake off as she sat her bag of food down and took one of the seats that sat across from Blake.

"She kicked me out of her office after taking her food and I should be able to sleep in my own damn bed dammit, it's not fair," Harmony groaned as she stole a fry from Blake who shot her a dirty look.

"You know if you'd just apologize and by apologize I mean: Cook her favorite meal, buy her lots of chocolates, run her a bubble bath, and spend the night watching those extremely horrible old Chinese martial arts movies, she likes to watch so much, while begging for forgiveness and confessing your undying love for her. You do that then you'll be back in your bed and in Sugar, in no time." Blake stated with a nod.

"Words of wisdom from the married woman," Harmony grumbled.

"Happily married woman," Blake corrected.

"Whatever, I shouldn't have to apologize. She's the one who wanted to fight over Elise again," Harmoney retorted as she pulled her food out of the bag to begin eating.

Elise was a girl that had been put in the same group as Blake and Harmony a few times on certain projects. There was no other way to describe Elise other than a Jersey Shore wannabe. She talked with a fake Jersey accent (she's from Idaho), had a horrible fake tan, and always failed at the big hairstyle. She tried hitting on Blake once but after meeting Santana she knew Blake was way off limits. She turned her attention to Harmony. Harmony of course had made it clear that she wasn't looking for a relationship but then she started dating Sugar. Elise of course didn't like this out and became outright hostile to Sugar. She wasn't dumb as everyone thought because she was smart to do it when Harmony wasn't around.

Blake took a bite of the bacon cheese fries she'd got from the restaurant.

"Look do you remember that guy, umm...Greg, from one of Sugar's classes. He was always hitting on her and asking her out and stuff. You guys weren't even together yet and you through a huge fit because of it. I mean you stopped talking to her for like three days. Yet Sugar has put up with Elise's shit for years. She's always putting Sugar down well trying to put Sugar down. That girl's ego is bigger than mine. Anyways, why do you think half the group ignores Elise when she's around. The only reason why no one has kicked your ass about it is because even though you're a fucking idiot at times, you do make our girl happy and that's what matters. I know you know this already because you've mentioned it to me on a several occasions but you are hopelessly head over heels in love with Sugar. You want to marry her one day. I know this, you know this, and I'm sure even though she's pissed at you Sugar knows this. I'm telling you ,Gerber Baby, don't mess this up because you don't want to feel like a dick by telling Elise: you don't want her crabs or to go play in traffic. Sugar is your future, your world, the light at the end of your tunnel and Elise should have already been your past." Blake stated before stuffing her face again.

 **Continue on reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This continues on from the last chapter. Sexy times ahead**

 **Anything underlined is in sign language and said out loud as well. I forgot to put that in the other chapters.  
**

 **Chapter 6**

Harmony groaned and dropped her head onto the table just barely missing her own food. She knew Blake was right, she just hated telling the woman that. Blake already had an ego and she didn't want to feed it.

"I know, I'm right. You don't have to tell me," Blake stated as she ate another bite of food. Harmony groaned louder.

"Is it really that bad?" Harmony asked.

"Don't you ever wonder why Santana and Brittany always make an excuse to leave when Elise is around or straight up shut you down when you ask for her to be involved. It's the only way they can keep from ripping her hair out. Sugar said she'd handle it so everyone let her handle it. I mean there have been the subtle threats but we all know that Elise would come to you and whine and you'd be pissed at us and Sugar for it." Blake replied.

"Sugar mentioned something once, I asked Elise about it and she said that she made a comment about Sugar and that she was going to apologize for it. Sugar never came and talked to me about any other incidents well except when Elise wanted to come to the draft party. I was going to call and ask when Sugar threw a huge fit about it. I thought she was just being jealous or something." Harmony retorted.

"Jealous of who? The Snookie wannabe please. Sugar knows she looks good. She has a poster of herself in her office." Blake countered. Harmony finally lifted her head and had to laugh at that comment. Sugar also had a poster of herself at the home they share in the gated community. Harmony took a deep breathe this was the first time she'd be telling anyone this.

"I don't have a ring yet, but I want to go get one. I was wondering if you would go with me to look at it and help me with the proposal seeing as you have done this already," Harmony stated watching Blake's reaction. Blake nearly choked for the second time that day.

"Seriously?" she asked after she took huge gulps from her water. Harmony sat up and nodded.

"You are my best friend. Seriously I've spent more time with you then I have anyone else minus Sugar of course, but I've told you my story from high school. No one wanted to be friends with the lesbian cheerleader. I was only allowed to stay on the squad because my aunt was the coach. So as my best friend you are obligated to go with me." Harmony stated. Blake smiled and nodded.

"For the record I do know what's it like to buy a ring but proposing that's all Rachel." she stated.

"What?" Harmony asked. Blake laughed.

"Santana demanded that we get married when she was labor. She kicked me out of the room until I went home and got the ring. Of course we didn't actually get married until two weeks later but still I didn't actually propose." Blake stated as she burst into laughter along with Harmony.

"So you'll go with me?" Harmony.

"I just said yeah." Blake restated with a questioning look. Harmony squealed before making her way around the table and planting a huge kiss on Blake's cheek.

"Why do I always find you with your lips on my woman?" they heard come from in front of them. Harmony smirked and gave Blake a super sloppy wet kiss on the cheek.

"Ew gross. Dude. Come on." Blake exclaimed as she wiped her face. Everyone laughed as Blake reached across the table and pulled her wife into a kiss. She didn't notice the person walking behind Santana at all.

"Dear God," Adrienne gasped out causing Santana and Blake to stop kissing and turn to face her.

"Don't stop because I'm here, you know I'm just going to enjoy the show," Adrienne stated with a wink.

"Holy shit Shorty, what are you doing here?!," Blake exclaimed as she pulled Adrienne into a hug.

"Well our children are turning four this weekend. I couldn't miss that." Adrian stated getting an eye roll from Blake and Santana.

"I didn't know you were going to be here so I didn't get you anything but I can go grab you something from the counter." Blake stated before heading to do just that.

"See, she does such sweet things for me. It must be love," Adrienne teased getting shoved by Santana as they took a seat.

"So what are we talking about?" Santana asked.

"How I need to apologize to Sugar," Harmony answered.

"Oh si, you do need to apologize. Elise is a total bitch. Plus like aren't you tired of sleeping on the couch." Adrienne commented as she took a fry from Blake's plate. Harmony groaned again and rubbed apparently everyone in their little group knew she was sleeping on the couch. Once Blake was back and everyone had food they all talked and enjoyed lunch together. They mostly talked about how Harmony was going to apologize, what was happening on set, and what was going to happen at Blake's first official team meeting and press conference. Once they finished Santana and Adrienne made their way back to set while Blake made her way to meet with the Knicks' team for the first time.

Rachel walked into the giant conference where part of her staff and some of the signed artist and actors sat waiting. They always held an office meeting to introduce any one who was new to BPJLA no matter what their job was. They wanted everyone to know everyone and about all changes that were being made to the company. I kept everyone on the same page.

"Alright guys, so as you all know Blake was drafted into the NBA to the New York Knicks!," Rachel began. Most of the people in the room cheered while the others just sat there and clapped. Not everyone was a sports fan.

"So that means we had to hire someone else to take over the business side of things. So taking her place is someone we know and you guys have seen around her a lot, seeing as she's dating one of our stylist. Harmony Goldstein," Rachel announced. Everyone clapped as Harmony walked in and waved to everyone.

"Hi, like she said I'm Harmony and I'll be handling the business side of the company ensuring that you fine people keep getting paid." Harmony stated getting a chuckle from everyone.

"Alright let's go around the room and everyone give a brief introduction about what you do here. I'm Rachel Berry-Pierce, I own the company," Rachel stated getting laughs.

"Tina, Head Manager/Agent," Tina began the introductions.

"Puck, Co-Director of Security,"

"Mike, one of the main choreographers."

"Areeya, one of the lead Scouting Agent,"

"Sugar Head hair and makeup artist and clothing stylist."

"Dave, one of the Head PR Agent,"

"Blaine, Broadway Artist."

"Brittany, the other main choreographer."

"Shelby, Vocal Coach."

"Brody, Rachel's personal assistant."

"Sunshine, Artist."

"Unique, Artist."

"Max, Co -Director of Security."

Harmony rolled her eyes as all the people she already knew introduced themselves. The rest of the group continued on with introduction. Harmony was astounded by how many workers actually worked at BPJLA. Usually everyone is either out doing something for the company or in the studio working so you don't see everyone. Now that they were sitting in a giant conference she could see everyone. There had to be at least 50+ in the conference room. She met several people she didn't even know worked at the building like, Carl, who was a sound tech, Brittany Caffey, who was in charge of keeping all the instruments in working order, and many others. She had no idea how Rachel managed to keep up with everyone because she had already forgotten some of the names she had learned today.

"Alright guys, so we have some things that we need to get done. Joe's new album is about to drop so we have the launch party for that, next Saturday. You all need to be at this party. I'm not going to say it's mandatory but going to these parties is a great way to not onlye support a colleague, but boost your career and make connections. Beca that will be the first time we debut you as well. You'll be DJing that night, so make sure you do some original tracks but also tracks people love. You will be taking the middle set slot, but be prepared to be asked to encore and take that last set as well. You guys know the company rule: Keep the entourage party to three people or less, We all remember the incident from Sunshine's first launch party. Which leads me to: Sunshine's album is about half way done. However we're going to hold off on releasing until after she gives birth. That'll give us some time to get it finished and polished. Beside we want to hold back on getting her out on tour so soon after having a baby. Umm am I missing anything," Rachel stated as she looked down at her ipad which had a list of everything she needed to go over on.

"Oh right congratulations to Blaine on getting a leading role in Rent! He didn't tell me until this morning, but we won't hurt him for keeping that secret from us. I believe he starts rehearsals this week and his first performance will be October 11, so mark your calendars!" Rachel exclaimed getting laughs, cheers, and applause from everyone.

"Let's see. I believe that's it so let's get those albums done. Josh, you need to sit down with Tori and get at least one song recorded by next Thursday. She's hot right now and we want to keep up the momentum she has, you know. Max, I need to speak with you in my office. Ryder, I want you to go ahead and go down to the studio with Jackson and get started on that song. Jackson, I already have the track set up, just start bouncing ideas off one another as far as lyrics go. I'll be down as soon as I'm done talking with Max." Rachel added getting a nod from all three people.

"Alright get back to work ya crazy hooligans!" Rachel shouted. Everyone chuckled before making their way out of the conference room. Surprisingly Jesse was the first one to storm out of the door. He looked kinda of pissed off, not that Rachel paid it any mind.

"Damn, I never knew you guys had so many people working here." Harmony stated getting a laugh from Rachel.

"That's not even everyone." Rachel stated with a smile. She loved her team and had a ton of respect for them, well most of them anyway.

BPJLA Records was a force to be reckoned with. It took a year or two for them to really get off the ground after taking over, but once they did there was no stopping them from making it to the top. Mercedes had already won two Grammy's, and was a platinum selling artist. Joe Hart ,a surprisingly good rap artist, was on his way to winning his first Grammy and becoming a platinum artist as well. There was no doubt the first track that they would be releasing would top the billboard charts. BPJLA Records and Agency was a label that catered to it's artist. It was the only label that gave the artist full creative control of their music and was also known for ensuring fair pay and contracts for their actors. Whether they're actors on the small screen, big screen, or stage. They had some of the best managers and agents in the country who always fought for the fairness of their clients. It was why so many newcomers signed with them.

"Well I gots a woman to apologize to and numbers to crunch. So if you'll excuse me," Harmony stated. Rachel laughed and kissed Brittany before she and Max walked up to her office.

"What's going on, Rachel?" Max asked as soon as they were both inside the office and seated.

"How do you," Rachel began to say but Max held a hand up.

"Rachel, don't insult my intelligence. You called me into your office. Your soundproofed, locked unless given permission to come into, office. You clearly brought me in here so that no one else would be able to hear us or walk in on our conversation. Now be straight with me. What's going on?" Max asked. Rachel should have known that Max would catch on that something was wrong.

He always did. Rachel pulled out a folder that held a few of the original letters and a few of the picture letters and slid the folder in front of Max. Max opened the folder and read through the letters. His mouth dropped open. How had Rachel been able to keep this a secret for so long? So of the letters were super graphic in nature. Who ever this mystery person was, had some serious issues. There were so many questions that Max wanted to ask but the one question that came to his mind first was.

"Have you gone to the police?" Rachel chuckled.

"I went to the local police once because, one of the letter was pretty graphic as you have just read. It was the one about the things they wanted to do to me. They told me that it was harmless. That I should be use to this because I am a celebrity and crazy fans come with the territory. One even said that I was being a spoiled brat and shouldn't complain as much as I was getting paid to prance around on stage. Some seemed concerned but with their Lieutenant dismissing things they did as well. I have a Detective friend back in Lima that I'm going to send those to. I talked to Brittany and we both agree that we need to tighten the security around here. They were able to get that photo of Brittany, Blake, and Santana and that worries us. We can't tell Puck thought because he'll blow the whistle." Rachel stated.

"Which will have your parents along with Blake, Santana, Dave, Blaine and some of the others combing the city for this person." Max finished getting a nod from Rachel.

"Alright, I know some old vets who need a job. With your authorization of course, I'll hire them as an elite team of sorts. It'll be a team of about six with me leading them. I'm not counting myself as apart of that team because, everyone knows that I mainly work with you, Blake, Santana, Brittany, and Blaine. It'll raise suspicion if I acknowledged being about of this elite team. I'll tell the others guys that an artist is having a hard time with a fan. I can't bring in more guys without telling them something believable. They won't know it's you because I'm saying an artist. You're the boss lady to them. This team will be able to get around unseen and figure out who this person is." Max explained.

" I trust you, but I do want to look over each guy you selects background. This is dealing with my family and I can't take anymore chances with their lives. I should have already told them about this so that we could have gotten it dealt with years ago. I know I've messed up, but I can't change that. I can do everything in my power to protect them like I know you will as well. So go ahead take the rest of the day off and get that team set up. Oh and Max thank you so much for all of this." Rachel replied.

Max nodded before walking around and hugging Rachel then leaving the room. That whole little family has become an extension to his family. They have helped him in more ways then they will ever know. Because of the job he has now he can afford to give his children the life he felt they deserved. One without struggle, stress, and worry. No one really talks about the struggle that a lot of people go through once they leave the service. It is a struggle especially with the medical bills and the VA not being there for them like they should. His family had been living paycheck to paycheck before he started working for Rachel. Now they can actually put away money so that his children can go to college. The health care plan that the company has allows him to cover his mom and pay for her assisted living home. Not to mention his entire family has full coverage. He lives in an actual house in a nicer part of the city versus the two bedroom one bathroom shack on the bad side of the city where no one went outside after dark. This family has done so much for him and he would do everything in his power to make sure that they were safe. It's what you do for family.

Everyone gathered at Brittany and Rachel's house that night to watch Blake's first press conference as a member of the team. They decided to just order pizza for the occasion. To anyone else it may not have seemed like a big thing, but to them it was. To them it was watching one of their own who has worked so hard to make it, get her moment.

"Guys it's on!" Santana yelled out. Everyone settled down and watched as Coach Fisher, Phil Jackson, James Dolan, and the rest of the New York Knicks team walked out onto the stage. First Kristaps walked out and posed with Coach Fisher, James, and Phil as he was given his jersey before taking a seat at the table set up. Blake followed after him repeating his steps. It was unusual to see a whole team show up to a press conference for the rookies.

"She should have let me dress her," Sugar commented from her spot on Harmony's lap. Everyone chuckled and rolled their eyes at the comment. Coach Fisher said a few words along with James Dolan and Phil Jackson then the floor was open for questions.

"Why is the entire team here?" they heard the first reporter ask.

"Well we wanted to show our support for these two players. A lot of people were upset about Kristaps being drafted and we all know how some people reacted to Blake being drafted. We're here to let everyone know that we don't care how upset you are. These two are our teammates and we're going to stand by them." Carmelo Anthony answered getting nods and hell yeahs from the rest of the team.

"How do you two feel about having your team here to back you up?" another reporter asked. Kristaps and Blake shared a look and he nodded at her.

"I think I can speak for both of us when I say it feels great. We've both come such a long way and to know that even though there are people out there who are pissed about us being on the team at least our families, coaches, teammates, and true fans are here for us. " Blake answered.

"This question is for Blake. What do you say to other players that have already stated they won't play against you or that none of the guys will actually play tough against you because you are a woman?" another reporter asked.

"That's their choice. Me being on the court shouldn't matter. Winning the game should. Period. As for the last question, did you not see that NCAA Championship game against Kentucky. I got six stitches before the second half and still came out and played. I'm not asking for special treatment. Get in my face, shove me to the ground, dunk on me, whatever I can take. I'm not scared of a little contact. I won't back down from a challenge." Blake replied.

"Kristaps, how do you feel about playing on the same team as Blake?" one reporter asked.

"Honestly, even though I did not play in America I knew who she was. I watched videos of her playing online. You can ask my friends and family and they will tell you that I have wanted to play along side her. I respect her as a player and I think...no I know I will learn and grow so much just by being on the same court as her." Kristaps answered with a smile.

"There is already so much pressure on both of your shoulders coming into the league. The Garden hasn't seen a championship since Coach Red was here back in the late 60's early 70's. How do you handle the pressure?" one reporter asked.

"I can't speak for Kristaps over here, but as for me I don't let anyone put pressure on me. I can't let anyone put pressure on me. If I want to continue to play the game the way I do then I can't let that added pressure get to me. I'm going to do my best to be a part of this team, play like a team, and go out every night and play to the best of my ability. If we win a championship this season then that's great if it takes a year, two years, or more then that's great too. I think I can say that we all want to win a NBA title because that's the main goal when you come into the NBA, to win a title and be national champs. I think I can also say that every member of the is team and coaching staff will do everything in our power to win games and bring a championship title back to The Garden." Blake responded.

"I'mma go with her answer." Kristaps stated getting laughs from everyone. A few more questions were asked before the press conference was called to an end.

"Thanks for that back there." Blake stated as she and Kristaps made their way to the locker room to hang their jerseys up in their lockers. Blake cried when she saw her name on the locker along with all of her workout gear and stuff.

"What?" Kristaps asked as he hung his jersey up.

"Thanks for being cool with me and saying what you said," Blake replied. Kristaps smiled.

"I meant what I said. I respect you. Besides we have a lot in common. Neither one of us were really wanted in the NBA and we're the new guys. We have to stick together." Kristaps replied. Blake nodded and held her fist up which Kristaps bumped with his own.

"Yo Kristaps, Blake. So we're meeting up as a team next Sunday for some team bonding. You down?" Carmelo asked as he and the rest of the team walked into the locker room.

"Well I'll have to make sure the family doesn't have anything planned first, but I'll let you guys know." Blake replied.

"Same for me." Kristaps stated. Blake and Kristaps swapped numbers themselves before swapping with Carmelo and a few of the other players.

"Kristaps, if you need someone to show you around the city or just some cool people to hang out with then shoot me a text." Blake stated getting a nod from Kristaps before they got into their own cars to drive to their respective homes.

The next afternoon everyone was setting up for the twins birthday. They had their big breakfast at Rachel and Brittany's like they have done since moving to their own community. Rachel was currently escorting Beth to Puck's house for her guitar lesson. The little girl was practically bouncing off the wall with excitement and Rachel had no idea why. As soon as they were in front of Puck's house Beth shot off running up to the front door. She rang the doorbell more times then necessary. Rachel began to laugh, but Beth gave her the infamous Fabray Eyebrow and Rachel covered it up with a cough and settled for smiling.

"Mini B, why are you so excited?" Rachel asked.

"I can't tell you." Beth replied.

"I'm your mother. You're suppose to tell me everything." Rachel retorted with a pout. Beth rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her other moms had tried the same technique on her as well. Puck opened the door and his three boys ran out of the front door. Noah Jr. attached himself to Rachel's midsection and the twins grabbed a leg each and held on.

"Well hello little rascals," Rachel greeted the little boys who all beamed back up at her.

"Hi Auntie Buzz! Hi Beth!" all three boys shouted. All three still holding onto Rachel.

"Hey JAP(Jewish American Princess), Mini B." Puck greeted Rachel and Beth.

"Hi Noah, Where's Lauren?" Rachel asked.

"She's taking a nap upstairs. I swear that woman could sleep through a hurricane." Puck responded with a laugh.

"Well with this three, I'm sure it's just like having your own personal hurricane." Rachel retorted. Puck rolled his eyes. He knew that statement was beyond true. His boys could wreck a room in less then five minutes.

Beth was getting impatient with the chatter because she really wanted to start practicing. She only had a couple of hours before the party.

"Hi Uncle Puck, can we go rehearse now?" Beth eagerly asked.

"Well we need to get the boys," Puck began to say.

"Don't worry about these three. Grab a bag and throw their party clothes in it and we'll get them dressed and ready for the day at the house with the other kids." Rachel stated.

"Really?" Puck asked.

"You know I love spending time with my nephews." Rachel replied. Puck smiled and led Beth inside while he grabbed a bag of clothes for the boys and giving it to Rachel who now had one twin on her back the other in one arm and sitting on her hip, while holding Noah Jr.'s hand.

"Man, you make it look so easy," Puck commented.

"Well I have been doing this longer then you." Rachel replied with a wink getting a laugh and a nod from Puck.

Puck went back into the house and watched as Beth carried his guitar into the living room where they would hold their lessons. He quickly pulled his phone out and snapped a photo before sending it to Blake, Santana, Rachel, and Brittany. Beth looked so small and adorable holding his guitar. He remembers the first time they sat down together for their weekly guitar lessons.

 _(Flashback to a year ago)_

 _"Hey Beth, you ready?" Puck asked as he walked into Santana and Blake's house where the little girl was. Puck absolutely loved getting to be apart of Beth's life._

 _Blake walked over and pulled Puck into a hug._

 _"Hey Puck, she's in the living room with her guitar waiting. We're going to be in the backyard just send her there when you're done or you can join as well. Although you do have the others at home. Just let me know. You know there will be enough food for everyone." Blake stated after she released him. Puck laughed and nodded. Blake had gotten a new grill and had been playing on it every since. She was like a kid on Christmas._

 _Puck walked into the living room to see Beth sitting and plucking at the strings of her guitar. He could tell that either Rachel or Blake had already tuned the guitar for Beth._

 _"Hey you ready to learn from your cool, Uncle Puck?!" Puck exclaimed. Beth nodded excitedly and waited for instructions. Puck chuckled at how eager the little girl looked. He couldn't help but to ask._

 _"Hey Beth, before we start I have to ask. Why did you pick me to give you lessons? I know Blake and Rachel could play as well, so why not one of them?" Puck asked. Beth looked up from her guitar and looked directly into Puck's eyes._

 _"This is our thing. The one thing that we do together. You may not be my dad, but biologically you are my father. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have my family. I want to get to know the man who gave me all that I have to be grateful and thankful for. I love my moms and my siblings and I have them because of you. I know how much you love playing guitar, so I figured if you taught me then, not only would I be learning how to play the guitar but about you." Beth replied._

 _Puck had sat completely stunned, speechless, and in tears. In that moment Puck knew that Beth was never really suppose to be his daughter to begin. He knew without a doubt in his mind whatsoever that Beth was right where she was suppose to be. He was just grateful that he got to be apart her life. Puck knows that who he was at that time, he could never have taken care of Beth the way her moms were and have been. Everyday he got to be with them he knew he made the right choice in giving Beth to her moms._

 _"Thank you," Puck managed to get out a few moments later. Beth however seemed really concerned._

 _"I'm sorry if." Beth began to say._

 _"No these are happy tears. I'm so happy that you want to get to know me. I'm so happy that you aren't upset that I didn't keep you, but had more children not long after. I'm so happy that I wasn't selfish and that I helped you find your family because, that's what your moms and siblings are. They are and have always been your family. I'm so grateful that you all are giving me a chance to be here and a part of your life. Thank you so much." Puck stated as he interrupted Beth. Beth beamed up at him before setting her guitar down._

 _"I'm going to hug you now." Beth stated. Puck nearly doubled over in laughter because that was something that Rachel used to do. He hugged the little girl and held her for a few moments. The day before her birthday party, Beth made sure Puck knew that she wasn't mad that he had the boys and didn't keep her. She wanted him to know that she was happy he learned how to be a good daddy for his boys because she had four great moms who she wouldn't trade for the world._

 _(End Flashback)_

Puck chuckled before making his way over to his instrument closet. He use to have a whole room but that is now a nursery. He grabbed Beth's smaller guitar and met her on the couch.

"You using my guitar today?" Puck teased. Beth rolled her eyes.

"You were taking forever and I need to get this perfect." Beth retorted with a huff at the end.

"I'm sure the twins are going to love it no matter what." Puck replied.

"Can you go get Aunt Lauren? I need her also. Someone needs to sign for R,J." Beth stated. Puck hesitated but didn't need to get up at all because Lauren walked downstairs.

"Auntie Lauren!" Beth shouted as she jumped off the couch, ran over to Lauren, and dragged her over to the couch.

"Well hello Tiny, how are you?," Lauren greeted with a laugh. If someone would have told Lauren when she was a sophomore in high school that she'd love having kids along with her giant family, she'd have punched them in the face. She had to admit having kids of her own plus all of her nieces and nephews had made her soft. Beth rolled her eyes at the nickname at least her Auntie Lauren no longer called her: Mighty Mouse or Pipsqueak.

"Auntie Lauren, I need you to help me with this song. I need someone to sign for R.J." Beth stated.

"Alright Shorty, let's do this." Lauren replied with a smile getting a huge smile from Beth. Puck leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek getting shoved and a smile in response. Yeah she's gotten soft now that they have children but he's gotten soft as well.

The party wasn't due to start until 3 but with all the extra hands helping the setup for done almost an hour early. Max and his wife had already offered to pick up the cakes so that no one would have to make the trip into the city. New York was a busy city by nature but on weekends it was so much worse. The city was flooded with tourist and everyone who was either off or out of school which made getting anywhere damn near impossible.

"Can you believe it? They're four years old already." Blake stated as she watched her children talking with their cousins in the living room. Beth was still at Puck's house practicing.

"No, I want them to go back to being babies again," Santana stated with a pout. Blake kissed that pout away,

"Are you sure about that because I remember coming home on several occasions to you on the couch bawling your eyes out because, they were little heathens," she stated. Santana rolled her eyes. Her babies were growing up way too fast. Her oldest was heading to the first grade and the twins would be starting preschool. She wasn't ready.

"You two are doing a great job raising them even though neither of you had great examples," Cassie stated getting a nod from Shelby, the Berry Men, and Maribel as they watched their grandchildren.

"Hey we've been over this. You guys may not have been around as often, but when you were you made it count. You have supported us and stood by us. You did the best you could. End of story. We're proud to call you our moms and dads, and have you in not only our lives but our children's lives as well. We honestly don't know how we would have gotten through the last six years without you." Santana stated.

"And yes we are counting senior year of high school," Brittany added.

"They're right and I don't say that often," Blake teased trying to lighten the mood again.

"Oh shut up, you know I'm always right," Santana stated. Blake gave her a look.

"You know it's true, don't give me that look. You just hate being wrong," Santana said as she stuck her tongue out and walked over to Brittany and Izzy who were putting the finishing touches on the decorations. The birthday party was a half skateboard/half football theme.

Even though Kobey and R.J. were twins, Blake and Santana wanted them to each have their own thing. R.J. loved skateboarding and Kobey loved football. Which Santana totally blamed on LeRoy, Dave, Carlos, and Rigo for Kobey's love of football and she blamed Izzy, Blake, and Brittany for R.J. love of skateboarding. The little girl was finally old enough to play in the upcoming pee wee league and she was beyond excited. R.J. just loved watching skateboarding and really wanted his own board. The twins were each given their own cake with their favorite flavor instead of having to share one like most people did with twins. Just because they were twins didn't mean they had to do everything together. The twins loved doing things together but they also liked doing their own thing. They were individuals even if they do look a like.

It wasn't long before party goers started showing up and the party began. Of course Blake and Dave manned the grill while everyone else was either in the pool with some of the kids while the others were watching the children either jump on the trampoline or climb the jungle gym.

"Hey Marley, where's Lucy?" Santana asked. Everyone was a little upset that Lucy hadn't shown up with Marley. They've been waiting so long to meet this Lucy woman. They needed to know for sure that she was good for Marley.

"She had a ton of paperwork when we got back that she has to turn in by tomorrow before noon. I know I know you are all dying to meet her, but she promises to be here for our monthly movie night." Marley replied. Everyone nodded in understanding. They all knew what it was like to be swamped with work. That was their life when BPJLA first started out.

The party was going great until Sebastian showed up almost an hour late with his new boyfriend. The others were surprised to find out that Sebastian had actually settled down. To be honest no one expected the man to know what a relationship was let alone be in one. Sebastian had met this mystery guy almost six months ago and things were apparently going great.

The guy worked as an intern for Vogue magazine. The magazine had done a spread on BPJLA and some of the upcoming artist from that label. This mystery guy was the one to do Sebastian's interview. They hit it off and went out for drinks afterwards. One date led to another and the next thing anyone knows, Sebastian is talking about his boyfriend and how amazing the guy is. Sebastian was legitimately happy and they wanted that for him more then anything.

"Dash!" Blake and Rachel called out once they noticed the boy walking into the backyard.

"Oh hell no!" Santana exclaimed once she noticed who was walking behind Sebastian.

Kurt Hummel awkwardly stood in the entrance of the backdoor as he noticed almost everyone from his old glee club. He couldn't blame Santana for her outburst or the looks of anger he was getting from everyone else.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Dash we need to take this inside." Blake stated firmly leaving no room for argument.

"Alright guys the food is done. Grandparents can you." Rachel began to say.

"We got it sweetie," Leroy stated.

"Alright munchkins let's eat!." Hiram exclaimed as and the other grandparents got the kids settled at a table to eat. Rachel, Blake, Santana, Brittany, Dave, and Blaine along with Sebastian and Kurt walked back inside and further into Blake and Santana's house. Dave made sure to close the sliding door so that if there was yelling the kids wouldn't hear it.

"I'm sorry Dash, but he's not welcomed here. He has to leave." Blake stated as soon as everyone was standing in the living room.

"Are you serious right now? You don't even know him," Sebastian retorted.

"Actually we do," Rachel countered.

"Hey it's o.k. I'll just go," Kurt stated as he placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"No. I don't understand." Sebastian stated as he looked between his cousins and his boyfriend.

"Of course you didn't tell him." Rachel commented with a scoff.

"Hey Schwimmer, can you bring out the jello?!" Cassie called out. Rachel sent Kurt a glare before making her way to the kitchen. Kurt just stood with his mouth opening and closing. He knew that this would happen, but he didn't expect everyone to be so hostile towards him. Well he was hoping that the others wouldn't be so hostile towards him. It had been five years since high school and they were all adults now.

To be honest, Kurt had known that Sebastian was related to Blake and Rachel. I mean how could he not with how tight knit their family was. He also knew that Sebastian worked for the record label and talent agency that Blake and Rachel owned. He figured that if he and Sebastian were long-term then he could always make up excuses as to why he couldn't go with him to office parties and what not. That plan obviously didn't work out today. Sebastian didn't tell him where they were going only that they were going to a kid's birthday party. Things with Sebastian were going great and he was worried that if Sebastian knew the truth about his past, it would ruin them. He was also worried that the gang would laugh in his face because he failed to make it on Broadway like he always bragged about.

Kurt had been rejected three times by NYADA and had audition for almost twenty different plays and musical but never got a call for any of them. Not even to play the part of the third mime who literally only stood on stage. Even with all those rejections Kurt didn't wake up. His wake up call came when his dad passed away from his second heart attack and Kurt had no else. He didn't have a shoulder to cry on. He had finally realized that he had absolutely no friends. The co-workers at his job had no problem explaining to him why that was. They pointed out everything that his old high school glee club had. That he was a self proclaimed diva with mediocre talent who blamed all his problems on others.

A few of his co-workers even gave examples of this. Like the time Kurt spilled an entire tray of food because he wasn't paying attention as to where he was going, but yelled at a customer because, he felt like their chair was sticking out to far. It was in that moment Kurt realized that everything that had went wrong in his life went wrong because of him. It was a rude awakening, but one he needed and was grateful for. Without that wake up call he would have never landed his internship at Vogue, which he was positive he would be given a permanent position soon.

"I knew it was a bad idea coming here, but I did it because Bastian wanted me to meet his family and well he didn't tell me we were coming here. Not that any of you would believe me, but I'm not that same little boy anymore. I've been through a lot that has forced me to look into the mirror and change." Kurt stated before turning to face Sebastian.

"I didn't tell you about my past because I didn't want to be judged by it when I'm not that person anymore. I hope you can see that. I'll call a taxi." He finished before taking his leave. Everyone stood stunned. That was not the Kurt Hummel that they remember. They could see that he wasn't the same person. Sebastian turned and glared at everyone in the room.

"This is the one guy that made me want to have what you six have. I know he's probably done some terrible shit, but so have I and he's looked past it all. Rachel your wife, sister-in-law, and brother were apart of a group of people who bullied you for years and you both forgave them. I'm not going to make you guys forgive him, but you will have to deal with him being around because I think there is this small chance that I might, maybe, a little bit, be falling in love with him. Don't make me choose between my family and the guy who might be the love of my life. This outfits are for the twins. Kurt helped pick them out." Sebastian stated as he tossed two gifts on the table before walking out of the house to find Kurt.

No one could believe what just happened. Kurt Hummel was one of the people they thought they'd never see again. The last thing they heard about Kurt was when his dad passed away a few years back. It was big news because he was an U.S. Senator. Other then that they had no idea what was going on with him. They've also never seen Sebastian so passionate about being with someone. Usually he doesn't care about other's feelings. It's why he such a cutthroat and ruthless PR Agent. He usually handles all the artist who are humble when they get signed but indeed up a wild child. Dave handles the easier clients who listen to the advice that they are given.

"Mami, majka. Can we do the cakes so the twins can open their presents? I want to give my gift first." Beth stated as she ran into the house.

"Sorry, she got away while we weren't paying attention." Adrienne stated as she came running in after Beth. \

"Umm.. it's o.k. Can you gather everyone so we can do the cakes?" Santana asked getting a curious look and nod in return from Adrian.

"Were we to harsh?" Dave asked.

"I don't know." Blake responded.

"Well we can talk about it some other time. We have a party to get to." Rachel replied. Everyone nodded before taking deep breathes and grabbing the cakes.

They walked into the backyard singing and signing Happy Birthday to the twins who blew out their candles but not before making a wish. Everyone was served cake minus Beth who dragged Puck inside to get their guitars and then back outside. The other laughed at how excited Beth was. Beth pulled Puck to the front of the group before running and grabbing Lauren to pull her to the front of everyone as well. Beth looked at Lauren who raised her hands.

"So mami and majka use to sing this song to all of us when we were babies and they don't sing it much anymore, but I wanted to play and sing it for you two today because you two are my little brother and sister. Well two of my younger siblings and you'll always be in my heart." Beth stated as Lauren signed. Everyone sat stunned while Beth sang and played along with Puck and Lauren signed through Phil Collins' You'll Be In My Heart.

Everyone knew that Beth could sing. They've heard her sing plenty of times before, but this time her little voice rang out. For a six year old she had a strong voice. Brittany, Rachel, Santana, and Blake couldn't have stopped the tears if they wanted to. Everyday they got to watch their little girl grow and they couldn't imagine not having that little girl in their lives. She was growing up to be one amazing young woman and they couldn't wait to see what the future held. By the end of Beth's performance many of the adults were in tears.

"Beth that was beautiful. You almost sounded as beautiful as Auntie Buzz!" Kobey shouted.

"I wish I could hear you play and sing." R.J. stated.

"I'm sorry." Beth began to say. R.J. grabbed his older sister's hands to stop her from apologizing.

"Don't do that it's not your fault. You got Auntie Lauren to sign so that I would know the words. It was an great gift and I loved it almost as much as I love you. Thank you for being the best big sister ever." R.J. stated as he interrupted Beth. Beth smiled before hugging R.J. and then pulling Kobey into a hug as well. The twins along with Haley and Calum sung for her on her birthday and she wanted to do something for them as well.

"Alright guys it's time to open the rest of your presents." Santana stated as she signed. The twins cheered before opening their gifts.

Both twins received things that they really wanted and things that they weren't to happy about getting like clothes. R.J. got a new Plan B skateboard, along with a skateboard signed by Tony Hawk, Ryan Sheckler, P-Rod, Nyjah Huston, Daewon Song, and Chris Cole ,who are some of his favorite riders, protective gear to go with his skateboard, a mini ramp, and a mini rail. Those were his favorites gifts along with Beth's song.

Kobey received football gear for her peewee season, season tickets for the New York Giants, Odell Beckham Jr. is her favorite player. Mainly because his hairstyle is just like her majka's hair but much shorter. She also received signed football from the Giants team, a signed jersey from Odell, and a mini Giants' jersey with her last name on it. They received the jungle gym, trampoline, and a new t.v for their room. Everyone stayed to help clean up the party.

The twins had decided that they wanted to go stay at Cassie and Shelby's house and Beth went to Rachel and Brittany's house for the night. So Blake and Santana had the house to themselves.

Santana had just gotten out of the shower. She was wrapped in a towel and making her way back into their room when she heard a song that sounded familiar and noticed that their were a few candles lit. Blake appeared behind Santana and pulled her back against her front singing along to The Weeknd's Earned It into Santana's ear. Blake began sliding her hands from Santana's waist up to and across her midsection and back slowing moving up Santana's arms and back down.

"Blake," Santana muttered out not knowing if it was a question or a statement. Santana felt Blake's lips on her shoulder kissing up to her neck.

"Yes, mi amore," Blake husked into Santana's ear.

"Umm," Santana had totally forgotten what she wanted in the first place. That's what Blake did to her. Santana turned around, sliding her hands onto Blake's hips and pulling her back into her body and connecting her lips to Blake's lips in a searing kiss. A kiss that said so much from I love you to I want you so bad right now. Blake returning the kiss just as passionately. Blake bite down on Santana's bottom lip then used her tongue to soothe it. Flicking it back and forth slowly earning a moan from Santana.

Santana couldn't have stopped that moan if she wanted to. Feeling Blake's lips and tongue on her always drove her crazy. Thinking about all the things that tongue could do. Santana slide her hands into Blake's hair and pulled her back into a kiss. Blake instantly grabbed ahold of Santana's wrist and pulled her hands from her hair, quickly turned, and pressed Santana up against the bathroom door. she had been hiding behind and closed once Santana came out of the bathroom. Blake began sliding her hands and down Santana's arms to her wrist.

"No touching or I will stop, Understand?" Blake stated as she raised Santana's hands above her head and began moving her hands across Santana's stomach up to her breast. Santana's mind went blank. It wasn't rare for Blake to take control during sex but it was rare for her to take full control.

Santana couldn't lie and say that she didn't love it. Santana couldn't help but wonder if this really happening. If this was only a dream, she'd be seriously pissed off and extremely horny. The feel of Blake's fingers grazing across her nipples and pinching them made her realize it was not a dream. She moaned and wanted to use her hands to hold Blake's in place, but the haze covering her brain cleared just enough to remind her of what Blake had said. No touching check. Santana let her hands fall into her hair instead.

Blake was taking her time and tracing every curve of Santana's body. She's seen her wife naked countless times. They've been sleeping naked together and showering together since their senior year in high school, but that didn't change the fact that Santana's body always amazed her. Santana sometimes felt insecure about her body after having the twins.

Blake would admit that she loved Santana's body before, but now after having the twins Blake wishes she could worship Santana's body everyday. It was still so lean and tight. Her ass, her curves, her legs which Blake couldn't decide if she loved having them wrapped around her head or waist more. Blake stepped back and waited until Santana opened her eye before she smirked and stripped out of her clothes. Watching has Santana's brown eyes darkened with lust instantly.

Santana eyes traveled down Blake's body. Moving from those bright green eyes she loved staring at for hours to the smirk on those kissable, extremely talented lips that always drover her crazy. She continued scanning down to the basketball player's perky breast and moving to Blake's amazing set of abs that Santana loved to touch and do other things to. She continued down to Blake hips and settling on Blake's dick. It wasn't even fully hard yet and was still so big. Santana knew how long and thick it would be when Blake was fully hard and she couldn't wait. Her pussy was drenched and she wanted nothing more than for Blake to fuck her senseless, but she knew that she'd have to wait. Santana knew that Blake was in control right now and she gladly let Blake have that control.

Blake also took the time to admire Santana's body. Blake's traveled down Santana's body and she noticed just how wet her wife was and she knew what she wanted to do first. Blake smirked before walking closer and sliding to her knees. Santana moaned knowing what was coming. Her hands started to come down and reach for Blake but she heard a tsk and her hand instantly flew back up smacking the door behind her. Blake laughed at the action getting a glare from Santana that she didn't even notice because her attention was elsewhere.

Blake began moving her hands up Santana's feet to her ankles then up to her calves making she sure she slide her hand over every inch of skin available. This was driving Santana crazy she knew where she wanted Blake's hands to be, but the taller woman was taking her time. Blake continued sliding her hands up to Santana's thighs, up to Santana's hips, around to her back, and down to Santana's ass. Taking a cheek in each hand and massaging. Santana groaned in frustration. She was about to push Blake backwards and take control if the taller woman didn't do something about the fire that was burning between her legs.

Blake slide her hands back down and lifted Santana's left leg onto her shoulder. Kissing and nibbling on the skin before her in time to the music. Santana's heart was pounding and she whimpered at the contact. It was getting harder and harder not to touch Blake. It was so hard not to lock her fingers into Blake's hair and direct her where Santana wanted her most. Santana could only grip her hands into her hair and moan at the feel of Blake's mouth on her skin. Blake nibbled, licked, and kissed her way up Santana's thigh getting close to where Santana wanted her before she placed Santana's left leg down.

"Fuck, you've got to be kidding me, Querida," Santana groaned out. The song changed to Somo's Ride and Blake only smirked as she grabbed Santana's right leg and repeated the same slow process of kissing and nibbling up her thigh. Santana continued to whimper, moan, and tremble as Blake continued on. She didn't know what she did to deserve this kind of torture. She could look down and see Blake's dick hard and throbbing, so she knows Blake wants this just as badly as she does. So what was Blake waiting for. Then Santana remembered that Blake was in control and she instantly knew what Blake was waiting for.

"Blake, please?" Santana moaned out. Blake stopped and pulled back. Santana's body arching up to keep Blake's lips on her. Blake chuckled

"Yes baby," Blake asked.

"Please?" Santana asked staring down into Blake's darkened lust filled green eyes.

"Please what mi amore?" Blake stated as she began sliding her hand up the leg that was still on the ground causing Santana to start trembling.

"Please lick my pussy?" Santana begged. Blake smiled up at Santana before diving in. Blake's tongue slowly sliding through Santana's drenching folds. Licking long slow strokes over Santana's opening up to the tip of her clit. Santana was in a slow hell. She needed more tongue and Blake's hands on her. Santana needed Blake to make her cum.

Blake absolutely loved the way Santana tasted. Seriously it was her favorite taste to have in her mouth. Blake continued her slow exploration with her tongue. Santana tried moving her hips to get Blake to move faster but she just used her left arm to pin Santana's hips down and continued on. Blake loved how wet and needy Santana was for her. The song changed to Keith Sweat's Make it Last Forever and Santana couldn't have been more thankful that the song was at a faster tempo than the last two.

"Please.. querida.. please... I need... please," Santana began to babble out. Blake pulled away long enough to ask

"What do you need mi novia," before going back to her exploring strokes with her tongue.

"I need you to make me cum. I need you. It's been way to long and I need to feel you. I need you Blake por favor, mi novia por favor, Blake," Santana begun begging going from English to Spanish. Santana knew what her speaking in Spanish did to Blake. Blake had to grip herself tightly around the base of her dick to keep from coming on the spot. It was just the way her body reacted to Santana and her words. She had longed stopped being embarrassed about how fast she could cum because her girl was sexy as fuck. Santana's moans are sexy by themselves but Santana begging for Blake was on a scale of it's own. Blake had never thought she'd have such a beautiful sexy amazing woman begging her to touch her and fuck her, but she did and she thanked whoever was looking out for her everyday because of it.

Blake wasted no time taking Santana's clit into her mouth and sucking on it. Using her tongue to flick lightly on the tip before moving down and sliding her tongue inside Santana's pussy. Santana completely forgot about the no touching rule and dropped her hands in Blake's hair and held on tightly. She moaned loudly, and grinded her hips against Blake's mouth.

"Yes baby... fuck... you feel so good." Santana panted out. Santana felt Blake moan into her and she moaned in return. Blake was alternating between sucking on Santana's clit and licks with her tongue. Blake traced two fingers back and forth over Santana's entrance before plunging those two fingers deep with her wife. Keeping pace with the song that was playing. Santana arched up and couldn't help but grabbed a hold of Blake to keep herself upwards as she was thoroughly fucked.

"I can't...fuck...shit..Blake...bed...please." Santana moaned out. Blake stood and walked backwards to the bed before falling onto it. She leaned up on her elbows and beckon Santana forward. Santana walked forward on wobbly legs and climbed onto the bed. Santana knew what Blake wanted but she knew she wouldn't last long. Santana straddled Blake's face but was facing there bedroom door. Blake moaned and couldn't help but squirmed because she knew what Santana had in mind. Santana leaned down and immediately took as much of Blake into her mouth as she could and wrapped her hand around the rest.

"Fuck San, shit," Blake grunted out as she tried to thrust up but Santana only moved her head up. Blake growled before taking Santana's clit into her mouth and sucking at the same time she managed to get her arm around and push three fingers inside of Santana. Santana moaned and screamed around Blake's dick from the pleasure coursing through her body. Blake moaned into Santana as she felt the vibrations from Santana's screams and moans. She couldn't help but to bounce up and down roughly on Blake's fingers and tongue while keeping her head bobbing at the same tempo. Santana lifted her mouth from Blake.

"Baby...shit...so...fucking...Oh god... fuck...fuck..." Santana managed to get out as she gasped for air. Blake pushed Santana down her body and Santana quickly caught on to what Blake wanted. She held Blake's dick up as she sank down onto it. Blake didn't move until Santana started rocking. Once she knew that Santana was ready she held her wife's hips still as she begun pounding up into her. All Santana could do was dig her nails into Blake's thighs as she tried to keep herself upright. Santana wanted Blake to pound into her harder, so she held back on her own moans and scream.

"I wanna hear you scream," Blake grunted out as she rotated her hips just enough, so that every time she thrust up she hit that spot deep inside of Santana. Santana hadn't realized how close she was until Blake really started pounding into her. All it too was a few perfectly timed thrust and Santana's walls clamped down around Blake effectively trapping her inside.

"Fuck! Yes! Blake!" Santana screamed as she came and her arms giving out. Blake pulled Santana backwards and held her against her chest as she speed up her thrust until she was coming hard pumping her seed deep within her wife. Grunting and groaning as she came more than she has in a long time.

"Jesus fuck. Where did that come from?" Santana panted out as she rolled off of Blake and onto the bed.

"I overheard you talking with Adrienne about having more kids during the party. We have a lot going on but I do want more kids with you. I mean come on we make amazing looking babies. I know it'll be awhile before you actually get pregnant because we have to wait another six months or so before the shot wears off but I figured we could get some practice in now." Blake replied.

"I do want more kids, but I also know that we are super busy right now. Oh and for the record it was Adrienne who was talking about having more kids. I was just entertaining the conversation. You know how she can be." Santana retorted. Blake laughed that was true Adrienne was well Adrienne.

"Do you ever think she's serious about her feelings for us?" Blake asked.

"I honestly don't know. Some days I think she's joking around and others I'm not so sure. I try not to read too much into it." Santana replied as she rolled over to face Blake. Blake turned to face Santana as well.

"I ask because I don't want to lead her own. I know we both flirt back and all that stuff. I just don't want to hurt her or it turn out that she's crazy and we have another Kitty incident on our hands." Blake replied.

"Speaking of Kitty incidents, I think Rachel and Brittany are hiding something from us." Santana replied wanted to change the subject. She didn't want to think about if they were hurting Adrienne or not. They had become good friends and she didn't want to ruin that.

"You feel it too." Blake responded.

"I asked Brittany about what Rachel wanted yesterday and you know we've had had this honesty policy because, we are all raising Beth and such. She lied to me. She told me Rachel just wanted to get some alone time but her eyebrow twitched and you know like I know that if that left eyebrow twitches, Brittany is lying. I'm just worried it's something serious." Santana rambled out. Blake pulled her wife into her arms.

"Same here. Rachel kept giving me the run around about her trip to Georgia. I really hope they aren't hiding anything serious because it's not just about them. It's about all of us. We're connected by our mothers and our shared daughter." Blake replied. Santana couldn't help, but snuggle into Blake and trace over the different tattoos on Blake's body.

She had gotten the quote from Harry Potter 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' tattooed on her right rib cage, a chef's hat along with a few kitchen utensils on her left hip, on her right hip above her waist line read Mischief and below the waistline read Managed, also from Harry Potter, on her back she had Beth, Kobey, and R.J.'s hand-prints, also on her back she has the quote by Meowth from Pokemon which states 'We do have a lot in common, the same earth, the same air, the same sky. Maybe if we started looking at what's the same instead of always looking at what's different..well, who knows?'. The best thing about that particular tattoo is that she gave each of her family members a word or two to write. Once everyone finished writing their assigned word or words, she took then and had them arranged correctly before tattooing it on her back. She says she did it that way because they don't focus on each others difference. They accept them and focus on the good and goal they all have in common which is each others happiness. Everyone teared up the first time they saw it.

"You aren't hiding anything are you?" Santana asked after a few moments. Blake didn't respond and Santana could tell that her wife was starting to fall asleep. Santana poked Blake in the side. Blake groaned but looked down at her wife who was looking back up at her with worry in her eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"I asked if you were hiding anything from me." Santana repeated.

"No mi novia. I'm not. I don't have anything to hide." She stated before kissing Santana deeply.

"Good. Now let's get some sleep." Santana replied once the kiss broke.

"I was doing just that," Blake grumbled after she rolled her eyes.

"Ssshhh querida, I'm trying to sleep." Santana teased. Blake rolled over onto her wife and began tickling her.

"Spicy ssshhh, I can't sleep with all the laughing." Blake taunted.

"O.k, o.k. you win." Santana managed to get out. She was too tired to fight back. Blake fist pumped in triumph before flopping back onto the bed and pulling Santana mostly on top of her and holding her close. Santana snuggled closer burying her face into Blake's neck after placing a kiss over the tattoo on Blake's chest. Blake hummed in approval placing a kiss on the top of Santana's head, both drifting off to sleep.

-a cabin in the middle of nowhere-

A woman sat at a computer typing away. She had to make sure that nothing could trace back to her. She had been so careful with everything that she had done and she couldn't slip up now. Not when she was so close. She heard the footsteps of her son. She knows she has being neglecting him, but she couldn't raise him alone. A child was suppose to have two parents.

"Mommy, when is mama coming home? Did she leave because of me?" the little boy asked.

"B.J., I've told you already, I'm working on bringing her home to us. Mommy needs to concentrate right now." the woman stated. The little boy stood in the middle of the room, stomped his foot, and began screaming at the top of his lungs. The blonde woman slapped her hand over the boy's mouth.

"BJ. You will not scream at me." the woman stated. The little boy stopped screaming and listened to his mommy talk before he continued to scream behind the woman's hand. Her anger was starting to boil over. She picked the little boy up and shoved him into a room before slamming the door shut and locking it. She could hear his screams coming through the door now. She couldn't lose it on him. He was vital to her plan. His mama has a weak spot for kids. She would bring his mama home. They would be the family they were always suppose to be. Her plan was almost complete.

 **A/N: Alright guys like I've said I'm so sorry for the long wait but I got these out to you as fast as I could. Here are the reasons why it's taken me this long to get you an update.**

 **First I have or well had a Beta. I really don't know what's going on with my beta at the moment but she went back and beta'd the first few chapters. So if you wanna go back and read those to see you can. Nothing major has been changed in those at all. I wanted to give my Beta a chance to catch up on everything before I sent new chapters. She hasn't gotten back to me on these two chapters so I did everything myself and posted them. If my Beta is reading this I'm sorry but I couldn't make them wait any longer.**

 **Secondly so two weeks ago I got a call that I was suppose to be helping my old school's drumline out. Which means I'm a drum instructor and had to go and run the drumline portion of band camp on top of writing new parts for their show and a new cadence. So I literally had no time to write whatsoever. I spent all day with a bunch of teenagers drumming before coming home and writing their show music.**

 **Lastly my old college contacted me and it turns out that I may actually have enough credits to graduate. I have like one or two classes that I need to take but I can do that online. So I've been getting all that shit together so that I can have a college degree because well I want one.**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait and I'm going to start speeding up the updates. I have more time on my hands now. Updates won't be daily but they will be more frequent now. Once again I'm so sorry it took this long to get an update out to you.**

 **Also if you are reading my other story. Updates for that one will be out soon as well. I also have a beta for that story and I'm giving them a couple more days to get the chapters back to me before I update without them. Thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story. Thank you all for being patient.**

 **Also let me know if you don't like the new format and I can go back to the old way. I kinda like the new format myself. So once again I'm so so so sorry for the wait and I hope you guys enjoy the long updates.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
